Worst day and the best day
by samtdog
Summary: Tony's in trouble who can he trust? His friends?How much more betrayal can he take? Rated m. Tony/Gibbs. Some character bashing, mentions of child abuse and violence. OoC in some places. NEW CHAPTER AUTH NOTE ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys I'm back and I have a VERY long Fan Fic for you, it is complete and I'll update when I can. I would like to give a MASSIVE thanks to Arress who has so kindly been my Beta for this one. I couldn't have done it without the help. **_

_**Okay so the intro and warnings...Please note that we have some character bashing namely, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs. Jenny is still alive and well, so no Vance. Tony's father plays a major role and not in a good way...so be warned he is evil and nothing like he's portrayed in the show, in fact try to forget he even showed up in the show, otherwise you'll freak-out. Lol. **_

_**The charters may seem a little OOC as you read on but I think it's fitting. It is SLASH and rated M so please don't read it if slash offends you. Fornell and Sacks will surprise you and they are OOC from the start. **_

_**Set after Tony rescued Gibbs from the car. **_

_**I hope you enjoy and even though i have a beta and a great one, all mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility. **_

_**I own nothing.**_

CHAPTER ONE.

Worst day and the best day

I don't know when he started to get to me, but things haven't been right for a long time. First, it was the looks he gave me; looks that said, 'DiNozzo, shut up now' before I even said a word. Then after a while, I noticed he wouldn't even look at me anymore. Next came the silent treatment. I would offer a suggestion and he would dismiss it out of hand without even considering it. Then came the shouting. He would just bellow at me. It was like I couldn't do anything right in his eyes.

Now, it's worse. It started about two weeks ago. At first I let it go, but now I don't want to come in to work anymore. He's started playing favorites. Last week, he let Tim and Ziva go home early before they finished their reports. When I got up to leave, he told me to sit back down and finish mine. After an hour, I had it finished. I went to leave, but he told me to stay until I finished their reports, too. When I asked him why, he said, 'because I said so, DiNozzo'. It's like he wants me to leave. Maybe he does. He's sure been acting like it, and now Ziva and McGee are starting to take notice of how he treats me. If I ask them to do something, all I get is sarcastic remarks. Then they ask me if I have Gibbs' permission.

I don't know how much longer I can stand it. I feel like my life has nothing now. Before at least I had my work and I thought Gibbs liked me a little, and that's what kept me going; the thought that he liked me 1%. Even though he rips my heart out almost every day, I want to tell him I love him, but I'm afraid he'll either fire me or shoot me. I do know that I have to take a stand. Maybe it'll happen today, maybe tomorrow, but I know for sure that I won't last much longer.

TWO DAYS LATER

Tony sat at his desk as he worked through his lunch break. Ziva and McGee had just returned to the bullpen with their own lunches. They were just taking off their coats when Gibbs came around the corner with his coffee.

"DINOZZO!"

Tony looked up and sighed, and tried to smile as he answered, "Yes, Boss?"

"Done with that report yet?" Gibbs demanded.

"Almost finished, Boss," Tony replied.

"Almost? That's not good enough, DiNozzo."

"Boss, you gave it to me 30 minutes ago. I'm working on it as fast as I can."

"Work faster. I need it NOW!"

"I'm working through lunch to get it ready for you, Boss," Tony reasoned. "I can only go so fast."

Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk, picked up the report, then went over to McGee and put it on his desk. "Tim, finish that report," He ordered. "You have an hour."

"Sure, Boss," Tim replied. "No problem."

"Gibbs, I could have it ready in ten minutes," Tony said. "I've done most of the work on it already."

Gibbs looked over at Tony and slammed his hand down on his desk. "MCGEE WILL FINISH IT, DINOZZO. YOU JUST SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING, AS USUAL!"

Tony looked at Gibbs, then at his computer screen. He slumped down in his chair and started to type.

Gibbs walked past Tony's desk, muttering to himself, "I'm going for fresh coffee. I think it's about time I get a new senior field agent."

Tony watched Gibbs as he walked to the elevator and got on.

"Tony, what have you done?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea, Ziva," Tony replied.

"He's been like that with you for weeks, Tony," McGee commented. "You must have done something to piss him off."

"If I did, I have no idea what it is, but I've had enough."

Tony finished what he was working on and pressed print on his computer. Two copies came out and he walked over and took them off the printer. He put one copy in his desk, then took the other one with him as he walked out of the bullpen.

McGee called out, "Tony, where are you going?"

"To see the director," Tony replied. "I'll be back soon if Gibbs asks."

"Okay, but he'll be pissed," McGee stated.

"I don't care. I'll be about ten minutes."

Tony walked up the stairs to the director's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jen called.

Tony opened her door and stuck his head through the opening. He asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Tony," Jen replied. "I have five minutes."

Tony walked in the office, closed the door, then walked up to the director's desk.

"Take a seat," Jen said. "What can I do for you?"

"I won't sit if that's okay," Tony stated. "This will only take a moment, Jen."

"Okay, so what do you need?"

Tony handed her the piece of paper he had in his hand.

Jen looked at it, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She looked back up at Tony and said, "You can't be serious, Tony."

"Yes, Jen, I am. That is my resignation."

"But why?"

"You know why, Jen."

"I don't believe it, Tony. Can't you give it another week?"

"Look, I can't work with Gibbs anymore, Jen. I'm sorry."

"But, Tony, you're one of the best agents I've ever seen. Can't you and Gibbs work it out?"

"Jen, it's been going on for months now and I've had enough. If I don't hand in my notice now, Gibbs will fire me anyway."

"He can't, only I can fire you," Jen stated emphatically.

"Jen, I can't stand coming to work anymore," Tony said. "I used to love this job, now I hate it. I have to go before I crack up."

"How about if I transfer you to another team?" Jen asked. "They'd jump at the chance to have you."

"Funny, I never heard anything."

"That's because Gibbs would never let you go."

"Well, he would now in a shot, but that's not the point, Jen," Tony stated. "I need to leave NCIS and start fresh somewhere else. I've been here seven years. That's five years longer than I worked anywhere else. It's time for me to go."

"No, Tony," Jen said. "I won't accept this."

"Please, Jen, I can't work with him anymore," Tony practically begged. "He hates me and I don't want to be in the same building as him. Please, let me go?"

"Tony, I know Gibbs has been a pain towards you lately, but don't let him win, please."

"Jen, I don't have the energy to fight with him," Tony said. "He's worn me down. I need to work with people who at least try and respect me. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee don't, and if I move to another team, they'll know it, too. Gibbs has made my life hell for months. I can't take it anymore. I thought he was at least my friend, but his actions lately have just confirmed that he doesn't want me around. I don't know what I've done. Maybe he found out about my private life and that's the reason, but he's brought Ziva and Tim into it as well. When Gibbs was in Mexico, I was a good team leader and I thought I proved that to them, but as soon as Gibbs came back they turned on me and Gibbs has used that to his advantage. Those two are so wrapped up in pleasing Gibbs, they don't see it. I've lost all credibility with them and the thing is, I don't care anymore. I want to go.

Jen slumped back into her chair, dropped her pen on her desk and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go, Tony, but if you really feel that way, I suppose I'll have to let you go."

"Thank you."

"Where will you go?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea."

"The FBI would take you in a shot."

"No, I don't think so," Tony stated. "I've made too many enemies at the FBI and the CIA. I might see about the local PD. I don't want to leave the area because of Ducky, Abby and you."

"What about McGee and Ziva?" Jen inquired.

"They'll be fine," Tony answered. "They don't need me; a fact they've made perfectly clear several times."

"What have they been saying?" Jen asked.

"It doesn't matter, but they're a big reason why I want to go."

"Okay, Tony, if you are sure?"

"I am," Tony stated firmly. "Thanks, Jen. How much notice do you want me to give?"

"Well, that's up to you."

"Could I please leave now?" Tony asked.

"If you like, Tony, but Gibbs won't be happy."

"To be honest, I don't care what he says."

"Me either," Jen said.

"Thanks, Jen. I'll call, okay?"

"How about we go to dinner this weekend and you can tell me how it is going?"

"I won't have much to tell, Jen. I'm taking a few weeks off, but dinner sounds good."

Okay, I'll call you on Thursday."

"Great," Tony said. "Thanks, Jen."

"It's our loss, Tony. You're an excellent agent and wherever you decide to go, they'll be lucky to have you."

"That's sweet, Jen, thanks. I'll be out the building in about an hour. I have to tell Ducky and Abby and clear out my desk."

"There's no hurry," Jen assured. "Take your time, and if you need references or anything, just give them my number and Tom Morrow's. I'll let him know."

"Thanks, but I won't need anymore time," Tony said. "I'll be gone in an hour."

"I'm going to kill Gibbs for this."

"Please, don't say anything, Jenny. The last thing I want is for you to be stuck in the middle."

"I can't promise anything, Tony, but I will do my best to not shoot him."

Tony laughed, then walked to her side of the desk and kissed Jen on the cheek. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay, and I'm sorry, Tony."

"No more than me," Tony replied sadly.

Tony left the director's office and leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. Then he walked down the stairs and sat at his desk. He looked over and saw McGee and Ziva still eating their lunches, with no Gibbs in sight. He picked up his phone and called Abby.

"Abby, could you meet me in Autopsy?"

"_When, Tony?"_

"Now please, if you have time?

"_For you, anything."_

"Thanks." Tony hung up the phone.

"Does Gibbs need us in Autopsy?" McGee asked. "He didn't say anything to us."

No, I'll see you both when I get back."

"What shall we tell Gibbs when HE gets back?" Ziva asked.

"Whatever you like," Tony replied. He sarcastically added, "And thanks for asking me if I wanted any lunch."

"We didn't ask you," Ziva said.

"My point exactly." Tony walked to the elevated and pressed the button.

McGee looked at Ziva and shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony walked into Autopsy and found Abby waiting for him.

"Hi, Tony," Abby said. "What's going on?

"Is Ducky here?"

"I will be right with you, Anthony," Ducky called from the back room.

"Okay, so what's up?" Abby asked.

"Can we wait for Ducky, Abby?" Tony asked.

"Sure, I suppose," Abby replied.

Ducky walked into the room and said, "Sorry, Anthony, I was just finishing an autopsy."

"That's okay, Duck," Tony said.

"So what's up?" Abby asked.

Tony replied, "I need to tell you both something. The others don't know yet, only the director. I'm sorry, but I don't see any other way… "

Oh, Anthony, please don't tell me?" Ducky asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ducky," Tony stated.

"WHAT?" Abby cried, not understanding what was being said.

"I'm leaving, Abby," Tony replied.

"NO, NO, NO, YOU CAN'T!" Abby practically shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore," Tony said.

"WHY?" Abby demanded loudly. "WHAT DID THEY DO NOW?"

"It's just time to move on," Tony answered.

"Don't be silly, Tony," Abby said. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know where I'll work, but I hope to stay in the area."

"No, you have to stay," Abby stated. "What will Gibbs do without you?"

Tony looked at Ducky and shook his head as Abby started to cry.

"Abby, Gibbs will do fine without me." Tony said.

"No, he won't, Tony," Abby said. "He loves you. I don't know what the matter is with him lately, but he'll come around."

"Abby, he hates me and that's okay," Tony stated. "I need to go. I've been here too long, but I won't lose touch with you and Ducky. That's why only the two of you are here, because you both mean the most to me. I'll tell McGee and Ziva on my way out."

Abby wailed, "YOU'RE GOING NOW?"

"Yes, I've talked to Jenny and she said I could leave today," Tony replied. "She knows I'm not happy here and haven't been for a long time."

"I can't believe she just said yes."

"No, Abby, she wants me to stay. She did try, but I pleaded with her to let me go."

Abby gave Tony a tight hug, still crying.

"I'm sorry, Abby, but you'll be okay," Tony consoled his friend. "You have McGee and Ziva to torment and Ducky will look after you."

"Gibbs did this, didn't he?"

"Abby, please don't get involved. Gibbs and I have some issues and I'm too tired to go forty rounds with him. I just want to go, okay?

"I don't understand. I know he's been hostile to you these past few months, but I just thought you two would work it out."

"I've tried, Abby, but there's no place for me here anymore."

"Please, Tony, just give it another week," Abby begged.

Tony let Abby go and cupped her face with his hands. He kissed her on the forehead, then said, "Abby, if I stay here another week, I'll shoot him. I think we've just come to the end. It's just easier to go and start over. Please understand, I just can't work like this anymore. I hate coming to work now. The only thing that makes it worthwhile is you and Ducky and I only see you both for a small portion of the day."

"I'm going to kill him for this, Tony," Abby said.

"No, Abby," Tony said firmly. Leave it alone. It's between Gibbs and me. It has nothing to do with anyone else. I'll tell you what; Jen and I are going out to dinner this weekend. Why don't you and Ducky join us? We can make it a weekly thing; and you still have the keys to my apartment. You can use them just like always. My home is your home, okay?"

"Ducky, say something please?" Abby begged the doctor.

"I will talk to Anthony alone, Abby," Ducky stated. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"But, Ducky… "

"Abby, I need to talk to Ducky for a few moments, okay?" Tony requested. "Then I have to clear out my desk. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I suppose, but Tony you'll always have me and Ducky," Abby relented.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Abby." Tony kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug. As he let her go, she wiped her eyes. She then walked out of the room without looking back. Ducky and Tony waited until she reached the elevator, then Tony turned to Ducky.

"You understand, right, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"I do indeed, Anthony."

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but something happened and I just snapped."

"What happened?" Ducky asked.

"He just pissed me off again."

"What if you tried to talk to him, Anthony."

"It's too late, Ducky," Tony stated. "I've put up with his moods and his temper for months now. It has to stop or I might do something stupid. I'm going to leave and let McGee and Ziva take it from now on. I just hope they have more guts than me and say something to his face rather than running away, but I just can't deal with him anymore, and even if we sorted this mess out, I know by next week there'll be something else he'll blame on me."

"I understand, Anthony, I really do, but like Abby says, where are you going to go?"

"I thought about the local PD."

"You might still run into him from time to time."

"I can handle time to time; every day I can't."

"Okay, if this is what you want, then I don't want to stand in your way; as long as we meet every week for dinner and I get a call every other day?"

"Deal," Tony easily agreed. "Thank you, Ducky, really."

"Okay, now that we have that dealt with, what about the other thing?" Ducky asked.

"Well, that's not an issue now."

"You think the feelings you have for him will just go away when you leave?"

"No, but I won't have to hide anymore," Tony replied. "I do love him, Ducky, but I just don't like him, and I haven't for a while now."

"Alright, Anthony, you are a grown man. You know what is best for you. I mean, you have raised yourself since you were twelve."

"Exactly, and I might be a little screwed up, but I turned out all right."

"Yes you did, my boy, yes you did." Ducky gave Tony a hug and Tony hugged him back. They let go of each other and smiled.

"So, you are leaving now?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, just need to pack up my desk and go," Tony answered. "No fuss, no bother; just walk out and leave them to it. I'm going to take a few weeks off before I go looking for another job."

"A rest will do you the world of good, my boy."

"Yeah, it will. Anyway, I better go. I said I'd be out the building in an hour."

"Jennifer didn't say that, did she?" Ducky asked incredulously.

"God, no, she said to take my time, Ducky. She did try to get me to stay. She even said I could move to another team, then she said she was going to try her hardest to not shoot Gibbs. I'm only telling you this so you know it's not her fault."

"Okay, Anthony."

"Thank you, and don't have a fall out with Gibbs, please?"

"Ah, now that I do not promise."

"Please, I don't want to worry about you getting upset. Like I said, it's between me and Gibbs and no one else."

"I will do what I can, Anthony, but I am not promising I won't say anything."

"Okay."

Tony gave Ducky another hug and said, "I'll call tonight after I call Abby and make plans for this weekend."

Ducky sighed and dropped his head. "Okay, I will talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"You mean 'see you later', right?"

Tony laughed, "Of course."

Tony left Autopsy and pressed the button for the elevator. As soon as he stepped in, Ducky rushed to his phone to call Abby and Jen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony stepped out the elevator and walked over to his desk. Gibbs was sitting at his own desk watching him. Tony took some cold case files out of a box and sat down. Ducky, Abby and Jen were standing at the top of the stairs. No one was aware that they were there.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs asked.

"Talking to Abby and Ducky, Boss," Tony answered.

"I don't think we pay you to walk around the building talking, DiNozzo. We pay you to work. It's about time you started to do some."

Tony pushed his chair away from his desk. He lifted the empty box off the floor and started putting his things into it.

"ANSWER ME, DINOZZO!" Gibbs demanded loudly.

Tony lifted his head and looked at Gibbs. He had tears in his eyes. Not trusting himself to speak, he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"What is the box for, Tony?" Ziva asked. "Has the director fired you?" She laughed at her own joke as she watched Tony pack his desk.

Tony looked at Ziva. All the fight left his body. He just wanted to leave and never come back. He replied, "No, Jenny hasn't fired me, Ziva."

"You changing desks or something?" McGee asked.

Tony removed the resignation letter from his desk and he walked over to Gibbs and placed it on his desk in front of him. Then he walked back to his own desk and continued packing while Gibbs read the letter.

"Tony, what's going on?" McGee wanted to know.

Gibbs stopped reading the letter and watched Tony go through his drawers, emptying their contents into his box in a hurry. Tony did not answer McGee's question. McGee and Ziva look at Gibbs for an answer. Gibbs' face was red with anger.

"ANSWER HIM, DINOZZO," Gibbs bellowed.

Tony kept quiet. He opened his bottom drawer and saw all of Gibbs' medals. As he looked at them, he couldn't hold his tears back any longer, and they slowly started to fall down his face. He placed the medals on his now empty desk.

Gibbs yelled again, "I SAID TELL HIM, OR I WILL, DINOZZO! NOW!"

Tony looked at McGee. For a second McGee was taken back by Tony's face. He looked so upset.

Tim got up and walked over to Tony's desk and in a low voice he asked, "Tony are you leaving?"

Not looking at Tim, Tony answered, "Yes."

Ziva stood up and also walked over to Tony's desk. "Why?"

"Because I am, Ziva."

"Is it something I've done?" Ziva asked.

"Not everything is about you, Ziva."

"What about me?" McGee asked.

Tony angrily slammed his desk drawer closed and shouted, "NO, TIM, WHY WOULD IT!"

Abby, Ducky and Jenny looked on, still on the stairs.

"We need to get down there," Abby whispered to her companions. She then started to walk down the stairs, with Ducky and Jenny following close behind.

"Why?" Jenny asked. "It's about time Tony had his say."

"And he has a gun," Abby said. "Look, he needs help. They're gonna start ganging up on him. I can see it."

The three of them reached the bottom of the stairs, then went to stand beside Tony. A small smile crossed Tony's lips. He returned to packing some old notes.

"I don't get it, Tony," Ziva said. "Why leave now?"

"You don't have to get it, Ziva," Tony replied.

"Come on, Tony, tell us what we've done?" McGee demanded.

"FINE, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING, AND THAT'S PART OF THE REASON WHY I'M LEAVING!" Tony shouted, finally losing his temper. "I HANDED IN MY NOTICE HALF AN HOUR AGO AND AFTER SOME NAGGING JENNY TOOK IT! I'M DONE! I'M NO LONGER AN NCIS AGENT, OKAY!"

Gibbs, the only one in the bullpen who remained seated, spoke up from his desk, "Then why are you still here? Pick up your box and go."

Tony looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

Abby rounded on Gibbs and shouted, "GIBBS HOW COULD YOU?"

Tony nodded his head and looked down. He released a small, sad laugh and said, "It's okay, Abby."

"NO, IT'S NOT TONY!" Abby continued. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT!"

Tony took her hands in his and kissed Abby's cheek. "Honestly, Abby, it's fine. Don't get upset."

Abby turned to Gibbs and glared at him. "AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM?"

"I'm not making him leave, Abby," Gibbs said reasonably.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT!" Abby yelled. She turned and looked and McGee and Ziva and then turned back to Gibbs. "ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, NOT JUST AS HIS COWORKERS, BUT AS HIS SUPPOSED FRIENDS. YOU STAND THERE AND ASK IF YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S LEAVING? OF COURSE IT IS. HE'S THE SENIOR FIELD AGENT OF THE NUMBER ONE TEAM AT NCIS AND YOU ALL TREAT HIM WITH SUCH DISRESPECT! YOU ALL HAVE SOME NERVE. HE'S SAVED YOUR LIVES ON SO MANY OCCASIONS! YOU'D ALL BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR TONY!"

Abby gave Gibbs her best glare and continued, "IT WAS ONLY TWO MONTHS AGO THAT HE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THE GIRL'S BY DIVING INTO A DIRTY RIVER TO SAVE YOU, KNOWING FULL WELL HE COULD END UP BACK IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF HIS LUNGS, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HIM? YOU SHOUT AT HIM FOR NOT MAKING SURE THE GUYS HE SHOT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE NO LONGER HAD THEIR WEAPONS!"

"You done?" Gibbs asked mildly.

"NO, AND YOU TWO!" Abby said as she turned to look at McGee and Ziva again, "YOU ARE THE MOST TWO-FACED PEOPLE I'VE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE TO MEET!"

"What did we do?" McGee asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Abby asked incredulously. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS GIBBS HAS BEEN TREATING TONY LIKE CRAP AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT BY LAUGHING, SNICKERING AND CUTTING HIM OUT, AND DON'T SAY YOU TWO HAVEN'T, BECAUSE I'VE SEEN YOU BOTH DO IT!"

"So have I," Ducky put in.

"Not you, too, Ducky," Gibbs said. "For crying out loud, he's a big boy. He can look after himself. He doesn't need an army backing him up."

You're right, Jethro, he doesn't need an army; he needed you," Ducky said.

Everyone on the entire floor was watching the events unfold when the elevator dinged and Tobias Fornell and Joe Sacks of the FBI stepped out onto the floor.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tobias asked.

Abby turned to look at him and shouted, "YES!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Tobias wanted to know.

"Nothing at all, Tobias," Gibbs answered. "DiNozzo was just leaving, and a little to slowly for my liking."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony looked at Gibbs, hurt evident on his face. He pulled himself together and picked up his trash can. Then he dropped all of Gibbs' medals into it, along with his own gun and badge. He walked over to Gibbs and placed the trash can on his desk and leaned in close to his former boss' face and said, "I never believed that you were a complete bastard. I always thought there was a small part of you that was actually a nice person, but after seven years, I see I was wrong. I've done nothing but my best in this job, trying to prove that I was worthy of the great almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but now I see it was a complete waste of time. You ARE a complete bastard and I hope you rot in hell."

Tony straightened back to his full height and knocked the trash can over. Gibbs' medals dropped to the floor. Then Tony swung his arm back and punched Gibbs in the face, hard. The team leader fell off his seat and stayed on the floor. Tony turned away and walked over to the others. Tim and Ziva had their hands over their mouths in shock, but the rest had smiles on their faces. There was complete silence as all the agents on the floor looked on in shock. Tony kissed and hugged Abby, then hugged Jenny and Ducky.

"I'll see you three for dinner this weekend," Tony said. He kissed Abby on the cheek again, and then picked up his box. He turned to Gibbs, who had retaken his seat and was holding his face and looking sheepish. Tony smirked at his former boss. "Goodbye, Leroy, I guess you were right. I can take care of myself. I don't need you after all. Ah well, live and learn."

Gibbs looked down at his desk. He didn't look mad or ready to shoot Tony for hitting him; he looked sad and remorseful.

"Goodbye, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

"Fuck you, Gibbs," Tony replied. He walked past everyone to the elevator with his box in his arms. Then he dropped the box on the floor and turned and looked at Abby and asked, "Abby, would you do me a favor and throw all of this away, please? I don't want it."

Abby smiled at Tony and said, "It would be my pleasure, Tony. I'll call you tonight, okay?

"Okay," Tony agreed. He pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Okay, we have a problem here," Tobias said.

"What?" McGee asked.

"We need DiNotso," Fornell replied.

"It's DiNozzo, you asshole," Tony said from the elevator as he was getting in.

"Tony, wait," Fornell said. "We need to talk to you."

Tony held the elevator doors open and stuck his head out and said, "Tough shit, I don't work here anymore. See the prick over there. I'm sure he can help you. Goodbye."

Tony let the doors go, but Ron Sacks ran to the elevator and stuck his arm in to stop the doors from closing.

"Get your fucking arm out of the doors or I will break it off, and believe me, it would be a pleasure," Tony said menacingly.

"Look, Tony," Ron said. "We need your help. I'm sorry for what happened between us before, okay?

"BULLSHIT, MOVE YOUR ARM NOW!" Tony yelled.

Ron didn't move, so Tony got out of the elevator and walked over to the stairs.

Tobias shouted out to get Tony's attention, "SHARON WILSON!"

Tony stopped and turned around to face everyone except Gibbs, who was still looking down at his desk.

"WHAT?" Tony asked.

"Sharon Wilson; you remember her case, right?" Fornell asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"We have another victim."

"That's not possible," Tony stated. "Gary Brown murdered Sharon and he's still inside."

"No, he's out," Tobias disagreed.

"No, that can't be," Tony said. "I put him away myself. He got 20 years. He can't be out."

"He got parole two weeks ago. He's out and killing again."

"HE'S BEEN OUT FOR TWO WEEKS AND NO ONE INFORMED ME?" Tony shouted. "I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT HIM AWAY. EVERYONE ELSE GAVE UP ON SHARON. I SPENT SIX MONTHS WORKING TO PUT BROWN AWAY AND NOW HE'S OUT?"

"Yes, we got it yesterday because he crossed state lines," Fornell explained.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked.

"Like you said, you worked his case alone for six months," Tobias said. "You know how he thinks and you could be the key to catching him again."

Tony looked at the ground then walked back toward the stairs. He said, "No, find him yourself. I'm no longer a cop or a special agent."

"What if he kills again and you did nothing to help stop him?" Tobias asked, trying the guilt trip angle.

Tony snapped and stomped over to the FBI agent, stopping in front of him with fire in his eyes. "You listen to me, Fornell. I went after him and got him in my spare time. I got him locked up for a 20-year sentence. It's not my fault that he's out now. I lost my job, my apartment, and I had to move to a different state AGAIN because of that case. I did my part. Now, I've just had one of the worst days of my shitty life, so I'm going to go home and open a bottle of scotch. Just leave me ALONE!"

Tony then turned and walked back to the stairs.

"He's after you as well," Tobias said matter-of-factly.

Tony stopped and turned. "WHAT?"

"He's after you. He left a message on the body," Tobias explained.

"What did it say?" Tony asked.

"It read 'Anthony DiNozzo, I left you a gift. I had fun, but you are next.'"

Tony looked at Fornell, then nodded. "Thanks for the warning. Bye now." He walked away, but only got two steps.

"TONY, STOP!" Abby shouted after him. "HE COULD HURT YOU!"

Tony turned and looked at her. "Abby, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Tony, please, Abby's right," Jenny said. "You need protection."

"And who's going to protect me?" Tony asked. "The feds? I don't think so. I can look after myself."

Gibbs spoke from behind everyone, "I'll protect you."

"You want to protect me?" Tony asked incredulously. "I'd rather go with the feds. At least they'd try and protect me. You'd lead the bastard right to me just to see how I'd react."

"For crying out loud, Tony," Gibbs stated. "You know that's not true."

"No, I don't," Tony said. "Not anymore."

"Tobias, we'll protect Tony," Gibbs insisted.

"NO!" Tony shouted. "I DON'T WANT OR NEED YOUR PROTECTION! AND THIS IS NOT AN NCIS CASE, SO BACK OFF!"

"You are an NCIS agent and you're being threatened," Gibbs stated. "That means your team will protect you."

"YOU ARE NOT MY TEAM AND I'M NO LONGER AN NCIS AGENT!" Tony yelled. "IF I DON'T WANT PROTECTION, I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE IT!"

Gibbs turned to the director and asked, "Have you put his paper work through yet?"

"No, not yet," Jenny replied.

"Jen, you accepted my resignation," Tony said plaintively.

"I was going to hold off on doing the paper work in case you changed your mind," Jenny stated. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Christ, Jen," Tony said. "I told you I wanted out and I told you why, even though I didn't want to. I trusted you, Jenny."

"Tony, please, I'm sorry, but I was hoping you and Gibbs could sort your problems out, then you would come back," Jenny explained.

"DO I LOOK LIKE GIBBS TO YOU?" Tony asked angrily. "I DON'T RUN AWAY FOR MONTHS THEN COME BACK WHEN THE MOOD STRIKES ME AND SCREW EVERYONE OVER WITH NO APOLOGIES! I'M NOT GIBBS, JEN!"

"Watch it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "I'll only take so much from you."

Tony smirked at his former boss, then walked up to him face to face and said, "You might not have gotten the fax, JETHRO, but I'm not afraid of you. You have no control over what I say or who I say it to. I've spent the last seven years of my life doing what you've told me to do. I won't do it anymore. You aren't my boss or my friend; you're nothing to me anymore. You made it that way. This is your fault, so don't act like you care about me, because you don't and never have. You may fool the rest of them, but not me. The only reason you want to protect me is so you'll look good to everyone else, you self-important bastard."

Gibbs stepped back and swung his fist at Tony, but Tony blocked his arm and hit Gibbs with his other fist. Gibbs stumbled back. He brought his hand up to his nose and wiped away the blood.

Tony went to step up to Gibbs again when Jen's voice stopped him. "TONY, STOP!"

He turned his head to look at her, but in the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs' right hand curl into a fist and lift to strike him. Tony got ready again and he blocked Gibbs' punch, then he turned and punched the team leader again; this time in the stomach. Gibbs bent over and coughed.

Tony shouted, "STOP provoking me!"

"You're angry, Tony," Gibbs stated.

"OF COURSE, I'M FUCKING ANGRY," Tony hollered.

"We need to let this go, Tony," Gibbs tried to reason.

"I don't have to," Tony said. "You do what you like."

"I can't protect you if you're angry with me and won't talk to me."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Tony asked angrily. "YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO ME FOR MONTHS. WHERE WAS YOUR CONCERN FOR ALL THAT TIME?

"You don't understand," Gibbs tried to explain.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Tony asked. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND AND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. TAKE YOUR CONCERN TO MCGEE AND ZIVA. I MEAN, WHAT, TIM'S WORKED WITH YOU FOR THREE AND A HALF YEARS; ZIVA FOR TWO? SO TELL ME, WHEN DID I COME SO LOW ON YOUR CHECK LIST OF CONCERNS? I MEAN, I'VE ONLY BEEN WATCHING YOUR BACK FOR SEVEN YEARS! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY COMPARE TO TIM AND ZIVA? IT WAS ONLY TWO MONTHS AGO I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THAT OF YOUR DAUGHTER'S FRIEND! IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE, YOU'D STILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE RIVER! I DIDN'T WANT A THANK YOU OR A PROMOTION OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TO ASK IF I WAS ALL RIGHT, BUT NO, YOU BELLOWED AT ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE BECAUSE I THREW MY GUN AWAY BEFORE I DOVE INTO THE WATER TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, SO FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR PROTECTION, GIBBS! I'LL LOOK AFTER MYSELF LIKE I HAVE SINCE I WAS TWELVE!"

"I'm sorry, Tony, and thank you," Gibbs said quietly.

To Tony, the apology and thank you were too little, too late, and he saw red. He stepped forward and punched Gibbs in the face. Gibbs fell to the floor and Tony hovered over him, ready to punch him again.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ONE WORD I SAID?" Tony asked angrily.

"Okay, that's enough, Tony," Ducky said, ever the peacemaker. "Step away. You're worth more than this. Please?"

Tony finally stepped away from Gibbs, then he walked over to his old desk and leaned against it.

"I trained you well, Tony," Gibbs commented as he got to his feet.

That was it. Tony had had enough. "Go screw yourself, Gibbs. Jen, put the paper work through. I'm not coming back. I'm going home. I don't work for NCIS and I don't want protection from the feds. I have a gun at home. I have and will look after myself."

Tony kissed Abby's cheek and walked to the stairs and out of sight.

Tobias stepped forward and commented, "That kid has skills, Jethro."

Gibbs went to his desk and took out some Kleenex to try and stop his nose from bleeding. He said, "I did train him, you know."

"PPPHHH," Abby blew a raspberry at Gibbs.

"What was that, Abby?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"It was PPPHHH, Gibbs," Abby said. "You seem to have forgotten, Tony was one hell of a cop before he came here. He trained himself; you just helped a little."

"Abby, how long are you gonna to be mad at me?" Gibbs asked plaintively.

"As long as Tony is, maybe longer," Abby replied. "You screwed up, Gibbs."

"I know."

"Well, it only took months, three punches to the face and one to the stomach to see it," Abby pointed out. "He may never forgive you, and I can't say that I blame him."

"Abby, I already feel like shit," Gibbs said.

"Good," Abby stated. "Now, I'm going to Tony's before he drinks himself to death, if I may, Director?"

"Sure, Abby," Jen agreed, "But take someone with you."

"Like?" Abby asked.

"Ziva or McGee," Jen replied.

"I don't think so," Abby said.

"Why?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Because I don't trust them," Abby replied.

"ABBY!" McGee said indignantly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Abby shouted. "YOU BOTH ACTED LIKE A PAIR OF SUCK UPS AT TONY'S EXPENSE! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, AS LONG AS TONY'S ANGRY AT YOU, THEN SO AM I!"

Tobias said, "Ron will go with you, Abby."

"No way in hell," Abby protested. "Tony will kill him."

"Abby," Tobias said. "You need someone with you if you're going to DiNotso's."

"D-I-N-O-Z-Z-O," Abby spelled out for the FBI agent. "DiNozzo, that's his name. Use it."

"Fine, but Sacks has to go with you if you go to Tony's," Fornell stated emphatically.

"Don't blame me if he has to sit outside the door all day and all night," Abby said.

"I'll see him later, Abby, but don't tell him," Gibbs said.

"I don't keep secrets from Tony," Abby said. "I'll tell him you're coming and if he doesn't open the door, that's your fault. Come on, Sacks."

Ron stated, "That's Special Agent-"

"Does it look like I care?" Abby interrupted. "Your boss can't even say Tony's name right. You should count yourself lucky that I know yours at all. The only reason I do is because you tried to put Tony in jail for a murder he didn't commit."

"That might have been an oversight on my part," Ron said sheepishly.

"And it only took you two years to admit it," Abby said. "But maybe try it when Tony can hear you."

"Fine," Ron said. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Abby said. "Bye Ducky, Jen. I'll call in later."

"Okay, Abby, but I'll call Tony later myself just to make sure he's all right," Jen said.

"Me too, Abby," Ducky stated.

"Okay, I'll speak to you both later," Abby said as she turned to leave.

"Bye," Gibbs said. "Abby?"

Abby didn't reply as she walked to the elevator with Ron Sacks.

"How long are we going to be in the cat house?" Ziva asked once Abby was gone.

"That's dog house, Ziva," McGee corrected.

"Who cares? Dog, cat, whatever," Ziva said.

"With Abby or Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Abby," Ziva said. "Tony is not coming back, yes?"

"You're a real piece of work," Jenny said. "You have no idea what your behavior has been like lately, have you?

"What have I done?" Ziva asked.

"It's like you and McGee live in your own little bubble of self importance," Jenny stated. "No one exists but you two and Gibbs. It's beyond sad."

"We may have treated Tony different lately, but we didn't mean anything by it," McGee said.

"Bullshit," Jenny exclaimed. "You both did it on purpose; anything to bring Tony down a peg or two. Gibbs is the bastard in this thing, but you two did nothing to help the situation. I'm almost surprised he didn't hit the two of you, too."

"I would have hit him back," Ziva said. "Anyway, what has Tony ever done for me?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"No, I am not," Ziva replied. "Apart from annoying me, that is."

"Ziva, he saved your life on that undercover op last year," Jenny stated. "He took a beating so you wouldn't get one. He's always had your back, and that goes for all of you, and how do you repay him? You treat him like shit."

"All he does is tease me," McGee said indignantly.

"For God's sake, Tim, who was the first person to defend you when everyone thought you killed a cop, and who stayed at your apartment all night to make sure you were all right?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he is gone now, so what can we do?" Ziva asked.

"You know what, Ziva," Jen said. "That's your problem."

"What?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Out of sight out of mind," Jenny elaborated. "Tony is supposed to be your friend. When you were on the run last year, Tony almost got fired because he was helping you and all you could do was thank Gibbs. Maybe both you and McGee could take your heads out of Gibbs' back side long enough to thank Tony once in a while. After all, when Gibbs was away, the closure rate stayed the same for your team. Gibbs doesn't walk on water and the sooner you both understand that, the better. No wonder Tony left. I've only been with you for a half an hour and I want to throw up." Jen turned her attention to Gibbs and said, "Gibbs, when you and Fornell have a plan to help Tony, I want in. He might not want to be NCIS anymore, but he's MY friend and WE are going to protect him, and the only reason I haven't had a go at you yet is because I don't have a year to waste to get it all out, but we will talk about this after Tony is back."

"Yes, Director," Gibbs said. "Ah, what about Tony's resignation?"

"I put it in my desk and I can't seem to find it," Jenny replied.

"He's going to be pissed," Gibbs pointed out.

"I can handle Tony, but you, Gibbs, you fix this," Jen ordered. "I want Tony back. At the moment, I would trade you three in to have him back without a second thought."

"I'll get Tony back, Jen, I just don't know how yet," Gibbs replied.

"Try telling him the reason you've been treating him like shit these past months; although I can't think of a reason that would make even you so cruel," Jen said. "Tell the truth."

"Now, that's not a good idea," Gibbs said.

"Give him anything less and he'll see through it," Jenny stated firmly

"Crap," Gibbs exclaimed.

"I have work to do," Ducky said. "Excuse me."

"Brief me when you both have a plan to help Tony," Jenny said. "I have to make some calls."

Jen went back to her office, while Ducky went back down to Autopsy.

"Tobias, office," Gibbs said.

Gibbs and Fornell headed towards the elevator.

"What about us, Boss?" McGee asked.

"I suggest you both think of what you're going to do to get Tony to trust you again," Gibbs directed. "Because he'll have to if we're going to protect him."

"How are we going to do that?" Ziva inquired.

"Try admitting you were wrong," Gibbs suggested. "If you can't see it after Abby's and Jen's words, then maybe you are everything they said."

Gibbs and Tobias continued to the elevator, while Ziva and McGee started to think of what to say to Tony. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Tobias got in. As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and then sagged against the wall. Then he slowly slid to the floor. Tobias leaned on the wall opposite Gibbs.

After waiting a few minutes, Gibbs looked up at his friend and asked," Okay, so what do we do?"

"About what?" Fornell asked.

"About protecting Tony?"

"We can't protect him, Jethro."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want us to," Tobias explained.

"Tough, we can't just leave him alone for this mad man to come after him."

"Gibbs, he made it clear that he doesn't want us protecting him, especially you."

"I don't care," Gibbs stated firmly. "I will protect him."

"You and I both know he'll give us all the slip if we start watching him."

"Yeah, but how can we convince him?"

"Not we, Jethro," Tobias clarified. "YOU!"

"C'mon, Tobias," Gibbs stated. "You saw him in there. He'll never trust me again."

"Maybe not, but you have to try," Tobias said. "Jenny suggested telling him the truth?"

"NO, NOT A CHANCE!" Gibbs protested.

"You have to, Gibbs, because as tough as Tony thinks he is, if this guy wants him dead, he'll find a way, and to be honest we need the information Tony has in order to catch this guy, so I say the FBI takes the lead in finding Brown and NCIS takes the protection detail on Tony, but that'll only happen if you try and get Tony to risk putting his life in your hands again."

"I have to tell him the truth, don't I?" Gibbs said in defeat.

"Yes, and we need to talk to him tonight."

"Okay, you and I will go his place. You get the information you need, then leave. I'll take care of Tony after that. I do not need a witness for that conversion, but if you come back later and there's a bullet in me, it's your fault."

"I can't believe you let it get this bad, Jethro," Tobias said. "When you first told me, I was shocked, but I told you to tell Tony the truth and that he would understand, but you went in the opposite direction."

"I was going to tell him, but that thing with Janine happened," Gibbs explained. "There was no way after that. I just tried to let it go. It was hard, but I was living with it." Gibbs signed. "Then I almost died. He saved me. I was just so angry at him; not that I wanted to die or anything. It's just I owe him so much and he deserves better; I had to push him away."

"Tonight, Gibbs, you tell him everything," Tobias stated. "He's already handed in his notice. What difference could it make? He's gone from NCIS like you wanted. You have nothing left to lose. He hates you, but maybe he'll hate you less if he knows the truth."

"He might hate me more."

"Maybe, but you owe him something. I've not seen anyone so hurt as Tony was when we first came in here today. You did this wrong, Gibbs. If by some miracle he forgives you, maybe, just maybe, you still might have him as a friend, but we have to save his life first for that to happen, so let's talk to what's left of your team and the director and head over to DiNozzo's, all right?

"Okay, but not a word to them about the conversion I have to have with Tony," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, I've kept quiet for six months," Tobias assured his friend. "It's none of my business and it's none of theirs."

"Thanks, let's go and see the others."

Gibbs got up from the floor and flipped the emergency stop switch again. The elevator doors opened and he and Tobias walked out. McGee and Ziva looked up from McGee's desk, where they were talking.

"So, Boss, what do we do?" McGee asked.

Gibbs picked up his medals and Tony's gun and badge, then he walked over to Tony's old desk and put the medals back in the drawer and locked it. He put Tony's badge and gun in his pocket, then walked back over to McGee and Ziva.

"Go upstairs to the director's office and wait outside for me," Gibbs ordered. "I have to talk to Ducky. If Tobias and I aren't there in 20 minutes, one or both of us are probably dead."

"Why would you be dead?" Ziva asked.

"Ducky didn't say much earlier because he likes to say things in private, but I have to get him to forgive me in some small way because we need the team on this and as much as Ducky hates me at the moment, and he really does hate me, I need him to help me with Tony," Gibbs replied.

"So Ducky's on Tony's side," Ziva said.

"Looks like," McGee added.

Gibbs looked at both of them with fire in his eyes and said angrily, "THERE ARE NO SIDES! THIS IS MY FAULT, NOT TONY'S. I'VE BEEN EASY ON YOU BOTH THESE PAST FEW MONTHS FOR MY OWN REASONS! ABBY AND THE DIRECTOR ARE RIGHT! YOU BOTH HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THE WAY I'VE BEEN TREATING TONY! IT STOPS NOW! I KNOW FOR A FACT IF I HAD GONE AFTER EITHER ONE OF YOU LIKE I HAVE TONY THESE PAST FEW MONTHS, HE WOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT, NOT TAKEN ADVANTAGE! I DIDN'T SEE WHAT YOU WERE BOTH DOING BECAUSE OF MY OWN STUPIDITY! IT STOPS NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Boss," McGee said.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva echoed.

"IF BY SOME COSMIC MIRACLE I GET TONY BACK HERE, YOU WILL BOTH TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT!" Gibbs continued. "IF I SEE ONE SIGN THAT YOU AREN'T, YOU'LL BOTH BE LOOKING FOR NEW JOBS!"

Gibbs stomped off, Tobias following in his wake.

"I could wait with them," Tobias offered. "I really don't want to hear Ducky tearing strips off you."

"No," Gibbs said. "You're my back up."

"I don't want to be," Fornell complained.

"I don't care."

"Oh, man."

Gibbs smiled at Tobias as they both walked away.

Once the two older men were gone, McGee turned to Ziva and said, "He's right, you know."

"Yes, I know," Ziva stated. "I knew it as soon as Tony started packing. I just refused to admit it. This is partly our fault."

"So, what are we gonna to do?" McGee asked.

"I have no idea."

"We could phone Tony," McGee suggested.

"No, I think that would just upset him," Ziva said. "He does not want to talk to us and I do not blame him. We should give him some time."

"You're right," Tim agreed. "How about we wait for Gibbs and Fornell to give us their plan, then we go from there?"

"Okay, but this is going to be hard," Ziva said. "I am not good at apologies."

Chapter three coming soon

Thanks too: The Swordsman, jdsreignsupreme, Rowena Prince, julie250, Fanfic0Reader, Lady FoxFire, DS2010, TrinaXO, jennie, sarah999, SchroedingersKat, sundarkeyes, GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins, Herky Illiniwek, carismum, ban-chan100, Alisa123, blarney, angeleyes46, MissMary74, ladykale1985, Lilliana1981, beyondtired, njferrell.

Many hugs, kisses and thanks to Arress for a wonderful job as Beta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs and Fornell walked into Autopsy. Gibbs called out, "Ducky, you here?"

Ducky walked in from the back room, drying his hands. Gibbs walked over to him, while Fornell wisely stayed out of the way.

"What can I do for you, Special Agent Gibbs?" Ducky asked, no hint of warmth in his voice.

"That's a bit formal, don't you think, Ducky?" Gibbs asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No, I do not."

"C'mon, Ducky, give me a break, will you?"

"No," Ducky said firmly. "Did you come down here for a case, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Please, Ducky, I need your help with Tony to convince him he needs my help."

"Not a chance in hell," Ducky stated emphatically.

"He's in danger, Ducky, and I need him to forgive me."

"Anthony has made it quite clear he does not want YOUR help," Ducky said firmly. "I agree that he needs protection. I was planning on calling him tonight to try and convince him to trust the FBI, but I will not ask him to trust you. Now, if we are done, I have work to do."

"Ducky, please," Gibbs practically begged.

"NO, and I do not wish to talk about this with someone else in the room."

"Ducky, you can talk in front of Tobias," Gibbs assured the doctor.

"Fine, I really don't care anymore," Ducky said. "I am beyond disappointed in you and until you make things right with Anthony, I will not talk to him about you. I have no idea why you did this. Anthony has been trying for months to figure out what he has done to deserve the treatment you have given him. That poor lad is heartbroken."

"I'm sorry, Ducky," Gibbs offered a rare apology.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY!" Ducky shouted. "All that boy had was his job and the people he worked with. He has no family whatsoever. He considered us his family and now he has nothing. You made him give up not only his job, but his family as well. All he has now is Abby, Jen and me. You have taken away Tim and Ziva, and most of all, YOURSELF. The boy loves you with all his heart, and not just as a boss, and you threw him away like yesterday's rubbish."

"What do you mean, not just as a boss?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Ducky turned and walked away. He didn't want to break Tony's confidence about his feelings for Gibbs, so he had to come up with something to say. He turned back to Gibbs and said, "You meant the world to him. He did everything you asked of him for seven years. He is a great agent and an even better friend. He has never let you down, but you let him down again and again with your words and the little glares you sent his way, even when it was perfectly obvious he had done nothing to deserve them, but he took them anyway because he needed us to be his family. It is the only one he has ever known and now he has lost half of it, because of you.

"Anthony was disowned at the age of twelve, as you well know, but you have no idea what happened before that or the way he was treated at the military academy or in every police station he has ever worked," Ducky continued. "He was finally happy here. I have known you to be mad and angry; I have known you be heartless, but I never thought you would go out of your way to break someone down little by little for months on end to the point where he gives up the only thing that has ever meant anything to him. Like I said, I have no idea why you did this, but Anthony is right; you are a bastard and I only hope it was worth it, because for whatever the reason, either for yourself or for some other reason you thought you were doing it for Anthony, it does not matter at the end of the day. You did not think about what would happen to him or what he would do after you had finished your little game. Even though Anthony acted tough upstairs, you have broken that boy, and for that he may never forgive you, and I don't think I will either. Now, I have work to do. Good day, gentlemen."

Ducky walked away from Gibbs to the back room without another word.

Tobias walked over to Gibbs and observed dryly, "That did not go well."

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied with no humor.

"Yeah, but I have to say, it was impressive."

"Yeah, if I didn't feel like killing myself before, I certainly do now."

"I hate you say it, Gibbs, but you have a lot of work ahead of you, and it doesn't stop with Tony."

"What have I done?" Gibbs asked sadly.

"Well, not only have you broken up Tony's family, but your own as well."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Tobias," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"C'mon, we have to see your director, then get to Tony's."

"Can't we go tomorrow?" Gibbs asked, wanting any reason to put off the conversation with Tony. "Abby and your agent are with him. He'll be fine tonight."

"No," Tobias firmly refused Gibbs' request. "I need to speak to him about the case and if we don't go, you'll just drink bourbon and play with your boat all night. You need to sort this out."

"I don't know how much more I can take."

"Tony did it for months and you've lasted, what, one hour?"

"Are you trying to make me feel even worse?"

"Maybe."

Gibbs and Fornell left Autopsy and made their way to the director's office. Once there, they saw McGee and Ziva sitting in her waiting area. Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jen called out.

All four of them entered the office and stood in front of the desk facing the director.

"You have a plan?" Jenny asked.

"Tobias and I are going to Tony's," Gibbs informed her. "He's going to talk to him about the case, then leave. Then I'm going to try and talk to him about protection by NCIS. If that doesn't work, then we let the FBI go ahead and protect Tony with us as backup without him knowing."

"Tony isn't stupid," Jen pointed out. "He'll know that we're watching him."

"True," Gibbs agreed. "But I hope it doesn't come to that. I'll convince him to trust NCIS."

"That's the problem," Jen stated. "He does trust NCIS. He doesn't trust YOU, McGee or Ziva."

"I know," Gibbs said. "Look, Jen, just give me the night to talk to Tony. If he hasn't agreed by then, maybe we can put another NCIS team on his protection detail."

"Okay," Jenny agreed. "But if he does agree to trust you again and anything happens to him, I'll have all three of your badges. Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all replied in unison, "Yes."

"McGee and Ziva, go downstairs and go over the plans for Tony's apartment for possible entries and exits," Jenny ordered.

"Yes, Director," McGee replied for them both.

Ziva and McGee left the director's office, leaving Gibbs and Fornell standing in front of Jenny.

"Gibbs, I don't want them on protection detail if you have any reservations about them protecting Tony," Jen said firmly. "I've seen all three of you behave in a manner that I would not have thought possible. He told me weeks ago that he wasn't happy. He begged me not to say anything to you and I didn't, and for that I take full responsibility. I should've done something sooner, but I didn't want to become another person Tony couldn't trust."

"I understand, Jen," Gibbs replied. "Ducky has just made his feelings very clear."

"Oh, no, Gibbs, you misunderstand," Jen said. "I haven't begun to tell you my feelings on this issue, but that'll have to wait for another time."

"I'll look forward to it," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Does it look like I am laughing?" Jenny stated, not at all amused.

"No," Gibbs answered. "Okay, would you all give me a break already?"

"Like the one you gave Tony?" Jen asked dryly.

"Please, Jen, I get it, okay. I'll talk to Tony and try and sort this mess out."

"Okay. The first thing is to try and get him to take the protection from NCIS; you and your team first. If that doesn't work, we go with another team, one that Tony trusts. If he's still not happy, try selling the FBI, then try and get him to come back. If not your team, then maybe on another team; he can have anyone he wants."

"Really, any team?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Gibbs, at this moment he could have your team if he wanted it, but he wouldn't work with McGee and Ziva."

"Point taken."

"You know I might join NCIS," Tobias commented. "There's always fun in this building."

"Destroying someone's life is not fun, Fornell," Jen stated. "Now get out of here and call me when Tony has made a decision."

Gibbs handed Jenny Tony's badge and gun. She took them and put them in her desk. Gibbs and Fornell then left the director's office in order to go to Tony's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Across town, Tony had just gotten home when there was a knock at the door. It could be the pizza he'd ordered. He put down the bottle of scotch that he was getting ready to open and went to answer the door. He called out, "Who is it?"

"Goth," Abby replied.

Tony started to open the door. "Abby, it's not safe here, you shouldn't be… " His voice trailed off as he opened the door completely to find Abby standing there along with the FBI agent, Ron Sacks.

"Not my idea, Tony," Abby explained. "They wouldn't let me come otherwise."

"I'll just wait out here," Ron offered.

"Come in," Tony stated.

Abby walked into the room, removed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack in the corner.

Tony still had the door open. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Are you sure, Tony?" Ron asked.

"Get your ass in here. You're letting the heat out," Tony ordered.

"Thanks," Ron said, as he, too, entered the apartment.

"Yeah, well, you caught me in not my finest hour today," Tony said. "I normally only embarrass myself in front of friends, but today I did it in front of the whole office and two FBI agents."

Tony and Ron walked over to the couch and sat down. Abby sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Drink?" Tony offered.

"Nah," Ron declined. "Thanks, man, I'm on the clock."

"I said I didn't want protection," Tony stated firmly.

"Well, you're not really," Ron replied. "Abby wanted to come and she couldn't come by herself so… "

Tony turned to Abby, who was throwing back a shot, and asked, "Abby, what about McGee and Ziva?"

"We're not speaking at the moment, Tony," Abby replied.

"Abby, I don't want you losing all your friends because of me," Tony said.

"Our friends, Tony," Abby stated.

"No, Abby, they aren't my friends. You, Ducky and Jen are my friends; McGee, Ziva and the other fucker are not." Tony turned to Ron and asked, "So FBI, seeing as you aren't drinking scotch, do you want a soda?

"It's Ron, and thanks," Ron said.

Tony got up and went to his kitchen. He got Ron a soda out of the fridge and came back in the room just as there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Abby said, starting to get up from the floor.

Both Tony and Ron stood in front of her. Tony said, "No, you sit. WE will get the door."

"You two are no fun," Abby grumbled.

"I'm fun," Tony stated. "Ron might not be, but I am."

"I'm fun, too," Ron protested.

"Ah, guys, the door?" Abby reminded them.

"Oh, I forgot," Tony said as he pulled his gun out of the holster on his hip and checked the safety. "You ready, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron stated.

Tony and Sacks walked over to the door. Tony called out, "Who is it?"

"Pizza from Marco's."

Tony lowered his weapon and opened the door a little. "Open the box," He ordered.

"What?" The pizza guy asked in confusion.

"Open the box," Tony repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Tony stated firmly. "Now, do you want your tip or not?"

"Fine," The pizza guy finally agreed. He opened the box and exposed the pizza.

"Nice," Tony said. "Okay, thanks." He opened his door all the way and took the pizza. He paid the guy and sent him on his way. Ron and Tony went back to the couch and they all dug in.

"Marco's?" Ron asked.

"It's a cover," Tony explained. "Better you not know."

"Tony, I have to say this and I'll never mention it again," Ron said.

"Okay," Tony replied.

"About the whole jail thing, I'm sorry about that," Ron apologized. "I guess you just rubbed me up the wrong way."

"Forget it," Tony stated. "Anyway, Abby cleared me."

"Yes, I did," Abby said.

"Also, I've never been so happy in my life than I was this afternoon," Ron said. "I don't mean about you being upset or anything, but when you hit Gibbs; man, I thought I had died and gone to heaven."

"Yeah, that was weird," Tony stated. "I've never thought about hitting him before, and definitely not in the office, but he just pissed me off."

"It was cool and he deserved it," Abby put in.

"Abby, I want to thank you for sticking up for me," Tony said. "It means a lot."

"That's what little sisters do," Abby stated emphatically.

"Okay, I'm confused," Ron said. "You're her brother?"

"Not by blood, but that doesn't mean anything, right, Abby?" Tony replied.

"Yep, that's right." Abby agreed.

"I have no family, so Abby and Ducky are my family," Tony elaborated.

"And Gibbs," Abby added.

"Abby, please don't start," Tony begged. "Whatever Gibbs and I had is over and it has been for a long time. I should've left when Kate died."

"NO," Abby said loudly. "Then I would have missed you too much."

"Abby, please," Tony said. "You spend more time here than at your own place. Most of the food in the fridge is yours. I have two shelves full of women's products in my bathroom and my spare bedroom is painted black."

"And your point is?" Abby asked.

Tony and Ron laughed, then Tony said, "My point is, if I was straight, I'd have a lot of explaining to do to all my dates."

On hearing that, Ron almost choked on his soda.

"Tony, do you know what you just said?" Abby asked.

"Oh, crap," Tony moaned. He turned to Ron apprehensively.

"I don't care, Tony," Ron reassured him. "It was just a shock. My brother's gay, so it doesn't bother me at all."

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but would you mind not telling anyone, please?" Tony requested.

"Consider it done," Ron easily agreed. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Thanks," Tony said, relieved.

"Tony, you know you can come out now," Abby pointed out.

"No, I can't, Abby," Tony disagreed. "Just because I've left NCIS, I still need a job and the less they know about my personal life the better."

"I know you're not fond of the FBI, Tony, but we would have you in a second," Ron stated.

"To be honest, the FBI isn't my kind of thing," Tony said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, everyone in the forces knows NCIS, but apart from that, we're not that well known and I like that," Tony explained. "The FBI is just so big and brassy." He paused a moment, then added, "Sorry, Ron, I didn't mean to offend."

"No, that's okay," Ron assured him. "You know, last week a friend from the New York office came by for a visit. I've been talking to him for ten years on the phone about cases that we've both had details on and I had never met him in person before. It was really weird. About half an hour after he arrived I wanted to stick him at the other end of the bar and call him on the phone."

"That's funny," Tony said. "But you get the idea. I know almost everyone at NCIS. Telling people that I'm gay isn't the best thing in the world to do."

"True," Ron agreed. "Who else knows, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, that's okay," Tony stated. "Well Abby, Ducky and Jen; that's all."

"So, Gibbs doesn't know then?" Ron asked.

"God, no," Tony stated emphatically.

"He's not a homophobe is he?" Ron inquired.

"I don't think so, but you never know how people are going to react and he hates me enough as it is," Tony said.

"So, what started all that this afternoon then?" Ron wanted to know.

"Well, Gibbs has been more hostile the past few months and this morning I just had enough," Tony explained. "I went and saw Jen and told her I was leaving, then I went and saw Abby and Ducky to tell them first. After that I went to tell the rest, but as soon as Gibbs saw me, he started in on me again and it just all snowballed from there."

"I'll tell you what," Ron said. "I would love to smack Fornell like that just once."

"Yeah, well, like Abby said, he deserved it," Tony stated. "He was being an asshole."

"I forgot to tell you, Tony," Abby stated. "He's coming over here later."

"He can stay outside then," Tony said firmly. "Unless you hide all the knives and take my gun away."

"I don't think he's going to back down on the whole protection thing, and to be honest, I hope he doesn't," Abby said. "You're my brother, Tony, I need you alive."

"I'll be fine, Abby," Tony assured her. "This guy that's after me is a moron."

"Even a moron can work a gun, Tony," Abby stated. "All you have to do is remember what happened to Kate."

"I don't need to be reminded what happened to Kate," Tony stated. "She was my partner, Abby."

"I know, but I don't want to go to your funeral for a very long time," Abby pleaded. "Please, think about the protection."

Just then Tony's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello."

"_Anthony, my dear boy, how are you doing?" Ducky said._

"I'm good, Ducky, I have Abby and Ron here."

"_Ron? So you have made peace with the FBI?"_

"No, Ducky, just Ron. The rest of the FBI, not so much."

_Ducky laughed and said, "I just wanted to call to check that you are all right after this afternoon."_

"I'm okay, Duck, still a little pissed off, but okay."

"_I was very proud of you this afternoon, Anthony. Normally I don't like violence, but today it was justified."_

"Thanks, Ducky, I must admit I felt better afterwards."

"_I should let you know that Special Agents Gibbs and Fornell have just left Autopsy. They are on their way to see you. They asked me to help and I refused."_

"Ducky, did you just call Gibbs, 'Special Agent Gibbs'?"

"_Yes, and I will continue to do so, Anthony. Let's just say I made my feelings clear about how I feel about him."_

"Ducky, I asked you not to take sides."

"_I know, my boy, but he deserved everything I said, and more. If he can't see that, then I have no time for him. He is in the wrong and I could not let the matter drop, and get this, he had Fornell with him for back up."_

"Thank you, Ducky, I really appreciate you standing up for me."

"_That's what friends are for, Anthony."_

"We're having pizza. Would you like to join us?"

"_No, thank you, I have to get home to mother, but I will call you in the morning."_

"Okay, thanks, Ducky, and say hello to your mother for me."

"_I will. Oh, and, Anthony, please think about that protection. You are too important to lose."_

"I have Abby going on about it now. I'll think about it, Ducky."

"_Thank you, bye."_

"Bye," Tony said, then he hung up the phone and chuckled.

"Is Ducky all right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he just gave Gibbs an earful," Tony replied.

"I knew he would when they were alone," Abby commented.

"No, they weren't alone; Gibbs took Fornell as back up," Tony said.

Abby laughed and said, "You're kidding?"

"No, I wish I'd been a fly on the wall," Tony stated. "That would've been a sight to see."

"Did Ducky tell you what he said?" Abby inquired.

"No, but he did call Gibbs, 'Special Agent Gibbs'," Tony said.

"Oh, crap, and I missed it," Abby stated.

"He also asked me to consider the protection."

"So that's two against one," Abby said.

"Three against one, Abby," Ron interjected.

"Thank you, Ron," Tony said dryly.

"You're welcome," Ron replied.

"Wait a minute," Tony commented. "You couldn't stand me an hour ago."

"That was then and this is now," Ron said.

"And?"

"Now I like you and I want you alive so I can kick your ass at basketball," Ron said.

"Never gonna happen," Tony assured him. "I have skills on the court, my friend. I'd beat you into the ground."

"Okay, once this is over and you're in the clear, I'm gonna beat you with one hand behind my back," Ron boasted.

"Deal," Tony said, accepting the challenge.

"I have 50 bucks on Tony," Abby said.

"Hah," Tony gloated.

"I'm pretty good, Abby," Ron commented.

"Not as good as Tony, and remember, I've seen him play," Abby bragged.

"Okay, if he wins, I'll give you both 50 bucks," Ron said.

"I'm gonna need that money soon," Tony stated. "I'm unemployed."

"Not for long, Tony," Abby assured her friend.

Tony's phone rang again. He answered it. "Hello."

"_Tony, you okay?" Jenny asked._

"Yeah, Jen, I'm good."

"_Okay, I wanted to let you know that Gibbs and Fornell are on their way to your place."_

"I know, Ducky just called."

"_Okay, I just wanted to warn you."_

"Thanks, Jen. Are you okay? You sound funny."

"_I'm just worried about you, Tony. I'm sorry. I know Abby and Ducky are probably going on at you about this, but I want you to take the protection, please."_

"Yeah, they are and I promise, I'll think about it, Jen."

"_Okay. They should be there soon."_

"Don't worry, Jen, I won't hit him again."

"_I don't care if you hit him, Tony, just don't kill him; too much paper work, okay."_

Tony laughed. "Okay, Jen, I'll try to restrain myself."

"_Have a good night, Tony, and please be safe."_

"Bye, Jen, and thanks for today."

"_No problem, Tony."_

Tony hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Abby and Ron.

"Jenny?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to warn me that Gibbs and Fornell are on their way," Tony informed her.

"Anything else?"

"I said I wouldn't hit him again, but she said she didn't care if I did, just as long as

I didn't kill him; too much paper work."

"But you can hit him," Abby pointed out. "That's good."

"I don't want to hit him, Abby," Tony said. "I did enough of that this afternoon."

"You're not angry anymore?" Abby inquired.

"No," Tony answered. "I'm still beyond pissed, but he's not worth it."

"I could hit him for you," Abby offered.

Both Tony and Ron chuckled at her comment.

"No thanks, Abby," Tony said. "Remember, you still work there."

"Not for long," Abby stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, confused.

"I don't want to be there anymore," Abby informed him. "Not after today."

"Abby, give it a few weeks, okay," Tony requested.

"There's no point, Tony," Abby said. "You're not gonna be there, I can't even look at McGee and Ziva, and I feel like running Gibbs over with my car."

"What about Ducky and Jen?" Tony asked.

"I hardly ever see Jen at work, Tony, and I only really see Ducky at lunch time, and with you gone, it won't be the same," Abby stated. "Like I said before I left, I don't trust McGee or Ziva."

"That's why Ron had to come with you, isn't it?" Tony asked..

"Yep," Ron answered for her. "She told them and they were not happy."

"I don't care," Abby said. "I've been wanting to say something for weeks, but you made me promise."

"Honestly, Abby, I didn't mean it to go this far," Tony stated sadly.

Tony had tears in his eyes and Abby got up off the floor and sat on his knee and gave him a hug.

"This isn't your fault," Abby assured her friend. "They did this, not you."

"Okay," Tony said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"No, Tonybear, you listen to me," Abby said firmly. "THEY did this. Gibbs started it for no apparent reason and the other two joined in because they're spineless idiots. You were just trying to keep me and Ducky, as well as Jen, out of it because you were worried about us getting upset."

"Yeah, that worked out well," Tony said sarcastically. "You got upset anyway and ended up not speaking to Gibbs, Ziva or McGee."

"That's my decision, Tonybear," Abby reassured him. "You're my brother and nothing is going to change that."

Abby wiped the tears from Tony's face with the sleeves of her shirt, then Tony looked at Ron.

"Sorry, Ron," Tony said. "You haven't caught me on my best day."

"Tony, I did catch you on your best day," Ron stated. "This is much better than that act you usually put on."

"How many times have I told you that?" Abby asked Tony gently.

"I know, Abby," Tony replied. "It's just easier."

"I know it is," Abby said. She kissed Tony's forehead and gave him another hug. Then there was another knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

**Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed and clicked on favorite.**

**Special thanks to Arress for all the hard work and being a wonderful Beta. **

Chapter 4

"Crap," Tony exclaimed. "I really don't want him seeing me like this."

"You go take a shower and clean up," Abby instructed. "Take as long as you want. Ron and I will keep them entertained."

"Thanks, Abby," Tony said. "But please, I don't want to come out and find you upset, okay?"

"Sure," Abby agreed. "Now go on."

Tony got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. He turned around to Ron. "Ron, be careful at the door, okay?"

"We'll be fine, Tony," Ron replied. "Go and get cleaned up."

"Thanks." Tony went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Abby and Ron went to the front door. Abby called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me and Fornell, Abby," Gibbs replied from the other side of the door.

Ron opened the door and waved Gibbs and Fornell into the room. The two older agents entered, then Ron closed the door while Abby went back to her place on the floor with the scotch. Ron took his place back on the couch, while the other two stood and watched.

"So, where is he?" Tobias asked.

"Shower," Abby answered.

"Okay, any coffee?" Tobias requested.

"No," Abby replied.

"Abby, how long has he been in there?" Gibbs asked.

"Ron, what do you think?" Abby asked.

"Well, Abby, I'd say about one minute or so," Ron answered.

"Abby, go and get him," Tobias ordered.

"No," Abby refused.

"Fine, I'll get him myself," Tobias said.

Fornell started towards the bathroom when Abby jumped up and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"I don't think so," Abby said.

"I need to speak to him, Abby," Tobias said. "There's a killer on the loose."

"And Tony having five minutes' peace to have a shower is going to stop him how?" Abby asked.

"Abby-" Tobias started.

"BACK OFF!" Abby interrupted.

"Tobias, let's go and make some coffee," Gibbs suggested.

Fornell looked back at Abby, then looked at Ron.

"Don't look at me," Ron stated. "I agree with Abby."

"Fine," Tobias said with bad grace.

Gibbs and Tobias went into the kitchen to make the coffee.

Once they were out of the room, Abby said, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Ron replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We don't have time for this, Gibbs," Tobias stated once they were both in the kitchen.

As Gibbs made the coffee, he said, "Please, Tobias, just give him ten minutes, all right, and remember, Tony doesn't have to talk to you and one way of pissing him off is upsetting Abby, so just let him do it his way."

"All right, but we have to get this guy, so I need to talk to Tony without you two fighting."

"I won't say a word about the case, just about his protection."

"Okay, good. You know, you're very agreeable today."

"It's been a very bad day. I'm hoping me not being a complete bastard might change my luck."

Tobias laughed and said, "Good luck with that."

"You know, a little support here would be nice; I'm gonna have the biggest conversion of my life tonight."

"I am supporting you, but I like to have fun with you, too."

"You're such a good friend and a complete asshole at the same time."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony called from inside the bathroom, "Abby."

"Yeah, Tony," Abby answered. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "But could you get me some clean clothes please? In my hurry to get away from those two, I forgot."

"Sure, hold on a minute."

"Thanks."

Abby went to Tony's bedroom and got him some clothes. She went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"It's open, Abby," Tony called to her.

Abby opened the door and placed Tony's clothes on the lid of the hamper. Tony was in the process of shaving and he had shaving cream all over his face. Abby laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Tony asked.

"You look like Santa Claus."

"Abby, I'm not fat, I'm so not jolly at the moment, I'm Italian and all I have on is a towel. How do I look like Santa Claus?"

Ron shouted from the living room, "Santa could be Italian, Tony."

"Don't be an idiot, Ron," Tony called back. "Santa is not Italian."

"Have you seen him?" Ron asked. "He could be black for all you know."

Tony and Abby laughed.

"Shut up, Ron," Tony said.

"Abby, back me up here," Ron requested.

"Ron had a point, Tony," Abby stated.

"Would you two please leave me alone so I can get ready?" Tony asked.

"Abby, he's admitting defeat," Ron said. "We won."

"Not really, Ron, unless you can produce a black or Italian Santa," Abby stated.

"I have my ways," Ron stated.

Fornell shouted from the kitchen, "Tony, please, could you hurry up? I need to speak to you."

"Keep your pants on!" Abby yelled back.

"He's right, Abby," Tony said. "The sooner I talk to them, the sooner they can get out of my life."

"Okay," Abby agreed. "I'll be with Ron in the living room."

"Get Ron another soda or something, will you?" Tony requested.

"Sure." Abby left the bathroom, closed the door and walked back over to Ron. "You want another soda or something, Ron?"

"Water would be great, Abby, but do you want me to get it?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back." Abby left Ron and went into the kitchen. Gibbs was sitting at the table looking into his cup of coffee. Abby went to the fridge and took out three bottles of water.

"Are you all right, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Abby."

"I don't care, Gibbs," Abby stated. "I'm going to see the director tomorrow and resign."

"WHY?" Gibbs asked in shock.

"I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH YOU ANYMORE, OR MCGEE AND ZIVA FOR THAT MATTER!" Abby shouted. "IF THIS IS THE WAY YOU THREE TREAT YOUR FRIENDS, THEN I'D RATHER GO WORK SOMEWHERE ELSE BEFORE YOU ALL TURN ON ME, TOO!"

"That won't happen, Abby," Gibbs reassured her.

"WHY AM I SO DIFFERENT FROM TONY? YOU ALL TURNED ON HIM QUICK ENOUGH! WHY NOT ME?

"You don't understand."

"You're right and after today, I don't care to."

Tony finished up in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen and saw Abby was upset. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

"Nothing," Gibbs said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's all right, Tony," Abby stated. "It's my fault. I decided to talk to him. I should've just got the water and left the room."

Tony walked over and gave Abby a hug. "C'mon, let's go sit in the living room." Tony released her from the hug, then took the water from her while he guided her to the living room. Tobias and Gibbs followed with their coffee. Tony handed Ron a bottle of water, then sat Abby down beside him on the chair, while Tobias and Gibbs sat beside Ron. Tony looked at Fornell, and made sure Gibbs was not in his line of sight.

"So, what do you want to know?" Tony asked Fornell.

"Okay, Tony, could you tell us everything about the case from start to finish?" Fornell asked. "Then I'll ask you some questions."

"All right," Tony said. "About eleven years ago I was with Philly PD. I had just made detective when the murder of a prostitute came in; Sharon Wilson was her name, as you know. I was a junior detective at the time, my partner was Kenny Bailey. With him having seniority on the case, he decided the murder of a prostitute was no big deal. He went to the captain, who agreed, so they closed the case. I didn't agree, but the two of them made the decision and that was that. We had little evidence at the time, but we did have her body. It was determined that she died of stab wounds to the chest, 14 all together, but the knife wasn't a normal knife, but I'll come back to that later.

"We also had some green fibers that I thought came from the killer, but Bailey said they could've come from anywhere. I wanted to have tests done on them, but he refused. We also had semen, but it didn't match anyone in the system, and DNA testing wasn't as fast back then as it is now. We had a shoe print from the field were Sharon was found and we determined that it was a size nine. They took a cast, but again, Bailey said it could've come from anyone. After two days, he had had enough and closed the case, with the captain's approval. I tried to talk them around. She had no family and she was alone. We owed her something more than two days, but I was told to shut up about it."

"But you didn't?" Ron asked.

Tony replied, "Yeah, I did. I went home that night pissed off. I knew we had to get this guy before he killed again, and I knew in my gut that he would. So, the next day I went in early and got the case notes and copied them without anyone noticing and I put the file back. Then I went to the morgue and asked my friend to try and have a mold taken of the knife wounds in Sharon's chest without anyone noticing. He was an ME, but it wasn't his case, but he took the risk and did it for me anyway. The next day I went in early again and swiped the pictures and had them copied while I was on my lunch break. I put the originals back so Kenny wouldn't notice, in case he checked the file. I had a problem with the fibers though; if I took one to have it analyzed they might think I was tampering with evidence, so I had to tell a lie. I asked the CSI on the case to take a closer look at the fibers and give me a more detailed report, as in what clothes they could've come from. I asked her to please not involve Bailey in it and to give the results to me, but if she was asked about it by him or the captain, not to lie.

Tony picked up his water and twisted off the lid, then took a drink. He continued his story. "So I had molds of the knife wound. My friend, the ME, found a match. It was a fish knife about six inches long and two inches wide. The CSI that was looking at the fibers told me that the fibers were strong green wool, most likely from gloves. I couldn't get the cast of the shoe print, so I had to use the pictures. I took them to an independent lab and asked them if they could tell me more from the pictures. They said they would try. So, two weeks passed and they called and asked me if I could come and meet with them. I called in sick for the rest of the day. Once I was there, they told me the prints were from Nike trainers size nine and that this size and tread was only sold in white with a red stripe. Then another guy chipped in and told me the guy weighed about 165 pounds. It turned out they could tell this by the depth of the print. So, finally, I thought I had enough to reopen the case. I asked for a meeting with the captain and Bailey the next day. I told them what I had; the fact that I had the style of the murder weapon; a fish knife, and that he wore green gloves, even though it wasn't hot outside at night. And the fact that he wore white Nike trainers with a red stripe and that he weighed around 165 pounds."

"I don't understand, Tony," Tobias said. "How did you end up catching him alone then?"

"They didn't take Tony's evidence," Gibbs said. "Case stayed closed and they totally shut him down."

Tony didn't say anything. He just took a drink of water. Abby gave him a hug, and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, Tony," Tobias said. "Tell us what happened."

"The captain asked Bailey to leave the office while he spoke to me alone," Tony stated. "He then proceeded to tear me a new one for disobeying orders. He put a reprimand in my file and told me if I didn't leave the case alone he'd fire me, and that was it from him. Bailey was another problem. He was old school and he thought I'd betrayed him and made him look stupid in front of the captain, so basically he made my life hell. He found out about my past and some other things."

Tony looked at Ron, who shook his head and smiled a little. He continued, "He made sure everyone knew and I was put in my place. On more than a few occasions over the next few weeks, I was ready to leave, but I decided I wanted to get Sharon's killer first, then maybe something could come out of the hole I dug myself into. I started going out at night with the description of the guy and the rest of the information I had and started asking the girls. At first they wouldn't talk to me, but after a few weeks they came to trust me, when they realized I wasn't on the take and I didn't want a freebee off them. So, every night I'd go around the city talking to the girls and asking them if they had seen him and telling them to be careful and what to watch out for. I gave all of them my number at home and at the office so they could call if they heard or saw anything. They all knew to pretend that they were a friend if they called the office.

"So, this went on for another five months after that. During the day I'd go to work, where everyone hated me. At night I'd walk around talking to prostitutes. After the first few months, I got a very bad case of insomnia and I was only sleeping two hours out of twenty-four. The guys at the house noticed, but they thought they were getting to me. Anyway, during the sixth month, I was out as usual talking to a couple of the girls when Rita from the café across the road shouted for me. I thought she had the coffee and doughnuts I always ordered for the girls ready, but when I got there, Rita pointed at him; this guy sitting in the café. He was wearing white Nike trainers with a red stripe. He was about the right weight, but he was sitting down, so I couldn't be sure. He had a big coat on, but it was really warm out, and there was a pair of green gloves sitting on the table beside his coffee.

"He was just sitting there watching the girls walk up and down. I pulled Rita aside and asked her to stay in the back and to not come back out; to just let him leave. She did as I asked. He didn't notice me, so I went back outside and walked up to Pauline, one of the girls, and I asked her to walk around the corner with me like I was a trick. She trusted me, so she did as I asked. I kept one eye on the café door just in case he left while I was talking to Pauline. I asked her to tell the girls not to go with the guy in the café and that he could be the person I was looking for. So, she walked back out after five minutes so it looked like, as she put it 'did me', and told one girl. Then she past the message on to another girl, and so on. I couldn't question him because I had no grounds, so I just watched him.

"After twenty minutes, he left the café and walked up to Tina, one of the girls, and asked how much she charged. She said sorry, she was waiting for one of her regulars and couldn't go with him. He got angry and punched her in the face. I ran around the corner and booked him for assault. I called it in and they took him away. I told the uniforms to leave him in a cell until I got back. I checked on Tina and gave her 200 bucks to stay off the street for a few days just to make sure. I thanked Rita and the girls and then made my way to the station. I questioned him for three hours. I told him about the evidence I had, but he wouldn't crack. I got a warrant for his DNA. He went before a judge the next morning and was granted bail. I called in sick for the next two weeks and followed him everywhere. Then I got a call that his DNA was a match to the semen from Sharon. I got a warrant for his arrest and booked him for murder. I searched his house and found the knife.

"I went to work the next day and the captain told me to tell him which ME helped me. I wouldn't, so he told me to resign or he'd make my life a living hell. I resigned there and then. I cleared out my desk, said goodbye to a couple of people who were still talking to me, and left. I lost my apartment because Bailey and some of the guys threatened my landlord. I had no reason to stay there, so I left the state. I went back for the trial because I had to testify, and while I was there some of the cops decided to pay me a little visit. They more or less made it clear that I was never to come to their city again."

Tobias and Ron just looked at Tony with their mouths open, Abby was crying on his shoulder, while Gibbs was staring into his empty coffee cup.

Tony finished his bottle of water. "So, Fornell, I have no idea how I can help you find him. I got him through some good luck; just right place, right time. That's all."

"No, Tony," Gibbs disagreed. "You caught him with excellent police work."

"Whatever," Tony said dismissively.

"He's right," Tobias stated.

"Tell me about this new girl," Tony asked.

"Well, she was stabbed eight times and with a meat knife," Tobias said. "He left us with nothing though; no footprints, no fibers, no semen, only the note."

"For Christ's sake, Fornell," Tony said, exasperated. "I asked you about the girl, not the murder. What's her name?"

"Sharon Jones," Tobias answered. "She was 28 and a prostitute. She ran away from home when she was 15. She'd been on the streets ever since. Her parents don't want to know what happened. They don't care. She'll be buried by the state."

"No, give me the information," Tony said. "I'll pay for her to get buried."

"Are you sure, Tony?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I am," Tony stated. "I paid for Sharon Wilson's funeral. I'll get a plot beside her for Sharon Jones. They had no one in life; they should be together in death, Abby."

Abby kissed Tony's cheek. "Okay, but let me pay half."

"That's sweet, Abby, but this is something I need to do myself," Tony said.

"But, Tony, soon you won't be able to afford-"

"ABBY," Tony interrupted. "Please, not now, okay? We can talk about it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Abby said contritely.

"Don't worry about," Tony replied. "Why don't you go and clean up a bit. You can stay the night if you like?"

"Ah, Tony, I don't think that's a good idea," Tobias stated.

"He wasn't asking you," Abby said.

"Abby, it's not safe here," Gibbs stated.

"Or you," Abby said, looking pointedly at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, Abby, but they have a point," Ron said. "The closer you are to Tony, the more danger you're in."

"He's right, Abby," Tony agreed.

"But I don't want to go," Abby pleaded. "Please, Tony, I'll just stay in my room or I could sleep with you in your room."

"I'm sorry, but if anything happened to you because of me, Abby, I'd have nothing to live for," Tony stated firmly.

"If I go, will you agree to the protection?" Abby asked.

"That's blackmail, Abby."

"Yes."

Tony laughed at Abby.

"Tony, I have no plans tonight," Ron stated. "I could stay with her, if it's okay with you, Abby?"

"Okay," Abby agreed. "But Tony has to agree to the protection first." She looked at Tony and gave him her best pleading look.

"Abby, stop looking at me like that," Tony begged.

"Agree, or I'll stay here and wait for the murderer to come." Abby demanded.

"FINE!" Tony yelled, finally agreeing.

"Okay, good, but I want a phone call every four hours, if not sooner," Abby said. "If you miss one, I'll be at your door and I have a key."

"Okay, I'll call every four hours," Tony agreed. "But, Abby, only come to this apartment if it's an emergency and always, I repeat always, have someone with you."

"Like who?" She asked.

"Ziva or McGee."

"Not a chance."

"Abby, you have to forgive them," Tony said. "They've done nothing wrong to you."

"ARE YOU INSANE DINOZZO?"

Tony chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe Jen can bring you, or get another agent, but promise not to come alone."

"How about Ducky?"

"You're just pulling my leg now, right?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, that's it," Tony said. "Out of here."

Ron laughed and pulled Abby off of Tony.

"It's just after six, Tony," Abby said. "I want a call at ten, got it?"

"Yes, Abby, I got it."

"Can I have a word in the kitchen?" Abby asked.

"Sure," Tony said agreeably.

Tony got up from the couch and took Abby's hand. He pulled her into the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Abby whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

"Abby, you'll be safer at your place."

"No, I get that, and thank you for looking out for me, but do you really want to be here alone with those two?"

"Not really, but if I deal with them tonight, then it's over with."

"I don't know, Tony, if Gibbs starts on you again… "

"If he does, I'll agree to the FBI's protection, and I'll never have to deal with him again."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I don't know, Abby. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"I should tell you, I'm resigning tomorrow."

"Abby, please don't. NCIS needs you. Just hold off until this case gets settled, okay?

"Okay, but only for you."

"Thank you. After this is over, we can talk about it then."

"All right."

"Okay, so Ron will take you home and stay with you tonight. I'll call every four hours to check in, but you call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Abby."

Tony gave Abby a hug and he kissed her on the cheek. They went back into the living room and Abby got her coat and bag.

"Okay, Ron, Abby's ready to go," Tony said.

"I'll call later, Tony, just to check everything is okay," Ron stated.

"Thanks, man," Tony replied.

"I'll see you, and be careful," Ron said.

"I will, just look after Abby for me," Tony requested.

"Sure," Ron agreed. "Ready, Abby?"

"I suppose," Abby said.

Tony hugged Abby again and then shook Ron's hand. He opened the door for them and Ron and Abby walked out.

Abby turned and grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him to her. "Four hours, Tony."

"Yes, Boss."

"Funny, brother, real funny."

Tony and Abby smirked at each other. Tony said, "Speak to you both later."

Abby kissed him on the cheek and then pulled the door closed behind her. Tony locked it and then went into the kitchen to get a mug and the coffee pot. He brought them both back into the living room. He filled his mug, then Fornell's. Then he reluctantly filled Gibbs'. He sat back down in his chair.

"Thank you," Gibbs said.

Tony ignored him and faced Fornell. "So, what else do you want to know?"

"Well, the address of your old partner for a start," Tobias replied. "I'd love to pay him a visit and kick the shit out of him."

Tony smirked at him. "I've had worse, Fornell, so ask your questions."

"Okay, so this guy had no patterns?"

"No, he raped and killed Sharon Wilson, did nothing for six months, then assaulted Tina. He wasn't a serial killer. I caught him because of luck."

"Well, not really, Tony. Did you inform this Rita person who to look out for, as well as the girls?"

"Yes, well, Rita owned the café. She saw me every night. To start off with, she didn't like me. She thought I was a dirty cop wanting to take advantage of the girls, but after a few weeks, I got her to listen to me. I told her why I hanging out around them in the middle of the night. I told her about Sharon and the person I was after. From that night on, I'd get a call from her every morning at eight to tell me if anyone had been around matching the description. Three times she called me to tell me someone was acting funny, but I checked them out and they were clean, apart from them being perverts."

"So, what do you think about him coming after you?" Tobias asked.

"It makes sense. He wouldn't give in under interrogation. He said I planted the evidence and that he was just minding his own business in the café. He said I was framing him because, as he said it, he'd 'smacked one of my little girlfriends'. His defense tried to tear my case apart because I went after him without clearance from my captain, but they fell flat. As I told you, I got a qualified ME to get the molds of Sharon's wounds and they matched with the knife I found in his apartment. I had two uniforms with me watching my every move, so they couldn't come after me for that. I got a qualified CSI to look at the fibers from his gloves that turned out to be a match. And I got an independent lab to look at the pictures of the shoe print, which I paid for myself, which got me the shoe size, make and description, and finally his weight."

"Tony, I have to say that what you did was ballsy and I have a whole new respect for you," Tobias said.

"Okay."

"So, what should do you think we should do?"

"If I were you, I'd make friends with the girls. You have a picture of him now. If you have to, copy it and give them out to the girls. If he's here and coming after me, then I'm sure he'll want to send another message. He knows it's only a matter of time before you catch him. He has nothing left to lose. The reason he left the note was to draw me out and play his game. If I do that, more girls will die. If I stay out of your way, he'll get bored and either come after me sooner or make a mistake."

"Tony, I'm sorry, but there was more on the note than I said earlier," Tobias stated.

"Like what?"

"He called you a name."

"What is this, high school?"

"Tony, it's not as simple as that."

"Just tell me," Tony demanded.

"He called you a faggot."

-xxxxxxx-

Thanks to: Jenni, DS2010, corik80, Chellelove, angeleyes46, Chellelove, julie250, Lady FoxFire, Herky Illiniwek, Gibbs4Eva, nitetales, AMAPADME, Wolfa Moon, beyondtired, KB22, nitetales, PTBvisiongrrl, Holen-Snape, GibbsGirlAbby, angeleyes46, ban-chan100, tinkerbellblu83, carismum , erynn , Foundgirl88, ladykale1985, BnBfanatic, Pippin098, sundarkeyes, blarney, Lady FoxFire, Lisa.

Extra thanks to: LIGHTNSHADOWS, Alisa123


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All the color drained from Tony's face and he broke eye contact with Fornell. Gibbs' head spun around and he looked at Fornell. Tony saw the look on Gibbs' face out of the corner of his eye. He put his mug of coffee down and slumped back in his chair.

"Okay, well… " Tony said, at a loss for words.

"Tony," Tobias said. "It's no one's business."

"I don't want to talk about this, you can leave now," Tony stated coldly.

"Tony, please-" Gibbs started.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!" Tony interrupted.

"Tony, I'll go, but Gibbs has to stay to talk about your protection," Tobias said. "I'll call you in the morning, okay, and we can go over a few more things."

"I don't want protection."

"You promised Abby you would."

"I'll leave the state tomorrow," Tony stated firmly. "He won't find me. Abby will be better off without me. I won't go through this again. The only people that should know about my private life are the people I've decided should know. Once this gets out, I won't be able to work in this state again. I'll leave and that'll be the end of it."

"Tony, you can't leave the state," Tobias reasoned. "What if he follows you and kills another girl? Wherever you end up, you'll have to go through this all again. Please, just stay until we catch this guy."

"I'll sleep on it. You can both go now. I've had a bad day and all I want is to go to bed."

"Like I said, I'll go, but Gibbs has some things he needs to go over with you."

Tony looked at Gibbs for the first time. "I don't want you here. Can't you understand that?"

"Yes, Tony, I can," Gibbs said. "Please, just give me an hour, then if you want me to leave, I will."

Tony got up, but said nothing as he walked back into the kitchen. Tobias got up and walked to the front door. Gibbs followed him.

"Good luck, Jethro," Tobias stated.

"I think I'm going to need it," Gibbs said.

"Look, you're my friend, but I really like Tony even more after tonight. Don't lose your temper, and remember, he does have a gun."

"Thanks," Gibbs said. "Why didn't you tell me about the rest of the note?"

"It wasn't my place, Gibbs."

"Fair enough."

"I'll speak to you both tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Tobias walked out the door and Gibbs locked up after him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went to the living room and picked up the empty pizza box, cups and bottles and took them into the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table with a new bottle of water. Gibbs threw the trash away and put the dishes in the sink and sat in front of him. Gibbs looked at Tony, but he was just picking at the label on his bottle.

"Tony?" Gibbs said.

Tony didn't say anything.

"Okay, I guess I have some explaining to do, right?" Gibbs tried again.

Tony still didn't say anything.

"Right, okay, first of all, I'm sorry about my behavior these past few months," Gibbs said.

At that, Tony laughed out loud.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"No, you're not," Tony accused.

"I am."

"No, you're just sorry about what happened today. If I'd just packed up my things, put my resignation on your desk, and left during the night, you'd have been fine with that. The only reason you're sorry is because you've had Abby, Ducky and Jen telling you what a complete bastard you are."

"No, Tony, that's not it."

"Please, you don't give a shit about my feelings."

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Bullshit, Gibbs! It was, too. Over the past few months, you've gone from screaming at me to ignoring me to belittling me. What's that, some kind of new friendship ritual I should know about?"

"No, Tony, it's not and this is all my fault."

"No argument there."

"And I take full responsibility for the way McGee and Ziva have been treating you."

"You know what, Gibbs? I don't care anymore. I really don't. You can apologize until you're blue in the face and it won't matter."

"Tony-"

"No, you listen to me," Tony interrupted hotly. "I've had no family to speak of since I was 12 years old and before then my father would beat me every chance he got. I went to the military academy because my father didn't want me around. I was beaten up every week because they all thought I was a spoiled rich kid. Once I turned 16, I left with no money and nowhere to go. I got two jobs and worked to save so I could go to college. My father found out and said he'd pay if I took business classes and if I joined the family business after I graduated. I told him no. I wanted to do sports and I had a real chance to make it as a pro. My father disowned me again, so I paid my own way through college with two jobs and a full course load, all the time hiding myself in plain sight, terrified someone would find out about my personal life.

"During the last game of the season in my senior year, I broke my leg. I still managed to graduate, but my goal of going pro was over. My father found out again, and about my little secret. He threatened me and told me that I had to come and join the company or he'd tell everyone about me and make my life hell wherever I went. I still wouldn't work for him. Instead, I moved away after college. I worked three jobs to keep a roof over my head. My father sent some of his men to teach me a lesson.

"After I got out of hospital, I knew I had to learn to defend myself, so I joined the police academy and did everything they asked while still working two jobs. I graduated at the top of my class and I moved again to Philly, and you know what happened there. Then I moved to Peoria. I was only there 18 months, but after two months, someone from Philly called my station about me and told them about my private life. I had to leave again. I stuck it out for over a year, but I was on a call and asked for back up. It didn't arrive. I was in the hospital for two weeks. I had to leave before I got killed, so I went to Baltimore. I liked it there. Everyone was nice and I liked my partner. Life was good, until my father showed up again. This time, I got my own back and beat the shit out of him.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to stay where I was, finally live somewhere long enough that I could unpack all my boxes. Then you showed up. I took your side over my partner's because I thought you were right, and it turned out you were. I handed my case over to you because I trusted your judgment, but the others didn't see my betrayal of them very well, so I came to work for you."

Tony took a drink of his water and stood up. "But you know what? NOTHING that has happened to me in my whole rotten life has ever hurt me like you have these past few months, and for that I'll never forgive you. You can leave. I'll call Fornell in the morning and ask for Ron and the FBI to protect me, but only because I promised Abby. After this is over, I'll be leaving the state, and the only family I've ever had, and that's because of you. I have no idea why you did this to me. If it's because I'm gay, then you aren't the person I've always thought you were. Now, excuse me, I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out."

Once he was finished talking, Tony went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Gibbs sat there for another 20 minutes, thinking about what Tony had said. He got up and put his coat on and walked over to the front door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He stopped and looked over at Tony's bedroom door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew if he left now, he'd never see Tony again. He made a decision and took his coat off. He walked over to Tony's bedroom door and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but still there was no answer. He opened the door and saw Tony laying face down on the bed. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He gently laid his hand on Tony's back and felt Tony flinch at the unexpected contact.

"Please, look at me, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Go away, Gibbs."

"Tony, I need to tell you something, but I need you to look at me. If afterwards you want me to leave and never come back, I will. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me anymore."

"I know, but please, just hear me out?"

Tony turned over on his back and pulled himself up. Gibbs looked at Tony's face and saw tears.

Tony wiped the tears away. Then he leaned against the headboard. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them and met Gibbs' eyes. "Fine, but if you don't leave after I ask you to, I'll shoot you."

"That's fair, but let me talk first, okay? Then decide."

Gibbs moved up the bed so he was close to Tony, but Tony inched away from him.

Gibbs took a deep breath and lowered his head and began speaking. "It happened about seven or eight months ago. You came to the house to work on the boat with me. You were telling me about your new girlfriend. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden it hurt to hear you talk about her. I thought I was going mad. I had all of these feelings and I didn't know what they were. I put them to one side and just got on with it. I started dating in the hopes these feelings I had for you would go away, but they didn't. I still kept them to myself. Months went by and I had to tell someone, so I went to Tobias. He told me to tell you and if you were my friend, you'd understand and help me and talk to me about them. Then maybe I could find a way through.

"I was going to tell you, but then that thing with Jeanne happened and you were so heartbroken. I don't know if your feelings for her were real or not, but I couldn't tell you after that, because I never thought you'd feel anything like I was feeling. So, like a coward, I kept quiet again. Another couple of months went by and I was dealing with everything, or so I thought. I went back to Tobias and he told me again to tell you. He said you weren't with anyone now and neither was I and maybe, if by some miracle you had feelings for me, that we could be more than just friends, that maybe things could work out.

"Anyway, the day after the river thing happened, I suddenly had this realization that even if you felt the same way towards me, you were too good for me, at work or anywhere else. You'd outgrown me. You're a much better an agent than I ever gave you credit for, and I did not and do not deserve your loyalty and respect, and definitely not your heart. So, like the complete bastard that I am, I decided to drive you away, and maybe you'd get what you deserved.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Tony, I was just thinking about myself. The only thing I could think was maybe you'd ask Jenny for a transfer to another team or something. I had my resignation all ready to be printed out, but I couldn't press the button. I thought if I ignored you, then you'd get sick of it and leave, but you didn't. Then I don't know what happened. I was just so angry at you all the time, even though you did nothing wrong. I'd go home at the end of the day and work on my boat and drink, all the while thinking about you, and that made me even more angry. I wanted you close all the time just to be near you, then other times I wanted you as far away from me as possible. Then today happened.

"When you put your resignation on my desk, I just wanted to tell you everything. Then it hit me. I'd gone way too far. I deserved everything I got today from you, Abby, Jen and Ducky, and a whole lot more. You're right; I'm a complete bastard. I'm sorry, and I know that means nothing to you now, but I needed to explain. I don't want you thinking I did all that because I hate you or because you're gay. I didn't know until Tobias said so in the living room. I'd already decided you deserved to know the truth before I came here tonight. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Gibbs looked up for the first time and looked at Tony. He had a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you, Tony, and I'm so sorry."

"I love you, too, and I always have, but the thing is, I just don't like you that much right now," Tony said.

"You love me?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Gibbs, I've been in love with you for years. Jeanne was an undercover operation. I did love her, but I wasn't in love with her. If I hadn't been undercover, I would've never chosen to have a life with her, but after a while she was comfortable to be with, but I couldn't use her anymore and lie to myself. I could've told you how I felt about you, but you could hardly stand the sight of me most days, and if I told you that I was gay and you didn't want to work with me, I would have to move again and I didn't want that."

"Who knows?"

"Abby found out the first time I met her. She said she could tell the mask I was projecting wasn't real. Then Ducky, but that was my fault. After you left for Mexico without so much as a handshake, I kind of broke down in autopsy. And Jenny knows; I had to tell her because she wanted me to do the undercover thing with Jeanne. I don't know why, but I just knew Jenny would be okay with it and she was."

"Tony, I would've been okay with it."

"I've kept my feelings for you to myself for years, only Ducky knows, and I did it without hurting anyone else. You thought you had feelings for me eight months back and look what happened. You can't tell me that if I told you years ago that you would've been okay with me being gay."

"You're right," Gibbs agreed. "I have no idea how I would've reacted."

"So, what now?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know," Tony said honestly. "Part of me does."

"And the other part?"

"That part wants to hit you again."

"You were very good today, Tony."

"Yeah, I did feel better after that."

"So did I."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I deserved it."

"Yes, you did," Tony wholeheartedly agreed.

Gibbs hesitated over his next question, because he knew he didn't deserve what he was wanted to ask for, but he had to ask. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. I'm leaving anyway."

"You could stay, come back to NCIS."

"Gibbs, it would never work."

"Why?"

"Because I'd just be waiting for you to change your mind, then I'd have to leave anyway."

"Tony, I'm not gonna change my mind. I AM in love with you and I'll do anything you want to make this happen."

"What about when we disagree about something and we bring it into the office?"

"We'll work it out, Tony. Please, I'm asking you to give me a chance?"

"Your rules say you can't be involved with a coworker."

"Then we'll break them. I don't care about the rules anymore."

"I don't know, Gibbs."

"Tony, please use my name?"

"I don't know if I can do that. It'll sound weird coming from me."

"How about you call me by my nickname?"

"Which is?"

"Jet. Only my buddies in the service called me that. No one at NCIS, not even Tobias, knows it."

"Jet. I like it."

"Okay, then, Jet it is. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired, too."

"How about a sandwich while we talk about protection, then you can get some rest?"

"Gibbs… Oh, sorry, Jet, I've always been gay. I know all about protection."

Gibbs laughed. "Tony, I meant your protection detail because of the mad man out there."

Tony blushed and lowered his head. "Oh."

Gibbs placed his hand under Tony's chin and lifted his head up. He moved his hand and placed it on the side of Tony's face. He rubbed his thumb along Tony's cheek, then leaned in. Gibbs saw Tony's eyes close, so he moved in closer. His lips just touched Tony's and he pressed harder. When he felt Tony respond, his tongue came out and he swept it across Tony's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Tony hesitated for a second, but then granted him permission, so Gibbs moved closer. He placed his hands around Tony's neck and played with his hair and he tilted Tony's head to the side to get a better angle. Gibbs' tongue slid into Tony's mouth and Tony responded in kind. Their tongues battled and Tony put his arms around Gibbs' back and pulled the older man closer. They were both getting carried away, but they had to break apart before they passed out from lack of air. Tony broke off the kiss and backed away slowly.

"Wow," Gibbs said, amazed.

"Yeah, who knew?"

"You did?"

"I thought our first kiss would be good, but nothing like that."

"Well, I did dream about kissing you, but nothing's better than the real thing."

"You dream about me?" Tony asked.

"God, yes, and I don't even have to be asleep most of the time."

Tony chuckled. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

They both got up and started to leave the bedroom. Gibbs took Tony's hand and stopped him. He looked into Tony's eyes and grabbed his other hand. "Tony, I have to say something to you before we leave this room or I might chicken out."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, you're the only man I've ever been attracted to. You're the only man I've ever fallen in love with. I don't know if that means I'm gay or bi, but if you give us chance, I promise you there'll be no one else, male or female. I don't have any experience being with a man, but if you say yes, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to decide. If you do agree to be with me, I'll put everything I have into making it work. With your help, I think it could be great."

When Tony didn't say anything right away, Gibbs added, "Are you going to shoot me now?"

Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs softly, then pulled away a little and rested his forehead on Gibbs'. "I don't know if I'm willing to lay my heart in your hands again, but I will tell you this; I don't just let anyone kiss me the way you did a little while ago, so that's a start. I don't know if you're gay or bi yet. How about we leave that for the moment and just say we're in love with each other and go from there? About the experience part, everyone has a first time. If you're with a person that truly feels for you, there's no reason to be afraid. If it's what you want, then what you have to do will come to you. It's just like having sex with a woman the first time, it comes naturally, and no, I'm not going to shoot you, but I do reserve the right to change my mind later."

"Okay, fair enough."

"C'mon, let's go eat."

Tony let go of one of Gibbs' hands, but with the other led him into the kitchen. They made a couple of sandwiches and sat down at the table.

"So, about your protection?" Gibbs asked.

"I promised Abby I would, so I guess I'll have to."

"Good," Gibbs said, relieved. "So, have you decided who?"

"No, not really."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"I suppose."

"Let me, Ziva and McGee do it."

"To be honest, I'd be more comfortable with Ron Sacks than McGee and Ziva."

"Okay, what's going on with you and Sacks?" Gibbs asked. "You couldn't stand him a few hours ago."

"Things change. He came to make sure Abby was all right. He didn't force his way into my home. He apologized for trying to put me in jail. I accidentally slipped about the fact that I'm gay and he didn't care and still wanted to be my friend, and he liked the way I punched you."

"That's quite a list. Should I be worried?"

"No, and to be honest, Jet, at the moment you have no right to ask."

"Okay, I deserved that."

"And Ron goes after what he thinks is right, just like I did with Sharon's case."

"Can I ask one more question without you hitting me?"

"Okay."

"Is he gay?"

Tony smirked at Gibbs and then took a bite of his sandwich. "No."

"Well, that's something."

"I don't trust McGee and Ziva anymore, Jet."

"I know, but maybe they could win some of that trust back by protecting you."

"You want me to risk my life just so they can get back in my good books?"

"Of course not, Tony. I'd never risk your life, but you know they'd protect you if you were in danger."

"I'm glad you're sure about that, because I'm not."

"How about if everyone comes over here tomorrow morning and we talk about it," Gibbs suggested. "If you're not happy after that, then we can go with another NCIS team or the FBI."

"Fine," Tony agreed reluctantly. "I'll meet with them, but that's it, Jet, I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you," Gibbs said, happy that Tony had at least agreed to that much.

"Jet, you know Gary Brown is a moron."

"All the same, Tony, I need you safe."

"I'm not moving to a safe house."

"I see no reason why you can't be protected here."

"I wish he'd just come after me already and get this over with."

"What is your take on him?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay, everything I said to Fornell is true, but Brown wasn't an easy catch. If the investigation had been kept open, I don't think we would've caught him. Two days after Sharon's body was found, Brown went to work on an oil rig. He came back the day I arrested him for assaulting Tina. I'm not tooting my own horn here, but the only reason he was caught for Sharon's murder was because I spent six months walking the streets at night and talking to prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers and anyone else who was around. This guy isn't stupid, but he's not very bright either. I have no idea what his game is, but if I go after him again, I can guarantee he'll keep killing just to make a point. If I don't, I know he'll come after me. He was beyond pissed after the trial."

"Do you think he'll be alone?"

"I found no family or friends and he worked on an oil rig nine months out of the year. I don't know if he had friends in prison, but I wouldn't think so."

"How do you think he found out you're gay?"

"Philly PD maybe?"

"Tony, how about when this is over, we take a trip to Philly, just you, me, Tobias, Ron, and McGee," Gibbs suggested.

Tony smiled. "That's sweet, but I've been fighting my own battles for a long time, Jet."

"I know, but you don't have to now."

"Jet, stop taking it for granted that I'm staying. I told you I haven't decided yet."

Gibbs lowered his head. "Okay.

"Look, let's just take it one day at a time."

"You're the boss."

"Since when?"

"When it comes to us you are."

"I don't dominate in my relationships, Jet, I like things 50/50."

"Well, if you decide to give us a try, then we will be, but until then, the ball's in your court. I've made my feelings clear on this matter, so it's up to you and only you if you want to take things further."

"Okay," Tony said. "I better call Abby."

"I'll call everyone else and get them here tomorrow morning at nine."

"I'm gonna call Ducky, too. It's late, but he'll freak out if I don't tell him what's going on."

"Do you want me to call Jen?"

"Sure, Jet, she probably asked you to call her anyway."

"She did."

"Thought so."

"Ah, Tony, what should I tell Tobias about us?"

"That's up to you, Jet; he's your friend, not mine."

"He does like you, you know."

"He has a funny way of showing it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I realise some of you think Tony has forgiven Gibbs way too soon but I just wanted to let you know he hasn't and we will come back to that later on in the story. For now, I needed to move the plot along, so in the next few chapters I'm setting the picture for the coming angst. Please take note this chapter is M rated but fear not Tony's anger towards Gibbs is not over. **_

Chapter 6

Tony got his phone and went to sit in the living room, leaving Gibbs in the kitchen to make his own calls. He hit a number for speed dial and after a couple of rings, Abby answered.

"_Tony, are you all right?"_

"Thank God for caller ID, and yes, Abby, I'm fine."

"_What happened?"_

"Fornell left about 20 minutes after you and Sacks did; Gibbs stayed."

"_Did you hit him again?"_

"No, I didn't hit him. We talked."

"_You're not going to tell me, are you?"_

"Not on the phone, Abby, but I'll tell you everything when this mess is over, promise."

"_Okay. Is he still there?"_

"Yes and I've agreed to protection, but not who yet. Gibbs is calling McGee and Ziva now. Everyone is meeting here at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"_Can I come, too?"_

"Of course. Can I talk to Ron for a minute?"

"_Sure, hold on, he's naked."_

"WHAT?"

"_Chill out, Tony, he's in the shower."_

"Oh, okay."

Tony heard Abby knock on a door.

"_Ron, Tony wants to talk to you."_

Tony could hear Ron mumbling in the background, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"_He's calling you names, Tony."_

"What else is new?"

"_Here he is."_

"_You all right, Tony?" Ron asked._

"Sorry, Ron. Yeah, I'm good. I was just wondering if you and Abby can come to my apartment tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"I've conceded to a protection detail and Abby wants to be here, and I'd like to ask you some questions, too."

"_No problem, we'll see you at nine."_

"Thanks, man. Can I talk to Abby again?"

"_Sure, just a sec… Abby?"_

"_Yes, Tony?" Abby asked. _

"I'm tired, Abby, so I'm gonna go to bed, but I'll call you as soon as I wake up. Okay?"

"_We agreed on every four hours."_

"I know, Abby, but I could use a good night's sleep. I promise to call first thing in the morning."

"_Is Gibbs staying with you?"_

"I think so."

"_All right, I'll see you at nine with breakfast, okay."_

"I love you, Abby, bye."

"_Love you, too. Stay safe, please." _

Tony disconnected the call and then hit the speed dial for Ducky.

"_Hello, Dr. Mallard."_

"Ducky, it's Tony."

"_Hello, my boy. Are you all right?"_

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I've backed down on the protection detail."

"_That's excellent. Have you chosen who will be providing the protection?"_

"That's what I haven't decided yet. Gibbs is pushing for his team."

"_How do you feel about that?"_

"I don't know, Ducky. I'd rather have none at all, but Abby blackmailed me."

"_That's my girl."_

"Anyway, Gibbs is getting everyone here tomorrow morning at nine."

"_Would you like me to be there, Anthony?"_

"I'd like you in my corner, Ducky, if that's okay."

"_Say no more. I will see you at nine." _

"Thanks, Ducky."

"_No problem, and Anthony, try to get some sleep." _

"I will. I'm going to bed now."

"_Is there someone with you?"_

"I think Gibbs is staying."

"_Don't let him upset you. Good night, Anthony."_

"I won't. Good night, Ducky." Tony disconnected the call and put his phone down. He went back into the kitchen as Gibbs was talking to Jen on his phone.

"Yes, Jen, I know. How long are you gonna be mad at me?"

"_Until Tony is back sitting at his desk."_

"Okay, I get it. Look, Tony's back. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"_He better be okay when I get there, Jethro."_

"Yes, Director. Good night."

"_Say good night to Tony for me."_

"I will." Gibbs closed his cell phone and looked at Tony. "Jen said good night."

"Is she coming tomorrow?"

"Try and keep her away. Fornell's coming, too."

"So are Abby, Ron and Ducky."

"And McGee and Ziva."

"All right, Jet. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay in your spare room?"

"I don't know. Do you mind sleeping in a coffin?"

"What?"

"It's not a spare room anymore. Abby made it her room. She painted it black and stuck a coffin in there."

"Well, I can't sleep in a coffin. I'll take the couch."

"That couch isn't very comfortable. You can stay with me if you like."

"You sure, Tony?"

"We're two adults; we can sleep in the same bed."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm gonna wash up a little. The bathroom's yours when I'm done."

"I'll clean this place up while you're in there."

"Okay."

Tony went into the bathroom and closed the door while Gibbs remained in the kitchen and cleaned up the dirty dishes. After a few minutes, Tony came back into the kitchen.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"I found you a new toothbrush. I left it on the sink."

"Thanks, Tony. Do you have anything for me to wear?"

"I'll find you something. Just come to the bedroom when you're done."

"Okay."

Tony went into the bedroom, while Gibbs went into the bathroom.

Gibbs called out to Tony, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead."

Tony heard the shower start and he started to change. He found some new boxers and a t-shirt for Gibbs. He also laid some pajama bottoms out for him. Once he stripped down to his boxers, he got into his bed and opened a book and began to read. A few minutes later Gibbs walked in wearing only a towel around his waist.

Tony didn't look at him. "There are some new boxers and t-shirt on the end of the bed, along with some pajama bottoms if you use them."

"Are you sure you're all right with this, Tony?"

"It's just some clothes, Jet."

"No, I mean the bed thing?"

"I'm fine with it."

Gibbs put his clothes on the dresser and sat on the end of the bed with his back to Tony. He pulled the boxers and t-shirt on, but put the pajama bottoms on the dresser. He walked over to the side of the bed and climbed in. He laid down facing Tony.

"What are you reading?" Gibbs asked.

Tony answered him without looking up from his book. _"Inside the Criminal Mind."_

"Light reading."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I have other books if you want one."

"Sure, what do you have?"

"I have one you might like. It's about a single person sailing around the world."

"Okay."

Tony got out of bed and walked out of the room. Gibbs saw he was wearing only boxers. He sat up and waited for Tony to come back. Not ten second later he did, and he handed a book to Gibbs and then crawled back into bed.

"Is it any good?" Gibbs asked.

"I have no idea "

"You haven't read it?"

Tony opened his own book and got comfortable. "I bought it for you a long time ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was gonna give it to you for your birthday last year, but you went to Mexico. Then I was gonna give it to you this year, but I didn't know how you'd react, so it stayed on my bookshelf.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"It's okay."

They both read quietly for about an hour, until Gibbs broke the silence. "This is a good book."

"Not my kind of thing."

"Well, no, it's about boats."

"I like boats."

"No, Tony, you like building boats; not the same thing."

"I don't like building boats, Jet."

"You do mine."

"No, I don't. In fact, I hated it."

Gibbs closed his book and put it on the nightstand next to him. He turned to face Tony. "I don't understand."

Tony also closed his book and put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He turned to face Gibbs. "You know, for a bright guy you're an idiot sometimes."

"Hey!"

"For the past seven years, every time I came by your house to work on your boats, it was so I could see you outside of work. It had nothing to do with the boats. There's nothing I hate more than sanding a boat for hours on end, but it was okay, because I was with you outside the office. But then you started all this shit and I didn't feel welcome anymore, so I stopped coming around."

"I missed you," Gibbs confessed. "Every time I went down there, I thought of you helping me and it made me smile."

"Well, I'll tell you this. If we do happen, I won't help you sand your boat."

Gibbs laughed and Tony chuckled. They both laid down on their sides facing each other.

"Okay, how about if I clear the basement on one side and you can draw, read or watch TV, or do something else you like, and on the other side I can work on my boat," Gibbs suggested. "We could keep each other company."

"You'd give me half your basement?"

"Tony, you can have half the house if you like."

"I don't know what to say to that, Jet."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Okay."

"Tony, I know it'll take a long time for you to rebuild your trust in me."

"I told you, Jet, I don't like the dominant thing and I don't want your house, and I don't want you to stop voicing your opinion just because you're scared it'll drive me away. What I do want is for you to remember that I have feelings and at the moment they're easily hurt."

"I only offered you half the house, Tony, not the whole thing."

"Did you hear anything else I just said?"

"Yeah, I did and I'll try. Today has been one of the worst days of my life, but also one of the best. I told Tobias while we were still at NCIS that I was gonna have the biggest discussion of my life tonight."

"How did it go?"

"A million times better than I expected and believe me, Tony, I was expecting you to shoot me. I had no idea you felt anything for me."

"I'm good at hiding."

"Yeah, you are."

"Do you mind me wearing just boxers, Jet? I don't normally wear anything, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can put on some sweat pants."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Well, I did ask, so, yes."

"Tony, you can walk around or lay in this bed naked for all I care. In fact, I'd rather you did."

Tony chuckled. "You're becoming bold in your old age."

"I've wasted enough time not telling you what I want. I don't wanna do that anymore."

"What about you? Are you comfortable?"

"I don't normally wear anything to bed either, so no, I'm not, but I don't wanna make you uncomfortable either."

"Well, Jet, how about we both get comfortable and act like grownups, because I don't think I can sleep in boxers anymore."

"Okay."

They both threw their blankets off and stripped down and then crawled back into the bed. They lay down and faced each other again.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Much better. I've slept naked since I left college."

"So have I since I left the service. I've never really thought about it before."

"You don't seem bothered about this being the first time you've been naked in bed with a man, Jet."

"I'm not. I think it's more the fact that I'm naked in bed with you rather than a man."

"Thanks, I think."

"You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I do, Jet."

"You like that name, don't you?"

"You know, I really do. I never thought I'd be able to call you anything but Gibbs or boss, but it just seems natural. I'm calling you Jet without even thinking about it."

"No promises, but if you do come back to work at NCIS, what do you wanna call me?"

"Would it bother you if I called you Jet in front of other people?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm not saying I'm coming back or anything else, but how about I call you Jet for non-work things like what we should get for lunch, but then call you boss for the times we're working cases."

"I can live with that. I like to hear you say my nickname; it's personal."

"I have a nickname, but no one has used it for years."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Mickey."

"How did you get that?"

"Well, when I was little my father had, as he called them, servants. He hired people to take care of me, drive me to school, that kind of thing. There was this one man, his name was Victor Demarks, but when my father wasn't around I used to call him Vic, but when he was, I had to call him Mr. Demarks. He was really nice to me. He used to sneak me cookies. Anyway, I hated being called Anthony because it reminded me of my father; his name is Anthony DiNozzo, Senior. So, Vic called me Tony, but when he found out my middle name was Michael, he made that into Mickey."

"Do you still see him?"

"No, when my father disowned me, Vic used to write to me at the military academy, but my father found out and fired him. He came all the way to see me the day after and told me what happened and that he couldn't talk or write to me anymore because my father had threatened his family. He left that day and I never saw him again."

"You let Ducky call you Anthony."

"Well, he's the only one. I don't know why it doesn't bother me when Ducky calls me that. I think it's because he doesn't mean anything by it; to him it's just my name, not a title."

"Can I please pay a visit to your father? I promise I won't leave any marks or evidence."

"Jet, if I wanted him dead, I would've killed him myself years ago, but he's not worth it. I learned a long time ago he's not worth the air he breathes."

"Is it all right if I call you Mickey every now and then?"

"Sure, as long as you never tell anyone why."

"You have my word; everything you say to me in private will always stay that way."

"Me, too."

"Have you never tried to find Victor?"

"God, no. My father still has people checking up on me every now and then. I wouldn't wanna put Victor or his family in any danger."

"Your so-called father is a twisted man, Tony."

"That's an understatement."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because I never knew any of this. I mean, I knew he was a bastard, but I never thought he put you through so much. I never asked."

"As far as I was concerned, I thought you thought we were nothing more than teammates. I probably wouldn't have told you. I've never told anyone about Victor before."

"I know I asked, but why tell me now?"

"Well, seeing as you told me you loved me a few hours ago and you're now laying naked in my bed, I think we've passed some boundaries. Don't you?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony and said, "I would say so, yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was nice I suppose. I had loving parents, but my mother died when I was 14, which was hard, but I had my dad, so we helped each other. We didn't have much money, but it didn't matter. He died when I was 22. I was heartbroken, but I'd joined the service by then, so they became my family."

"I'm sorry, Jet."

"What for? My childhood was a walk in the park compared to yours."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Let's change the subject."

"Okay."

"What's been the happiest moment in your life so far, Tony?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone," Gibbs promised.

"Remember the Jeffery White case?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after I finished my report, you took me to your house for the weekend and looked after me. You made up the spare room, you made sure I slept and that I ate, and when I had a nightmare, you sat downstairs with me all night. You were just there. I knew things would go back to normal on Monday, but at that moment I was happy."

Gibbs swiftly moved closer to Tony and kissed him. He put his hand on Tony's face and brushed his cheek with his thumb. He pulled away, but left his hand on Tony's face.

Tony opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm sorry if I crossed the line, but I couldn't take it anymore."

"No, it's okay, I enjoyed it."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah?"

Tony returned Gibbs' smile. "Yeah."

"Would you mind if I did it again?"

"No."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed him again. Tony's put his hands on the back of Gibbs' neck and pulled him closer. Tony was lying on his back and Gibbs leaned over him and their chests touched. The heat from Tony's body made Gibbs moan in Tony's mouth, which made Tony even harder. He grabbed Gibbs and flipped him on his back without breaking the kiss. Gibbs put his hands on Tony's back and felt every inch starting from his neck and working his way down Tony's spine and to his lower back, where he stopped and then felt his way back up. Tony broke the kiss and then he kissed Gibbs' neck and he got a moan in return. Their upper bodies were in constant contact. Tony licked Gibbs' neck and then moved to his ear. He took Gibbs' earlobe in his mouth, which he then sucked and licked.

"Tony, you're driving me insane."

Tony stopped what he was doing. "You want me to stop?"

"No, but I've never been so turned on in my life, so, unless you're willing to make love with me tonight, you better stop, because I don't think I'll be able stop if you carry on."

"Well, I'm glad I have that effect on you."

"Do you wanna make love with me?"

"Yeah, but if I do, how do I know you won't regret it in the morning?"

"I promise you, I won't."

"I don't sleep around, Jet, even though that's the impression I've always given. I'm not looking for a one night stand or a fuck buddy. If I give in to you tonight and you back out tomorrow, I'll leave and you won't ever see me again."

"If you'll have me, I'll be yours for life, Tony." Gibbs sealed his promise by kissing Tony softly.

Tony pulled away from the kiss and said, "I've never trusted anyone like I'm trusting you now. Please, don't make me regret it."

"I won't. You have my word and my heart."

"So, are you okay with me carrying on?"

"God, yes."

They both chuckled.

"Anything you're not sure of, stop me, okay?" Tony said.

"Okay."

"Jet, I'm serious. If you feel uncomfortable in any way, it's okay to say something. We have time. We don't have to go all the way tonight. I won't be offended if you have to stop or ask questions. If we don't go all the way, it's not the end of the world. I'd much rather do this when you're sure you're ready."

"I'm ready, but if I do anything wrong, let me know, too."

"Okay, but I have to ask you one question first."

"Go ahead."

"This is important," Tony stressed. "If we go all the way, do you want to be inside me or me inside you?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"For me, it's a trust thing. Letting a man take me that way is very personal."

"For our first time together, I want you inside me, Tony. Then you can show me what to do the next time, if you're willing and trust me enough."

"Okay." Tony then kissed Gibbs softly, showing him that this was not just about sex, but about love and trust.

Gibbs moved his hands up and down Tony's back softly with light touches. Tony slipped his tongue into Gibbs' mouth slowly, tasting and licking every part of his mouth and then Gibbs returned the favor. Tony broke the kiss and moved on to Gibbs' neck, licking and sucking as he moved his lower body closer. Gibbs felt Tony's erection against his leg and he moaned loudly. He brought his hands to Tony's backside and kneaded his cheeks slowly. Then it was Tony's turn to moan. Once Tony finished with Gibbs' neck, he moved lower to his chest and he licked one of Gibbs' nipples like it was an ice cream cone. Gibbs' hips arched off the bed.

Tony asked in a very soft tone, "You like that, Jet?"

"Mickey, please."

Tony chuckled but carried on. He took one of Gibbs' nipples and sucked it hard while twisting the other one. In a surprise move, Gibbs took Tony's erection in his hand and Tony hissed at the contact."

"You like that, Mickey?"

"You'll pay for that." Tony's mouth left Gibbs' nipple and he licked and kissed his way down to Gibbs' navel. Then Tony dipped his tongue in and swirled it around. Gibbs had to let go of Tony's erection because Tony had moved out of reach. Then Tony threw the covers off the bed and sat between Gibbs' legs. He looked at the older man for permission, which he freely gave by closing his eyes. Tony licked his lips and leaned forward. As soon as his lips touched the head, Gibbs' hips moved off the bed. Tony placed his hands on Gibbs' hips and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

Gibbs opened his eyes. "Sorry."

"Close your eyes, Jet."

Gibbs did as he is told. Tony left his hands on Gibbs' hips and moved his head down again. He kissed the head of Gibbs' penis and then softly took the head into his mouth and licked and sucked softly. Gibbs moaned loudly as Tony moved his mouth down his cock, taking it in to the root. Gibbs gripped the bed sheets as he tried to maintain some control while Tony worked his mouth up and down his shaft. Tony took one hand off Gibbs' hip and cupped his balls.

"DEAR GOD!" Gibbs screamed.

Tony chuckled while still having Gibbs in his mouth. Just when Gibbs thought he couldn't take anymore, Tony hummed.

"TONY, I'M GOING TO… " Gibbs wasn't able to say anymore as he came in Tony's mouth.

Tony took it all and swallowed everything Gibbs had to give. Tony sucked again and then slowly drew his mouth up Gibbs' shaft. Letting it pop out, he looked up at Gibbs, who had his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"Funny, I would've thought you'd taste like coffee," Tony commented.

Gibbs opened his eyes and laughed louder than Tony had ever heard him laugh before. Tony chuckled as he moved up Gibbs' body. He kissed Gibbs and shoved his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned into the kiss and Gibbs hugged Tony close, giving as good as he got.

Tony broke away first. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. That was the best blow job I've ever had. You're amazing."

"Thanks, I enjoyed it, too. You okay to carry on?"

"Hell, yeah."

Tony chuckled. "Okay, remember to stop me if you need to."

"Please, Tony, I need you inside me."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Well, I've said it now, so chop chop."

Tony laughed and shook his head. He moved off Gibbs a little and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He took out a bottle of lube and a condom and placed them on the side of the bed. Tony looked at Gibbs and they smiled at each other.

"I'm not going to treat you like you're an idiot," Tony stated. "I'm sure you have an idea about what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna walk you through it, okay? I'll tell you everything I'm doing just for the first time. If anything bothers you or you're hurting too much, let me know, but I'm gonna warn you now, there'll be some pain at first, but that'll go away. It's gonna take me a while to get you ready because it's your first time."

"Okay, Tony, I trust you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony kissed Gibbs and then grabbed a pillow from his own side of the bed and picked up the lube and condom. "Hips up, please."

He placed the pillow beneath Gibbs' hips and he crawled to the foot of the bed again and knelt between Gibbs' legs. He bent Gibbs' legs and he opened the lube and squeezed a large amount onto his fingers. He looked at Gibbs who was watching him.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Mickey, I'm ready."

"Okay."

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too."

They smiled at each other. Tony took a beep breath and then moved his hand to Gibbs' ass. He ran his fingers over Gibbs' hole and made sure there was enough lube there.

Okay," Tony said. "I'm gonna push the tip of my finger in and it might hurt, so the best thing you can do is relax."

Tony pushed the tip of his finger inside and Gibbs hissed, so Tony stopped to give his lover time to get used to the intrusion. Once he felt Gibbs relax, he pushed his finger in until it was all the way in. He looked at Gibbs, who had closed his eyes.

"Jet, talk to me. Are you ok?"

"I'm good. It just feels a little weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good, definitely good."

"Okay, I'm gonna add a second finger."

He waited until he saw Gibbs nod and then moved his finger in and out a couple of times. Then he slowly added another fingertip. He pushed the two fingers in slowly up to his knuckles. Then he stopped and waited again. After a minute, he carried on, then his two fingers were all the way inside.

"Jet, I'm gonna stretch you a little, okay? This should feel nice, but if you have any problems, tell me."

When Gibbs nodded, Tony scissored his two fingers as he stretched Gibbs' hole. He pushed his fingers in a little more and found Gibbs' prostate.

Gibbs' eyes shot open and he shouted, "TONY!"

Tony laughed. "You like that?"

"Yeah, that was a surprise. It felt good."

"Okay, I'm gonna add a third finger. This'll burn to start with." He added a third finger.

Gibbs bit his lip and grabbed the sheets under him. "OW, OW, OW!"

"I know, Jet, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"NO, please."

"It won't always hurt like this. You're just tight because it's your first time."

"It's okay."

Tony moved his fingers in and out as he made sure he prepared Gibbs as best he could. He removed his fingers, which made Gibbs moan at the loss. Tony picked up the condom, opened the packet and put it on himself.

"I'm gonna enter you now and this will hurt, so be ready."

"Okay."

"I love you, Jet."

"I love you, Mickey."

Tony smiled. "I'm getting used to that."

Gibbs smiled back at Tony. Then Tony moved closer to Gibbs and placed the head of his penis at Gibbs' pucker. He pushed the head in and Gibbs swore, so he stopped to give the older man time to adjust. After a minute Tony slowly advanced until he was all the way in. He moaned at the feeling of being inside Gibbs' hot hole. He opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs who had closed his eyes again.

"Jet, open your eyes. I'm inside you."

Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled at Tony. "That feels fantastic."

"Did I hurt you?"

"It hurt at the beginning, but it doesn't now. Thanks, Tony."

Tony leaned forward and kissed Gibbs. He tried to break away, but Gibbs pulled him back down for another long wet kiss.

"Okay, Jet, I'm gonna move now." Tony moved inside Gibbs, slowly at first. He braced himself by placing his hands on Gibbs' knees and he moved a little faster. He hit Gibbs' prostate and they both moaned. He moved even faster and he slammed into Gibbs, hitting his prostate every time.

Gibbs was shouting and moaning at the sensations running through his body. "TONY, GOD!"

Tony moved faster and slammed even harder into Gibbs. Sweat poured down his face and he became more and more turned on by the second. He moved his hands from Gibbs' knees and slipped them under his legs, lifting Gibbs' hips off the bed. He banged into Gibbs harder.

"HOLY SHIT, TONY! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE MORE!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony got a tight hold on Gibbs' legs and slammed in. He moved fast and hard. Tony ground his teeth, trying to hold on. He saw Gibbs' dick slam against his own stomach with the force that shook their bodies. "You like that, jet?"

"Yes, god, yes!"

Tony started to move erratically. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer, but he didn't have to.

"God, Tony! I'm coming! I CANT STOP IT!" Gibbs shouted.

"Don't, lover, just let it go."

As soon as he said that, Gibbs came with a very loud moan and he called Tony's name as Tony pushed into Gibbs twice more and came inside him. Tony shouted Gibbs' name and collapsed onto his lover's chest. They were breathing heavily as they both tried to catch their breath. Tony tried to move off Gibbs, but Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He kissed Tony's head and Tony snuggled his face into Gibbs' neck.

"Mickey, that was out of this world. I never expected anything like that, baby."

"Baby?"

"What? You called me lover."

"I did?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I heard you."

"Okay, I don't care."

"So, I can call you baby?"

"Well, not in front of suspects, no." They both laughed.

Gibbs shifted his body so he could look into Tony's eyes. "Thank you, Tony."

"What for?"

"God, where do I start? Letting me into your home earlier when you should've shot me, giving me a chance to explain my appalling behavior, telling me you love me when you could've told me to piss off, letting me kiss you even though I was pushing my luck, talking to me when you had no reason to, letting me share your bed when you could've left me on the couch, making love to me and giving me the best night of my life."

By the time Gibbs finished, both Tony and Gibbs had tears in their eyes.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Jet."

Tony pulled out of Gibbs and removed the condom, which he tied and threw away. He cleaned Gibbs' stomach and lay back down. He placed his ear over Gibbs' heart and wrapped himself around the older man and they cuddled close. Gibbs kissed Tony's head and wrapped his arms around him and they fell asleep together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 8:08 a.m. He looked around the room and realized Gibbs wasn't in the bed with him and his clothes were gone. He felt Gibbs' side of the bed and it was cold. Several thoughts raced through his mind; he left, he hated the sex, he changed his mind, he doesn't love me, everything he said was a lie, I really am going to shoot him. Tony threw the covers off and put on his boxers. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Gibbs wasn't there, so he walked into the kitchen. The coffee pot was still hot.

"That rat bastard made coffee before he left." He walked into the living room again and looked out the window. He didn't see Gibbs' car. He walked over to the front door and slammed his fist into it. "BASTARD!"

"Who's a bastard?"

The unexpected voice startled him. Tony quickly turned around and slammed his back against the door. He looked at Gibbs, who was standing there with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Baby, you okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony blinked at the older man to make sure he was there. Gibbs walked over to him and took the toothbrush out of his mouth.

Tony lowered his head. "I thought you left."

Gibbs reached Tony and smiled. He placed his fingers under Tony's chin and lifted his head and kissed him softly. "Tony, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry. I woke up and you were gone."

Gibbs put his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him close. "I woke up a few hours ago and I just watched you sleep for a while, but everyone will be here soon, so I got up. I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I should've checked the bathroom before I jumped to conclusions.

"Tony, please listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, not today, not tomorrow. Last night was the best thing that's ever happened to me and if you're still up for it, I'll be with you forever."

"I'm sorry, Jet. I think I have some trust issues to work out. Last night was amazing."

"Yes, it was."

Tony pulled Gibbs closer and kissed him. Gibbs leaned against Tony, his body flush with the younger man's, and they could feel each other's erections. They moaned into each other's mouths and Gibbs ran his hands up and down Tony's bare back.

Tony broke the kiss. "That'll never get old."

"C'mon, let's go back into the bedroom and make out."

Tony giggled.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say anything like that."

"Well, get used to it."

"Okay."

"C'mon, let's go." Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Tony stopped before they reached the door.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"As much as I'd love to make out with you, everyone will be here in less than an hour. I should take a shower and get dressed."

"Crap."

"You should've woken me up earlier, Jet."

"You needed your rest."

"Maybe, but I needed you more."

Tony gently pushed Gibbs against the hallway wall and kissed him hard. Gibbs responded with gusto. Tony swept his fingers through Gibbs' hair as he moaned into the kiss. Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's waist and then slid them inside his boxers. He took Tony's shaft in one hand and grabbed one of Tony's butt cheeks with the other. Tony's moaned and broke the kiss and then sucked and kissed Gibbs' neck. Gibbs began to stroke Tony's shaft. Tony couldn't take anymore, so he took his hands out of Gibbs' hair and lowered them to his belt buckle, but Gibbs stopped him and pulled him into another kiss. Then he lowered his mouth to Tony's chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth and began to lick and suck. Tony's head fell back and thumped against the wall. Gibbs left his nipple and he kissed and licked his chest and then worked his way down to Tony's navel. He pulled Tony's boxers down and then knelt at his feet. He looked at Tony's cock, which was standing erect right in front of his eyes. As he licked his lips, Tony looked down with half closed eyes.

"Jet, you don't have to."

Gibbs didn't answer as he took Tony's shaft in one hand. He moved closer and kissed the head and then licked it.

"Oh, holy hell," Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs smiled and then took the head in his mouth. He sucked lightly and swirled his tongue around the head. Then he took in a little more and slowly moved down Tony's shaft, as he licked and sucked. He worked his mouth up and down, slowly at first and then built up more speed. He moved his hand from behind Tony's thigh and cupped his balls.

"OH, SHIT, JET!" Tony yelled.

Tony felt his legs giving way so he braced his hands flat against the wall in order to keep himself upright, while Gibbs moved faster.

"Jet, I'm close, so if you're not…ready for me to…to come in your mouth, you should stop now."

Gibbs pretended like he didn't hear Tony. He sucked harder and Tony came in his mouth. He took everything Tony had to offer and swallowed. He let Tony's cock slip from his mouth. Tony slid down the wall and sat in front of Gibbs with his eyes closed. Gibbs took the younger man's face in his hands and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Tony's mouth. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"That was not your first blow job," Tony accused.

"It was."

"Jesus, you're a natural."

"It was okay then?"

"It was more than okay; it was wonderful. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Tony. I enjoyed it myself and I'm planning on doing it a lot more in the future."

"I'm not gonna complain, lover."

"Good."

"I love you, Jet."

"I love you, too."

Gibbs kissed Tony again softly. "You better get ready, baby."

"Do we have time for me to return the favor?"

"We have all the time in the world, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Tony kissed Gibbs and then stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Gibbs picked up his toothbrush, which he'd dropped earlier, and he walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth just as Tony got into the shower.

"I've been thinking," Gibbs said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go away with me?"

"When?"

"When this protection thing is over and we've caught the mad man and you're safe."

"We still have some things to work out, Jet."

"I know, but we could work them out while we're away, you know, just us with no work or other interruptions."

"I'll think about it. I still haven't decided if I'm coming back to NCIS yet."

"Oh, okay."

Tony turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist and then sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at Gibbs. "Jet, we're together now, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned, we are."

"In a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but we have no idea if we can work together while we're in a relationship."

"That's one of the things we can talk about while we're away."

"Look, we're together in our personal lives. Let's leave everything else for later."

"So, we can go away?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready." Tony kissed Gibbs and left the bathroom to go get dressed.

Gibbs finished brushing his teeth and went into the living room. There was a knock on the door. Gibbs walked over to the door and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jethro." Tobias answered.

Gibbs opened the door and let him in.

"Well, how did it go?" Tobias asked.

"I told you last night."

"Yes, you did, but you've been here all night. Did something else happen?"

"Yeah, but now isn't the time."

"But you're speaking to each other?"

"Yes, we are, Tobias. Leave it alone for now."

"Okay."

"Coffee?" Gibbs offered.

"Sure. Where's Tony now?"

"Getting ready. Tobias, please don't make him feel uncomfortable?"

"Would I do that?"

"Fornell," Gibbs said, making his friend's name a warning.

"Okay, I won't say a word."

The two of them went into the kitchen and Gibbs poured Fornell some coffee. There was another knock on the door and they took their guns out and walked back into the living room to answer it.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked through the closed door.

"It's me and Ron," Abby answered.

Gibbs opened the door and let them in.

Abby walked right past them and looked around. "Where's Tony?"

"In the bedroom, Abby."

Abby handed Gibbs a bag of bagels and then walked to the bedroom.

Gibbs shouted after her, "ABBY, HE'S GETTING DRESSED!"

Abby ignored his warning and walked into Tony's bedroom.

"GEEZ, ABBY!" Tony exclaimed as he tried to cover himself. "I'M NAKED!"

"Relax," Abby replied. "It's not like I'm interested in anything you have." She closed the door, leaving Gibbs, Tobias and Ron in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That is one hinky woman," Ron commented as the three men walked into the kitchen.

Tobias turned to Ron. "Hinky?"

"Oh, it's one of Abby's words," Ron clarified.

Gibbs smiled at Ron and poured him a cup of coffee. "So, how was your night?"

"Strange," Ron replied. "Did you know that she sleeps in a coffin?"

"Yes, but where did you sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"On the couch, but I gotta tell you, the coffin looked more comfortable."

Gibbs and Tobias both laughed at him.

"So, are you and Tony friends again?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but I still have some work to do."

"I like him, Gibbs," Ron stated. "He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is. I've had my head up my ass for months, and it won't happen again."

There was a knock at the door, and Ron and Tobias went into the living room to answer it.

"Yes?" Tobias called through the door.

"It Shepard, McGee and Ziva," Jen replied.

Fornell opened the door and let them in and they all went into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Gibbs offered.

"No thanks," Jen answered. "Where's Tony?"

"The bedroom."

"What have you done now?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Gibbs replied. "He's getting ready. Abby's with him."

"In Tony's bedroom?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, McGee?" Gibbs stated.

"No, Boss, no problem," McGee replied.

"We're just waiting on Ducky," Gibbs commented.

"Is he talking to you yet?" Jen inquired.

"No."

"Is Abby?"

"No."

"Well, you made a ball's up of this, Jethro."

"Yes, thank you, Director. I'm fixing it, you know."

"It shouldn't have needed fixing in the first place," Jen pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Abby walked out the bedroom as Tony tucked his shirt in.

"There's nothing wrong with this shirt, Abby."

"It's pink, Tony."

"It's not pink, it's salmon, and it cost me a fortune."

"Money doesn't always mean good taste."

"You sleep in a coffin and you're lecturing me about taste?"

"My coffin has nothing to do with taste, it's about a lifestyle."

"Really, you're talking to me about living a lifestyle?"

"That's different, Tony."

"How?"

"Because it is, now, shut up or I'll slap you."

"Fine."

Abby and Tony reached the kitchen and noticed the other people in the room.

"Oh, hello," Tony greeted.

"Morning, Tony," Ron said. "You all right?"

"I'm good," Tony replied.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"No, thanks, I'll have a bottle of water," Tony answered. "Abby?"

"Please."

Tony walked over to the fridge and got two bottles of water out. He handed one to Abby.

"Before we all start talking, Gibbs, I'd like a word with you in Tony's room," Abby stated. "Alone."

Gibbs looked at Tony apprehensively, who smiled at him. "Mickey?"

"Jet?"

"Oh, shit."

"That's right," Abby said. "Follow me."

Gibbs put his cup of coffee down and lightly slapped Tony on the back of the head. Then he started to follow Abby to Tony's bedroom.

Tony chuckled. "Have fun."

Gibbs turned back as he was leaving and said, "I'll get you for this, Tony."

"Yeah, sure you will."

Tony and the others heard the bedroom door close.

"He is so dead," Tony said.

"She could have done it out here so the rest of us could watch," Tobias commented.

"Ah, I don't think I want everyone to hear that particular conversation, Fornell."

"Tony," Tobias said. "Call me Tobias, will you?"

"I'll try," Tony replied.

There was another knock at the door.

"That should be Ducky," Tony said.

Ron and Tobias went to answer the door.

"Yeah?" Tobias asked through the door.

"It's Dr. Mallard."

Tobias opened the door and let him in. Ducky walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ducky," Tony greeted. "Thanks for coming."

"No thanks needed, my boy," Ducky said. "I thought you said Gibbs was here with you last night, Anthony."

"He was and still is. Abby's talking, or screaming, at him in the bedroom. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, Anthony. Are you all right?"

"I'm good, really, Ducky."

"That's good, my boy."

"So, we'll just wait for Gibbs and Abby then," Tony said.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Abby started in on Gibbs. "You listen to me, Gibbs. Tony told me about last night."

"Abby, it's fine. Honest."

"NO, it's not fine. It's one thing to break his heart at work the way you did, but it's a whole other thing to break his heart in a relationship."

"Abby, please, sit down for me."

Abby hesitated for a few seconds, but then sat on the edge of the bed. Gibbs knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Abby, I don't know what Tony has told you, but I'm gonna try and explain this. My feelings for Tony have been there for a while, seven or eight months at least, and I didn't know what to do about them. I had no idea Tony was gay or that he had feelings for me. If I had known, I'd have dealt with things a lot differently. I went out of my way to push him away because I thought it was the right thing to do. It's wasn't my intention to make his life miserable. I could only see it from my point of view. I love Tony with everything I have and I have no intention of hurting him again. I'm trying to make it up to him and I know it's going to take some time, but I'm willing to do anything to make my relationship with him work."

"He's my brother, Gibbs, and I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry, Abby, I really am and I won't hurt him again, I promise. As long as Tony wants me, I'll be there for him. I'm in love with him."

"Look, Tony told me he loves you, too, and he also wants to make this work, but you understand this; if you hurt him in any way, he'll leave and if he does, I'll never forgive you. He might be willing to forgive you, but I'm not sure I can yet. If you prove to me that you're in it for the long haul, then maybe I'll trust you again."

"Okay."

"We better get back out there."

"Sure, and thank you, Abby."

"What about McGee and Ziva?"

"I don't know about them yet. It's up to Tony. I won't push him either way. If he doesn't want them to protect him, then we'll sort something else out, but I'm not leaving him unprotected, so he either wants them or he doesn't. I'm not going anywhere."

"All right, let's go."

Abby and Gibbs left the bedroom and found everyone in the living room laughing, apart from McGee and Ziva, who looked nervous.

Tony noticed Gibbs and Abby and stood up and walked over to them. "Well?"

"We're okay for **now**," Abby said.

"Thank you, Abby," Tony stated.

"I'm not promising anything, Tony," Abby commented. "I said I'd wait and see."

"Okay," Tony said.

"I need more coffee," Gibbs said.

"I'll come with you." Tony kissed Abby and then he and Gibbs went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Jet, I thought she was gonna talk to you later."

"That's all right, baby."

"You're not mad for me telling her?"

"No, she had to find out some time, and I don't care who knows."

"I don't wanna tell McGee and Ziva that I'm gay or that we're together."

"Why?"

"Jet, I went from three people knowing that I'm gay to six in one day. I'm not used to people knowing and I'd like to keep our relationship quiet for now."

"Okay, but I should warn you, Tobias knows we kissed last night. I told him on the phone."

"Oh, well, he's your friend so I suppose it's okay."

"What about Ducky?"

"I'll tell him."

"So, Tobias knows we kissed and Abby knows everything. We can tell the rest when you're ready, okay?"

"Thank you, Jet, I'd love to kiss you right now."

"I've wanted to kiss you ever since you came out of the bedroom."

"Later."

"Okay, let's go and sort this out." Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's arm and then they both walked into the living room and sat down.

"Okay, Tobias," Gibbs said. "Anything happen last night?"

"Well, I took Tony's suggestion and had some pictures copied of Gary Brown and I sent people out last night to show them around. I also had the FBI's medical examiner go over the body again and he found a hair, but there was no tag, so DNA is out, but if we can get a reference sample, we could get a match. It's not 100%, but it's something."

"Okay," Tony said. "Anything else?"

"Tony, does this guy have a thing for shoes?" Tobias inquired.

"Not that I know of," Tony replied. "He was a bit weird. He had a thing for Sharon's makeup. He put it on her after he raped and murdered her."

"Could he be a transvestite?" Tobias asked.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"Well, one of our shrinks said he could be," Tobias stated.

"No," Tony said.

"How could you possibly know that, Tony?" Ziva asked skeptically.

Tony looked at her with a warning glare and she took a step back.

"Watch it, Ziva," Tony said coldly. He turned his attention back to Fornell. "The reason I know he's not a transvestite is because I went through his home. There were no women's clothes of any kind, but I did find a lipstick and it matched Sharon's. He took the shoes as trophies."

"Did he take anything else from your Sharon?" Tobias asked.

"No," Tony answered. "But he did take time with her. It was a fast attack with the knife, but he spent time with the body after. She was found in a field, not an alley way."

"Anything else?" Tobias questioned.

"He likes to watch them first and it's not a coincidence that your victim was called Sharon as well," Tony stated. "He must've talked to her to find out her name. Prostitutes don't use their real names, so he must've earned her trust to find it out. Do you know what name she was using?"

Tobias answered, "Tabby."

"Okay," Tony said. "When your guys talk to the girls, make sure they use her real name and her fake name. Try and find out if any of them are called Sharon in real life; I'm sure he's not done with the whole Sharon thing."

"Anything else?" Tobias asked.

"He said in the note that I was next," Tony answered. "He just said that to draw me out. Whatever happens, don't move your focus from the girls onto me. That's what he wants."

"Okay, thanks, Tony," Tobias said. "I'm gonna leave you to talk to everyone else about your protection, but I'll call if anything comes up." He got up and headed for the door. "Ron, you coming?"

"I'm gonna talk to Tony for a while," Ron replied. "I'll see you later at the office."

"Okay," Tobias stated. "Don't be long, please."

"Sure," Ron said.

"Thanks, Fornell," Tony stated.

"Tony, what did I tell you about the name thing?" Tobias asked.

"Fine," Tony said. "Thanks, Tobias."

"You let him call you Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"I like him," Tobias said.

"Well, okay then," Gibbs stated. "It's about time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs walked to the door with Tobias and let him out. He locked the door behind him and walked back to the living room and he looked at Tony.

"Are you all right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it's just that case was really not the best time in my life."

"Okay," Jen said. "Let's talk about protection."

"Can I say something?" Abby asked.

"Anything," Tony replied.

"I want you protected by Ron, Jen and Gibbs, that's all," Abby said.

"Abby, we need a twenty-four hour watch," Jen said. "Gibbs, Ron and I can't do that by ourselves."

"Why not?" Abby asked. "Two twelve-hour shifts."

"We need partners, Abby," Jenny explained patiently.

"Fine," Abby said. "Gibbs and Ron and then two from another NCIS team."

"Abby, I can't protect Tony for twelve hours every day," Ron stated. "I have a murderer to catch."

"He's right, Abby," Tony said. "It has to be three, if not four, shifts."

"Why?" Abby asked. "We can move you to a safe house so the maniac can't find you. Two sets of agents can go with you, both doing twelve-hour shifts."

"I'm not going to a safe house," Tony insisted. "I'm staying here."

"NO!" Abby protested.

"Abby, this guy is coming after me," Tony stated. "It's hard to do that if he can't find me."

"I don't want him to find you, Tony," Abby said.

"Abby's right," Ziva put in. "You should not stay here."

"I don't need your help, Ziva," Abby stated.

"Enough," Ducky interjected. "He stays in his own home. It's his choice. We don't know how long it's going to take. He should be comfortable."

"Fine," Abby pouted. "But I'm not happy."

"Abby, as much as I don't want this guy to come after me, if the FBI doesn't catch him and he does end up coming after me, I'll be much happier here," Tony explained.

"Okay," Jen said. "So, now we need to decide who stays with you."

"Ron, what do you think?" Tony asked.

"It's up to you, Tony," Ron answered. "After all, this is your apartment. If you don't want the FBI, then you'll have to take NCIS. I can take a watch if you want me to, but I'll have to clear it with Fornell."

"I can take a watch to if you want me to," Jen said.

"Okay," Gibbs stated. "So, we have Jen, Ron and me."

"What about me and Ziva?" McGee questioned.

"What about you?" Abby asked.

"Well," McGee said. "We'd like to help."

"I don't think so," Abby said firmly.

"I agree with, Abby," Tony said.

"Tony, may I speak to you in the bedroom?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I don't want them in my apartment, Jet. They've been here for an hour and haven't said a damn thing, except for Ziva trying to belittle me again."

"We're sorry, Tony," McGee said.

"I don't care," Tony replied.

"Let us help, Tony," Ziva stated. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh, please," Tony said, not sounding at all convinced.

"Tony, a word please," Gibbs asked again.

"Fine," Tony finally agreed.

Gibbs and Tony got up and went into the bedroom and Gibbs closed the door.

"Please, give them a chance to prove they'll protect you?" Gibbs requested.

"I don't owe them anything, Jet."

"I know that, but let them take a shift and if you're not happy, we can get another team."

"I don't know."

"Please, Tony, you gave me a chance."

"That was different, Jet, and you know it."

"Yes, I do. Okay, we'll get another team."

Gibbs started to walk out, but Tony stopped him. "Fine, but one remark and they're gone."

"Thank you, baby."

"Don't thank me yet."

"I was wondering if you'd be okay if I stayed here all the time. I just need to get some clothes and stuff from my place."

"So, you'd be like living here?"

"If that's okay with you, Tony."

"I would love that."

Gibbs walked back over to Tony and pulled him close. He took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him softly.

"I could get used to that, lover," Tony said.

"I'm counting on it." Gibbs gave Tony another little kiss and then they walked back out into the living room.

Abby stood up. "Well?"

"Tony has agreed to let Ziva and McGee do protection detail, but if either of you say anything to upset him, you're both out and we'll go with a different team," Gibbs stated. "This is Tony's home and you'll respect him while you're here, got it?"

"Yes, Boss," McGee said.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva stated.

"Thank you, Tony," McGee added. "We won't let you down."

"That remains to be seen," Tony stated.

"Okay, Jen," Gibbs said. "I'm gonna be here 24 hours a day."

"That's fine with me," Jen said.

"What about me, Tony?" Ron asked.

"I would love you to be here, Ron, but if you're working on the case, I don't wanna pull you away from that," Tony said.

"I'll check with Fornell and see if he'll take me off the case and put me on protection detail," Ron offered.

"If you're sure," Tony stated.

"Yes, it's fine," Ron said. "You want me here, then I'm here."

"Thank you, Ron," Tony said. "And if you don't want to go home, you can always stay in Abby's coffin."

Ron laughed at him, along with Abby and Gibbs.

"Excuse me?" McGee asked, confused.

"Abby has a room here, McGee," Tony explained.

"Since when?"

"It has nothing to do with you, TIM," Abby stated.

McGee decided to shut up about it.

"Abby," Ducky said. "You know you have to stay away from here, don't you?"

"No," Abby disagreed. "Tony said I could come if someone was with me."

"Ducky's right, Abby," Tony said. "If he's watching me, he might see you and go after you. I won't let that happen."

"But, Tony, that's not fair," Abby whined.

"I'll tell you what," Tony offered. "Give McGee one of those video phones and he can set it up here, then you can see me anytime you like."

"It's not the same," Abby said petulantly.

"Please, Abby," Tony begged. "Just until this is over. I need to know that you're safe."

"Fine," Abby finally agreed with bad grace.

"I will come by and drop food and anything else you need every morning," Ducky offered.

"Wait a minute," Abby protested. "Ducky gets to come by, but I don't?"

"The maniac doesn't have a thing for middle-aged men, Abby," Tony said. "He has a thing for young women. No offense, Ducky."

"None taken, Anthony," Ducky assured.

"And thank you for the offer about the food," Tony said.

"Okay, so Ron and Ziva can take the night shift so Tony and Gibbs can get some sleep, if that's okay with you, Ron?" Jenny stated.

"Whatever Tony needs," Ron agreed.

"McGee, you arrive at 0700 and you'll be on detail with Gibbs until 1500, then I'll arrive and take over from you and stay until 2300," Jen ordered.

"I don't know, Jenny," Tony said. "You leaving at 2300 is a bit risky."

"Tony, I'm still a trained agent and my driver will pick me up and drop me off," Jen stated.

"Okay, but you're all forgetting something," Tony stated.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony answered, "That I'm also a trained agent. I've been shot six times, stabbed twice, beaten up more times than I care to mention. I've been drugged and kidnapped, I've been in a coma for three days and I've had the plague."

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"And," Tony continued, "I'm still breathing and I can take care of myself."

"Tony, you promised," Abby said.

"I know," Tony replied. "But still, I just wanted to make a point, and you blackmailed me."

"Point taken," Abby said. "Now, shut up."

"That's it," Tony stated. "I'm burning your coffin."

"And I'll put you in that coffin if you don't stop," Abby threatened.

"I love you, Abby," Tony said sweetly.

"I love you, too, and I want you to stay alive so you'll do as you are told," Abby replied, just as sweetly.

"Jet, it's like having a wife," Tony complained.

"Hey, don't bring me into your little domestic squabble," Gibbs said.

"Some help you are," Tony groused.

Gibbs smiled and Tony and he smiled back.

"Okay, one thing, Tony, why are you calling him Jet?" Jen asked.

"It's my name for him," Tony explained. "I can't call him boss anymore."

"Then why don't you use his name?" Jen inquired.

"Tony, if I may?" Gibbs offered.

"Okay," Tony said.

"I haven't let anyone call me Jet in a long time," Gibbs explained. "After my appalling behavior it was the very least I could do. Tony's special, so I wanted him to call me something no one else does."

"Okay then," Jenny stated.

"I should go and see Fornell," Ron said. "I'll be back tonight, but if you guys need anything, let me know."

"Yes, I should get to work," Jen stated. "I'll be here at 1500. McGee, go back to the office with Abby and get that video phone and then come back here. Ziva, once McGee gets back, you have the day off until 2300 tonight."

"Thank you, Jen," Tony stated.

"Anything you need, Tony," Jenny said.

"I will walk out with you all," Ducky said.

Tony leaned over and whispered something in Gibbs' ear and Gibbs nodded.

"Ducky, may Gibbs and I have a word with you before you go, please?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Ducky replied.

"We'll go," Jen said. "Are you okay to get to work, Ducky?"

"I'll be fine, Jennifer," Ducky replied. "I have my car."

Tony kissed Abby and Jen on their cheeks and then walked them out, along with Ron and McGee. He locked the door behind them and returned and looked at Ziva, who was still sitting on the couch. "Gibbs, Ducky and I are going to talk in the bedroom. Help yourself to anything to eat or drink in the kitchen."

The three men walked into the bedroom and Tony closed the door behind them.

"Okay, Ducky," Tony started. "I have, or should I say we have, something to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead, Anthony," Ducky said.

"Well, you know that secret I was keeping from Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Which one?"

"Well, both of them."

"Yes."

"Well, he knows that I'm gay and he knows that I love him."

"The thing is, Ducky," Gibbs stated. "I love him, too."

"Then why were you acting like a complete bastard, Special Agent Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

"Please, Ducky," Gibbs said. "Will you stop the Special Agent Gibbs thing? And I was trying to drive Tony away because I didn't know what else to do. If I knew he had these feelings for me, then I would've gone about things a lot differently."

"And you have forgiven him, Anthony?" Ducky inquired.

"Well, not for the way he treated me," Tony replied. "But I'm willing to take a chance on him because I've wanted this for so long, Ducky."

"Well, if this is what you want, Anthony."

"It is," Tony assured.

"Anthony, could you give me and Gibbs a moment alone please?"

"Oh, okay, I'll be in the kitchen." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I will say this only once, Jethro," Ducky said. "You go ahead and try this with that boy, but if you hurt him again, you will find you have lost not only me, but Abby as well. You had better be sure of this, because if you are not and hurt him again, I will never speak to you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, Duck, I hear you and I promise I'll never knowingly hurt him again. You have my word. I love him," Gibbs declared. He was actually very grateful that Tony had several good people looking out for him.

"You should have told him, Jethro."

"I know. If I could do it all over again, I would."

"I better get to work."

"Thank you, Ducky. I could tell Tony was worried about telling you."

"I'm letting this go because it's what Anthony wants; not because of you."

"I understand."

Ducky left the room and Gibbs followed him. They went into the kitchen, where Tony was sitting at the table nervously biting his nails.

Tony saw them enter the room and stood up. "Are we okay?"

"We are, Anthony," Ducky replied. "You are special and after everything that has happened, you have a heart of gold, and in my opinion, you forgive far too easily, but if you really want this, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ducky."

"Just be careful, my boy."

"I will." Tony gave Ducky a hug.

"Right, I'm going to work," Ducky said as he hugged Tony back. He pulled away. "I will call later."

"Thanks, Ducky," Gibbs said.

"One thing, Jethro," Ducky threatened. "I mean it."

"I hear you," Gibbs replied.

"I will see you both later," Ducky stated.

Gibbs walked Ducky to the door and let him out. Then he locked up behind him and turned back to Tony and sighed.

"You all right?" Tony asked.

"Redemption is a bitch, Mickey."

Tony headed for the bedroom, gesturing for Gibbs to follow. They both left the living room, neither paying any attention to Ziva, who was still sitting on the couch. Once inside Tony slammed the door and grabbed Gibbs. He kissed the older man with passion. After a few minutes they broke apart in order to breathe, but still in each other's arms.

"That was nice," Gibbs observed.

"Well, I thought you deserved something after facing Abby's and Ducky's wrath."

"I deserved it and more. I got off lightly."

"Maybe. So, what are we gonna do today?"

"I have to go to the house and get some things."

"I wish I could come with you, Jet."

"Me, too, but for now, will you be okay with Ziva?"

"Sure."

"McGee will be back shortly, and I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Okay, and don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Tony, are you gonna talk to Ziva?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, it's up to you. The sooner I go, the sooner I get back."

"Please, hurry, Jet. Being here with those two won't be any fun."

Gibbs gave Tony another kiss and they broke apart. Gibbs left the bedroom with Tony following.

Once in the living room, Gibbs said, "Ziva, I'm going home to pick up a few things. YOU WILL STAY HERE AND WATCH TONY'S SIX! When McGee gets here, you will both stay until I get back. Then you can leave and be back at 2300."

"Okay, Gibbs," Ziva said agreeably.

Gibbs put on his coat and then turned to Tony. "You need anything?"

"I need lots of things, but they'll have to wait."

"Funny guy. I mean books, magazines, et cetera?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, lock up behind me."

"Yes, sir," Tony said as he gave Gibbs a mock salute.

"You're just full of jokes this morning, aren't you?"

"Get used to it."

"I already am. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Gibbs then walked out the door and Tony locked it behind him. He then went into the kitchen and opened the bag of bagels that Abby had brought earlier. He prepared a bagel and then poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

After about five minutes, Ziva came in the room. "Tony, can I talk to you?"

Tony looked up at her, but didn't say anything as he continued to eat his bagel.

"Please, Tony?"

"What about?"

Ziva took a seat across from Tony. "I want to apologize for my behavior."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"I'll tell you what you were doing, Ziva; you decided that since Gibbs was treating me like shit, you would as well. You didn't think about how it was affecting me at all. You and McGee just jumped on the bandwagon."

"Yes, you are right, we did, and I am very sorry for that."

"You know what, Ziva? Think about this. If Gibbs had bellowed, ignored and belittled you for months on end, do you think I would've just sided with him at every turn, making life even more difficult for you, or McGee for that matter? Or do you think I would've taken some of the hits for you and tried to find out what was making Gibbs so angry?"

"You would have stood up for either of us."

"Then why didn't you stand up for me?"

"I do not know, Tony."

"I do. You didn't do anything because you liked getting a free ride from Gibbs instead of him giving you a hard time. You decided that Gibbs bellowing at me was easier on you. What did I ever do to you to make you treat me that way?"

"Nothing. You are a nice man and an excellent agent, Tony. I have no defense for my behavior. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now."

"Please, come back to NCIS?"

"I haven't decided what I'm gonna do, but I will tell you this; if I do come back, you and I are no longer friends. I may be trying to forgive Gibbs for his behavior, but he had a reason, which I'm not gonna tell you about, but you and McGee have no excuse. You both used my misfortune for your own personal gain."

"Can I at least try and get your trust and friendship back?"

"You can try, Ziva."

"Okay, thank you. What about Tim?"

"Ah, he's different. McGee was beyond green when he joined the team. I helped him in every way so he could stand up for himself and be a better agent. I helped him because no one helped me. I trusted him. He was one of my best friends. There's very little he can do or say that would make any difference."

"Tony, I know I have no reason to ask you for a favor, but could you hear Tim out? He's been worried sick about all this."

"I'll listen, but like I said, McGee's different."

"Okay, and again, I'm sorry for my part in all this, Tony. I really am."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ziva took her gun out, as did Tony, and they both went to answer it.

Ziva asked through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's McGee."

Ziva opened the door and McGee came in the room with the video phone. She locked the door behind him. Tony went back to the kitchen.

"Did you talk to him?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Tim, but he is still very upset with us and it seems more with you than me. You have your work cut out for you."

"Okay, well, what do I say?"

"I apologized, but I am not sure what you should say."

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I have to wait for Gibbs. He has gone home to pick up some things."

"I better get set this up." McGee walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of Tony, who was again sitting at the table. "Tony, where do you want this set up?"

Tony answered without looking up, "In the bedroom will be fine."

"Um, Tony, can I talk to you after I'm done?"

"No, I've just gotten through talking to Ziva. Maybe later."

"Okay." McGee left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom, leaving Tony alone. A few minutes later, McGee returned. "It's set up, Tony."

"Okay, I'm gonna go lay down. Excuse me." Tony got up and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

McGee went into the living room and sat down beside Ziva on the couch. "That went well."

"Just give him some time, Tim, he might come around."

"Would you?"

Ziva shook her head and sighed. "No, not right away."

"Thought so."

Ten minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Tony didn't bother coming out of his room, so Ziva and McGee walked over to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?" McGee asked.

"The boss," Gibbs answered.

McGee opened the door to let Gibbs in. Ziva helped him with his bags while McGee locked the door.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

McGee answered, "In the bedroom."

"What did you say?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Nothing," McGee answered. "He's not talking to me at the moment."

"I spoke to him and he made his feelings towards me very clear, but he was not angry, just distant," Ziva said.

"I set up the video phone in his room," McGee stated.

"Right," Gibbs said. "Ziva, you can go; be back at 2300. McGee, see her to the door. I'm gonna speak to Tony for a while. I'll call if I need you. Help yourself to food and drinks. I'll try and get him out the bedroom."

Ziva left and McGee shut and locked the door after her. McGee resumed his seat on the couch.

Gibbs picked up one of his bags and a shopping bag and then went over to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" Tony asked rather loudly.

"It's me," Gibbs answered.

"Come in."

Gibbs entered the bedroom. "Hi."

Tony was lying on his bed reading his book. He looked up and smiled at Gibbs. "Hello."

"I brought you a present," Gibbs announced.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I made it for you." Gibbs handed the bag to Tony, who sat up and took it. He opened the bag and took out a box made of wood. There was lettering on the top. Tony ran his fingers over it.

Tony asked in a quiet voice, "It's really for me?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful, Jet."

"I started it when I first started having feelings for you. I finished it about three weeks ago. Do you like what it says?"

Tony read the words on the wooden box out loud, "For Tony, love always."

"I was never sure if I was gonna be able to give it to you," Gibbs said.

"Can I open the lid?"

"Of course."

Tony opened the lid and found even more lettering on the bottom of the box and read the words aloud, "Jethro loves Tony."

"I thought you could put the box in the hall," Gibbs stated. "You can keep your gun and badge in it, or maybe we both can when I'm here."

Tony lifted his head and Gibbs saw he had tears running down his cheeks. Tony put the box beside him on the bed and gathered Gibbs in his arms and hugged him tight. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much."

"You really like it?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tony started to cry on Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs hugged him even tighter.

"It's okay, Tony," Gibbs said as he rubbed Tony's back to comfort him.

"It's just that I've wanted this for as long and now it's happening. I couldn't stand it if you left me now."

"Hey, listen, I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?" Gibbs let go of Tony and put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Tony, I'm staying with you forever."

Tony nodded.

"No, baby, listen to me," Gibbs said. "I'm in love with you, nothing's gonna change that."

"Thank you, Jet."

"I got you some more things from the store. I thought you'd be in your room when I got back, so I got you some things to read, and I thought we could play cards or something."

"Strip poker?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Maybe tonight, but we'll have to be quiet, because we won't be alone."

"How are we going to explain you being in my room?"

"I'll tell them that I'm more comfortable being with you. If they have a problem with that, tough."

"Just say you can't sleep in Abby's coffin and sleeping on the couch with other people in the room is no good, and make sure they knock before they come in."

"You do know you're gonna have to wear some clothes to bed."

"Why?"

"If something happens, you won't have time to look for your boxers."

"I hate this," Tony said. "I want to make love to you and have you naked in my bed. I've waited long enough."

"I know, but as soon as he's caught, I'll take you away for a week."

"Okay."

"So, do you wanna come out your room?"

"I really don't."

"Okay, I'll let you read," Gibbs said. "Just come out when you're ready."

"Thank you, Jet, and thank you for my gift. I love it."

"You're welcome, baby." Gibbs kissed Tony softly and then left the room.

Tony placed the wooden box on the nightstand and laid down for a nap.

Gibbs went into the living room and called Tobias.

_Tobias: Fornell._

"It's Gibbs. Any news?"

"_I only left Tony's place two hours ago."_

"And?"

"_Give me a break, Jethro. I've just spoken to Ron and I've removed him from the case so he can go on protection detail."_

"Thanks, Tobias. Tony will be pleased about that."

"_So are you gonna tell me about you and Tony?"_

"I can't right now because McGee's here, but when this is all over, I'll fill you in, okay."

"_All right, I'll call if anything comes up, but I have to get back to work."_

"Speak to you later." Gibbs closed his cell phone and then walked into the kitchen, where McGee was sitting at the table cleaning his gun.

"What did Tony say to you, McGee?" Gibbs asked, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing, really. I asked him if I could talk to him and he said no."

"Did he say why?"

"Yeah, he said he'd just spoken to Ziva before I came back and I think he was a little upset."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. Ziva said he was more upset with me than with her."

"Makes sense."

"It does?"

Gibbs sat down at the table across from McGee with his coffee. "Yes, it does. Tony has always looked out for you, McGee, you just don't see it."

"I guess."

"He'll speak to you. Just give him some time."

"But will he forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"He seems to have forgiven you. How did you do it?"

"He hasn't forgiven me, McGee. I explained to Tony why I did what I did and he's accepted it, but he hasn't forgiven me."

"Do you think he will?"

"I'm gonna make it my life's mission to make it up to him. Hopefully, we can get past it, but only time will tell."

"So, why did you do it?"

"That'll stay between me and Tony until he decides otherwise."

"Okay."

"Why did you turn your back on him?"

"I wasn't aware that I was at first, Boss. It was just a joke to begin with. You know, you having a go at Tony, then Ziva and I would join in, but I didn't think about Tony's feelings. Then after a while it just seemed natural. I'm sorry about it, but if he won't talk to me, how am I supposed to make it up to him?"

"Like I said, just give him some time. He's angry and disappointed right now."

"Okay, so what about this guy? Do you really think he'll come after Tony?"

"Tony seems to think so and that's good enough for me."

"Did Tony really catch that guy by himself?"

"Yeah, he did. It took six months of him working with no help from anyone at the station house. He lost his job and his apartment, and he was told to never come back to the city."

"God, I never knew. I mean, I knew Tony was good, but he amazes me sometimes."

"We're all guilty of not seeing what an extraordinary agent he really is, and an even better person. You know when he made fun of you, it was for a reason, don't you?"

"It was?"

"McGee, when you started at NCIS you wouldn't have said boo to a ghost, but now you stick up for yourself more. The hazing Tony got at the police departments he worked at was unkind and violent. Can you honestly see Tony beating you up or making your life so miserable that you have to leave?"

"God, no."

"And remember, it wasn't just one cop, it was most of the department."

"Do you think if I went into his room, he'd talk to me?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier. You have to knock on Tony's bedroom door if you want something. He has a thing about privacy."

"Of course, Boss," McGee said. "So, should I try?"

"Leave him alone for now. I'll see if he's awake in a couple of hours."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs gave Tony a couple of hours and then went to his bedroom door and knocked.

"Yes?" Tony said from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs opened the door and walked in the room. He laid on the bed beside Tony, who was laying down reading.

"You don't have to knock you know," Tony said.

"I wasn't sure."

"Jet, we made love last night. We told each other we're in love. I think you can come into my bedroom whenever you like."

"Okay. Look, I don't wanna piss you off, but McGee wants to talk to you."

"God, do I have to?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but he's gonna be here during the day. Do you really wanna hide in your room the entire time?"

Tony got up and paced around the room while Gibbs watched him. He turned to face Gibbs. "I'm not hiding. I just can't be bothered to talk to him."

"Give him a chance, Tony, he feels bad."

"SO, YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE?" Tony shouted.

"No, I'm not."

"IT SURE SOUNDS THAT WAY, GIBBS!"

"Gibbs?"

"GOD, IT'S LIKE YOU'RE ALL TEAMING UP AGAINST ME AGAIN!"

"Baby-"

"DON'T BABY ME, JET!" Tony interrupted.

Okay, look, I just said I'd come and see if you were awake. It's up to you if you want to talk to him, but getting it over with could be good."

"FINE!" Tony turned and opened the door and stomped into the kitchen. Gibbs followed him.

"WHAT, DO YOU WANT MCGEE?" Tony shouted.

McGee looked frightened. He looked at Tony and then at Gibbs.

"NO, DON'T LOOK AT HIM, LOOK AT ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"ABOUT?"

"The past few months."

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT? YOU AND ZIVA DECIDED TO SIDE WITH GIBBS, EVEN THOUGH YOU COULD BOTH SEE THAT HE WAS BEING A DICK!"

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's arm in an attempt to calm him down, but Tony snatched it away and turned to the older man. "BACK OFF!"

Gibbs held his hands up in surrender and took a step back.

"Tony, please let me explain," McGee begged.

"FINE, YOU GO AHEAD AND EXPLAIN TO ME HOW AFTER ALMOST FOUR YEARS OF WATCHING YOUR BACK LIKE A PARTNER IS SUPPOSED TO, YOU TURNED ON ME! WHY'D YOU DO IT? FOR FUN?"

"No, Tony, it wasn't like that."

"BULLSHIT! YOU AND ZIVA DECIDED THAT IT WAS FAR EASIER TO LET GIBBS SHIT ON ME, BECAUSE HE LEFT YOU BOTH ALONE! I NEVER WOULD'VE DONE THAT TO EITHER OF YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT! I WAS LESS ANGRY AT ZIVA BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN PARTNERS WITH HER AS LONG AS YOU, BUT YOU, TIM, WERE MY FRIEND!"

"You're right, Tony, I did go along with it because it was easier for me that Gibbs was giving you a hard time and I have no excuse. You're my friend and my partner and I should never have done it. I didn't see what it was doing to you and I should have. I'm very sorry, Tony."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Ziva; you and she are no longer my friends. IF I come back to NCIS, we'll see how it goes. And seeing as you're in my apartment, I'll talk to you, but don't think for one second I've forgotten. A lot of people have betrayed me in my life, but I never expected one of those people to be you. Both of you used me for your own personal gain."

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You think that if McGee, Ziva and I patch up our differences, I'll be more willing to come back to NCIS, right?"

Gibbs looked down to the floor. "It crossed my mind, Tony, but I was thinking of you."

"No, Jet, you weren't. You were thinking about yourself and your godforsaken team. I know you better than you think I do, and I won't be used this way."

"No, b-"

"DON'T!" Tony said loudly. "I'm gonna read in my room." He walked away, leaving Gibbs standing in the hall with McGee watching from the kitchen.

Gibbs turned around and called after Tony, "I'll call you for dinner, Tony."

The only answer he received was the slamming of the bedroom door.

"SHIT!" Gibbs exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later Tony still hadn't come out of his room. McGee had made dinner while Gibbs made some phone calls.

"Ah, Boss, dinner will be really in five minutes," McGee said.

Gibbs looked at him and sighed. He got up and went to Tony's bedroom door. He knocked, but there was no answer. He opened the door and looked in the room. Tony was asleep with the box Gibbs had given him wrapped in his arms. Gibbs smiled a little and walked to Tony's side of the bed and sat down. He stroked Tony's hair and kissed him on the head. Tony's opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, baby," Gibbs said. "I was thinking that if you all made up you'd come back, but it was never my intention to make you upset or to use you. Please, forgive me?"

"You should've let me do this my way, Jet. You seem to have forgotten that everything only came to a head yesterday. I just needed time."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"McGee made dinner. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon then."

Tony got up and put the box back on the nightstand. Gibbs pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck. Tony hugged him gently.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, but sometimes you're an idiot."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know, but I'm your idiot."

"God help me."

They both laughed and Tony pulled Gibbs closer and kissed him deeply. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"Let's skip dinner and make out instead," Gibbs suggested with a leer.

"No, I'm hungry. C'mon." Tony took Gibbs' hand and led him to the door.

"I'm hungry, too, but not for food, baby," Gibbs said.

"Stop it, you big flirt."

"I can't help it. You drive me crazy."

Tony opened the door and started to walk out, then he turned and winked at Gibbs.

"Stop that, Mickey."

"No."

"I'll make you."

"Oh, please," Tony scoffed.

"Just you wait."

Tony turned and winked at Gibbs again while walking into the kitchen.

"So, McGee, what's for dinner?" Tony asked.

"I made pizza."

"You made pizza? McGee, I have three pizza places on speed dial. You didn't have to make them."

"I wanted to and I made your favorite."

"Okay, then let's eat."

"What am I having?" Gibbs asked.

"Pizza as well, Boss."

"I don't want pizza."

"Sit and eat the pizza," Tony stated. "McGee made it special."

"I don't care."

"Jet, if you sit and eat McGee's special pizza, I'll do my special later."

Tony winked at Gibbs, whose mouth dropped open. He looked at Tony to make sure he got the signal right. Tony winked again. Gibbs jumped to his chair and took some pizza. McGee didn't have any idea what was going on.

"What's your special, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Ah, lasagna," Tony answered.

Gibbs tried to hide his smile.

"I'll look forward to it," McGee said.

Gibbs laughed out loud and Tony kicked him under the table. "OOWW, that was uncalled for, Mickey."

"I don't think it was, Jet, now eat your pizza."

Gibbs took a bite of pizza, still smiling.

"Tony, Abby told me to tell you to call her," McGee said.

"She's speaking to you then?" Tony asked.

McGee played with his pizza and put his head down. "No, she's not. We drove to NCIS to get your video phone and she wouldn't say a word the whole way. When we went into her lab she shoved the phone at me and said, 'Tell Tony to phone'. That was it."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, McGee, she's pissed," Tony said.

"I didn't know you two had become so close."

"Well, you wouldn't."

"Sorry."

"Abby and I look after each other. There's no more to say."

McGee looked at Gibbs and then back at Tony. "Tony, can I ask you a personal question?"

Tony swallowed a bite of his pizza, then looked at Gibbs and then back at McGee. "You can ask. I don't know if I'll answer."

"Okay, well, are you and Abby together?"

Tony looked at Gibbs again.

"I don't think that's any of your business, McGee," Gibbs said.

"Tony and Abby are my friends," McGee stated.

"No, McGee, I'm not, but feel free to ask Abby," Tony said.

Gibbs tried to help Tony out. "But I would expect a slap for your trouble, so just mind you own business."

"Okay," McGee said.

"So, Tony, what do you want to do tonight?" Gibbs asked. "We could play a game of cards like we used to."

"Okay," Tony agreed. "But I should call Abby and Ducky first to check in."

"I should check in with Tobias," Gibbs said.

"Didn't he say he'd call if anything happened?" Tony asked.

"Well, yeah, but I want to be kept in the loop."

Tony put his pizza down and sighed. "Jet, it's not an NCIS case. Let the man do his job."

"But if we know what's going on-"

"Does it have anything to do with protecting me?"

"No, but-"

"He'll call if something happens. Leave Tobias alone. You aren't working the case. If you want to, then ask Tobias if you can take over for Ron."

"NO! I want to stay here."

"You can't do both, you can either protect me or go and work the case. Take your pick."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just I don't like waiting around and I know that if our team was on it, we'd be doing a better job."

"You don't know that, Jet. Tobias knows what he's doing."

"PPPHHH the FBI."

"I don't like them either, but it's their case. You shouldn't be concerned with that, only with being here.

"You're right, but I want this guy either in a box or behind bars."

"And he will be. Leave it alone, please?"

Gibbs nodded his head. McGee was just looking at the two of them. He had never heard Tony talk like that to their boss, and he had never known Gibbs to back down either.

Tony noticed the way McGee was looking at them. "What, McGee?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen you two talk like this before," McGee commented.

"This is how I talk to my friends, McGee," Gibbs explained. "Tony isn't my agent anymore and he's earned the right to talk to me however he wants."

"I'm just not used to it," McGee said.

Tony's phone rang and he got up and went into the living room to answer it. "Hello."

"_Well, Anthony, how are you doing?" Gary Brown said. _

Tony recognized the voice, so he signaled to Gibbs to pick up the phone in the bedroom. Gibbs quickly did what Tony wanted so he could listen in on the extension.

"I'm good, Gary, and you?" Tony asked.

"_Oh, not bad, I'm a bit bored, though."_

"Why don't you drop by so we can catch up?"

Tony wrote on a pad of paper, 'call Fornell' and threw it at McGee.

"_Did you get my gift, Anthony?"_

"No, what gift was that?"

"_Don't play with me, DiNozzo, the girl."_

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that

"_And what did you think when you saw her?"_

"I didn't."

"_WHAT?"_

"I didn't see her, Gary, and I have no intention of playing your game."

"_THIS IS NOT A GAME!"_

"What do you want from me, Gary?"

"_I want you dead, Tony."_

"Okay, well, you have my number, so I think you know where I live. Come and get me."

"_You've had a few__ visitors__ to your place, Tony."_

"Well, what can I say? I'm very popular."

"_Things must have changed for you then?"_

"Let's get back to my visitors, Gary. Tell me what you saw."

"_Um, ah..." Gary stammered._

"Gary, you haven't been watching my place."

"_I've been busy, Anthony, but I'm coming after you now."_

"So, Sharon was just to get to me then?"

"_Yes."_

"It didn't work though."

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

"You murdered Sharon and left the note to draw me out to play your game, but you seemed to have forgotten something; I'm smarter than you are."

"_NO, YOU'RE NOT AND WHEN I GET YOU, WE'LL SEE WHO'S SMARTER, MICHAEL!"_

"I told you, I'm waiting. Come and get me."

Gary hung up the phone and Tony looked at McGee, who was on his own cell phone with Fornell.

Gibbs came back into the room and walked over to Tony. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Jet."

"You did good, Tony, real good."

"We'll see. McGee's on the phone with Tobias now. I need a beer."

"Come and sit in the kitchen for a while." Gibbs put an arm around Tony and guided him into the kitchen. McGee stopped them and handed Tony the phone.

"Hi, Tobias," Tony greeted.

"_Tony, are you all right?" Tobias asked._

"Yeah."

"_I'm sorry; we couldn't get a trace in time."_

"I tried to keep him on the line, but he hung up."

"_I know, you did well. We heard most of the conversion."_

"Tobias, I know this is your case, but would you mind getting a copy to Abby? You know how good she is."

"_I don't see why not_."

"Thanks."

"_Do you mind if a couple of agents and I stop by? We want to talk to you about the call and have a look around the neighborhood."_

"Sure, I have no plans."

"_How's Gibbs?"_

"Pissed. I'm almost ready to take his cell phone away. He wants to call you."

"_We'll be there in about 15 minutes."_

"All right, see you then." Tony hung up the phone and handed it back to McGee.

"No trace," Tony stated.

"I heard you asked them to send it to Abby," Gibbs said.

"It couldn't hurt. I better call her now, and Tobias is on his way over." Tony walked into the bedroom and called Abby in her lab with the video phone.

Abby answered her phone and Tony could see her on the video phone screen.

"_Tony, are you okay?" Abby asked. _

"Yeah, I'm good. Look, Abby, he just called."

"_WHAT?"_

"It's okay. I'm having Fornell send a copy of the tape to you to see if you can get anything off it."

"_That's okay. Did they get a trace?"_

"No."

"_Idiots."_

"The call wasn't that long, Abby. Anyway, he said he was watching my apartment. I called him on it and he hesitated, but he IS coming. I pissed him off, so you have to promise me to stay away from here. This guy's got my phone number and my address and they're almost impossible to get. He has someone giving him information."

"_Any idea who?"_

"Yes, I think my father's involved."

"_BASTARD!"_

"Exactly, and I have to tell Fornell."

"_Do you mind if I look into it?"_

"No, you know all of it anyway, but, please, don't talk to anyone or ask any questions about my father. Do it all by computer, and make sure they can't trace it back to your lab. Gary called me Michael, which only my father used to call me, so be careful."

"_Okay."_

"Abby, promise me you'll stay at NCIS. If my father's involved, you're not safe. He probably knows you stay at my apartment and are my best friend. He could use you to get to me."

"_I'll stay here until you say it's safe."_

"Thank you, Abby, and call if you need anything, or if you just need to talk to me, okay?

"_Be carful, Tony."_

"I will. I better call Ducky. I want him safe, too."

"_I love you, Tony."_

"Love you, too." Tony disconnected from Abby and called Ducky.

"_Dr. Mallard."_

"Hey, Ducky, it's me."

"_Hello. Is everything okay?"_

"He called, Ducky, and he's pissed."

"_What did the FBI say?"_

"Tobias is coming over now, but Ducky, I wanted to let you know. I think my father's involved and I don't have to tell you what that means."

"_Oh, Anthony, what can I do?"_

"Stay safe. I've asked Abby to stay at NCIS until this is over. I know you can't do that because of your mother, but Ducky, please be careful."

"_I have sent my mother to her sister's with a heath care worker this morning, so I don't need to be there for her. I will stay with Abby."_

"Thank you, Duck, that's a weight off. I want you to be safe."

"_What are you going to do about your father?"_

"I don't know. I'll talk to the others, but Gary called me Michael, so he's mixed into this somehow."

"_Be safe. Anthony, I think you should tell Jennifer."_

"Yeah, I think you're right. I just don't want everyone to know about my past."

"_Anthony, I know it's hard for you, but if it helps catch this man and gets you some peace from your father, it could be worth it. Think about this; if he is involved, he could be out of your life forever."_

"Maybe you're right. I could have a nice life if I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder."

"_Think about it, Anthony. You could be completely happy for once. I know people have let you down in the past, but these people around you now are different, even McGee and Ziva."_

"They do seem sorry."

"_I'm not saying you should forgive them, but maybe reach out a little and see what you get in return."_

"Thanks, Ducky. I always feel better after talking to you."

"_You are welcome. Call me later, all right?"_

"I will. Bye, Ducky."

"_Goodbye."_

Tony hung up the phone and poked his head out of his room. He saw Gibbs coming down the hall. "Jet, would you call Ziva and Ron for me and get them here as soon as possible?"

"What's going on, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he approached Tony.

"Would you just call them and I'll explain everything after I finish talking to Jen."

"Okay." Gibbs looked around to make sure McGee couldn't see them and then he gave Tony a quick kiss and walked away.

Tony went back into his room and picked up his phone and called Jen.

"_Director Shepard."_

"Jen, could you stop by my apartment, please?"

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"He called and said something important."

"_Are you all right?"_

"Not really. There's something I need to tell you and I don't want to do it over the phone."

"_I have a meeting in MTAC in two hours. I have until then."_

"Great, and Jen, would you bring an agent with you?"

"_Tony, I'm trained."_

"Jen, please, I'll explain everything when you get here."

"_Okay, I trust you."_

"I've called Ziva and Ron in as well, if that okay?"

"_If that's what you need, that's fine."_

"I'll see you soon."

"_Bye."_

Tony disconnected the call. He hung his head and rubbed his hands over his face. Gibbs came in the room and closed the door. He sat beside Tony and waited for him to speak.

Tony faced him and took Gibbs' hands in his. "Okay, Jet, I'm gonna tell you what's going on, but please let me finish, okay?"

"Sure."

"I've asked Abby and Ducky not to leave NCIS and they agreed. I've also asked Jen to come as soon as possible with another agent for her protection. Once everyone gets here, I'm gonna tell them some things I've never wanted to tell anyone. I told you some things about my father last night, but there's more a lot more, and if these people are gonna protect me, then they have a right to know about what kind of person my father is. The reason I'm telling you this is because I think my father's involved. Gary called me Michael on the phone; only my father used to call me that, and Gary has my home phone number and my address and they're almost impossible to get."

"What did he do to you, Tony?"

"He beat me every chance he got, Jet. He hates me just for breathing."

Gibbs hugged Tony and kissed his neck.

"Jet, I'm gonna say some things that aren't pleasant. I'll understand if you need to back off."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony, please believe me."

"Thank you."

Gibbs leaned out of the hug just enough to kiss Tony softly, which soon turned passionate. They both shifted to lie on the bed and continued the kiss. Tony put his hands under Gibbs' shirt and rubbed his back and then Gibbs rolled them so he was on top and continued to plunder Tony's sweet mouth. They were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

Gibbs groaned and broke away. "WHAT? He shouted impatiently.

"Fornell's here, Boss," McGee called from the other side of the door.

"All right, we'll be there in a minute," Gibbs said.

They heard McGee walk away.

Gibbs dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder and sighed in frustration. "When this is over, I'm taking you to a cabin in the woods with no one around for miles."

"God, that sounds great," Tony said dreamily.

"We could just go now, you know; run away so no one could find us."

"Nice try, but we have a murderer to catch."

"Ah, hell."

They both laughed and then got up and walked to the door, where Tony stopped them. "I'll need your support in there, Jet."

"You have it, don't worry about that."

Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss and then opened the door and walked down the hall. They saw Tobias and two other FBI agents sitting on the couch.

"How are you doing, Tony?" Tobias asked.

"All right, Tobias. Thanks."

"I've listened to the phone call, Tony, and there are a couple of things I need to ask you," Tobias said.

"I have some things to tell you, too."

"Okay, go ahead," Tobias instructed.

Tony looked at the two agents who had accompanied Fornell. "I'm sorry, guys, would you mind waiting outside?"

"Tony, they're on the case, too," Tobias said.

"I know, but what I'm about to tell you is personal and I'd rather tell you alone. You can decide if they need to know after I'm done. Please, Tobias, this is important."

Tobias turned to his agents and nodded for them to wait outside.

"I'm sorry, guys. Would you like a soda or something else while you wait outside?"

One of the agents answered, "No, we have to look around the neighborhood anyway, but thanks."

"Come back when you're done and I'll make you some coffee," Tony offered.

"How much time do you need?" The same agent asked.

"About an hour," Tony replied.

McGee showed the two agents to the door. When he opened it, he found Ron and Ziva about to knock and he let them in when he let the two FBI agents out.

"Thanks for coming, guys. Sorry about this, but I have to tell you all something," Tony said once Ron and Ziva were in the room.

"I was out looking for a black Santa anyway, Tony," Ron joked.

"Funny guy," Tony replied.

Ziva and McGee looked at Ron like he had lost his mind.

"We're just waiting on Jen," Tony stated. "McGee, would you go get the coffee, please?"

"Sure, no problem," McGee said. He went to the kitchen to do as Tony asked.

There was a knock on the door. Gibbs and Fornell went over to the door and drew their guns.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Jen and an agent," Jen stated.

Gibbs opened the door and let her in. He told the agent with her to stay outside.

"Okay, everyone get comfortable. I have some things to tell you," Tony announced.

McGee came back into the room with the coffee and some cups and busied himself pouring and distributing.

"Okay, first off, I got a call from Gary," Tony said. "I pushed him to come after me so no other girls would die and I think he took the bait. He said he'd been watching the apartment, but I don't believe him. I pushed him, so he'll be here soon. We need him to think that I'm not under protection, so I'm asking everyone, excluding Tobias and Jen, to stay here from now on. It'll look strange if we have the same people coming and going. Tobias, you have to catch him so you have to leave, and only come back if it's important. Jen, you have to go because you have an agency to run, but I'll have to insist that you have an agent with you at all times. I know you're trained and trained by the best, but there's a reason that I will come to. Abby and Ducky have promised me they won't leave NCIS headquarters until this is over."

"Tony, can I ask a question please?" Ziva asked.

"Okay."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do all of us have to stay?"

"Okay, this is what I asked all of you here for." Tony took a deep breath. "Gary called me Michael on the phone."

"That's one of the things I wanted to ask you about," Tobias said. "I know it's your middle name. Do you go by it?"

"No," Tony asked. "The only person who's ever called me Michael in my whole life is my father."

"Oh," Tobias stated.

"Yes," Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused.

Tobias explained, "Tony's father is known to us."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He is?" Ziva asked.

"Can I please just say this and then I'll answer your questions, all right?" Tony asked.

"Sorry," Ziva said contritely.

"Okay. So, as Tobias, Gibbs and Jen know, my father is not perfect," Tony said.

Gibbs almost choked on his coffee. Tony turned and gave him a look.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs said. "Go ahead, Tony."

"Thank you, Jet." Tony got up and walked to a cabinet. He took out a bottle of scotch and a glass and he poured himself a large drink. He swallowed it down in one gulp. He turned back to the people in the room and sighed. He wiped his eyes and walked over to the window and looked out, keeping his back to the room as he started his story.

"My father hates me… I don't just mean that he can't stand the sight of me; I mean he hates me with a passion and he always has. I think I was four the first time he hit me, and he carried on with that until he disowned me when I was 12. My mother killed herself when I was 11 and he blamed me. He sent me to the military academy and he didn't talk to me again for years. He asked me to join the family business and I said no. He was angry about that to say the least and he sent some men after me. I spent three days in a coma and then three weeks in the hospital. A man showed up as I was leaving and told me there was no place I could go that he wouldn't find me.

"I moved to another state and worked and saved for college. One week after I graduated, my father came up to me again and threatened me. He told me I had to go with him and I refused again. That time I spent one week in the hospital. I moved again. I couldn't play football because I broke my leg in the final game of the season in my senior year, so I joined the police academy. I made detective and then Sharon's case came along, and you know what happened there, but what you don't know is my partner got a call from my father, who told him some things about me; some true, some not. My old partner and his friends ran me out of the state.

"I got another job and not long after my father intervened again. I stuck it out for 18 months or so, but I was on a call one day and my backup never came. I ended up in the hospital again. I handed in my notice. His friends did something that made me snap. I was so pissed that I went to visit my father and I beat the shit out of him and two of his men. After that he left me alone. I went to Baltimore and started over again. My father didn't surface, but as everyone knows, Gibbs did. I sided with him and that was that, but during my first week at NCIS, I got a call at the office from my father telling me he would some day come after me and I wouldn't come out alive; that he was always watching. And he does watch.

"Every year on my birthday I get a present; sometimes it's a noose, a toy gun or a plastic knife. After four years here, I stopped changing apartments. He could find me anywhere, so I just gave up trying to outrun him. When I got home after being sick with the plague, I found a note telling me it was a shame that I hadn't died. I don't know how he found out, but he did. After a week I decided to come back to work. I couldn't sit around here anymore knowing my father or his friends had been here. He has connections everywhere.

"Someone keeps telling him where I'm working and where I'm living. My phone number and address are almost impossible to get. All my mail is under a different name, as is my lease. Everything I own can't be traced back to me. I think because I've stopped running, he's decided to try another way. He got Gary Brown to do his dirty work so it can't be traced back to him. Like I said, Gary called me Michael, he has my phone number and my address, and he didn't get that information on his own. He couldn't have. He's not smart enough

"Why kill the second Sharon?" Tobias asked.

"To mess with me," Tony replied. My father wants to make me suffer first or there wouldn't be any joy in killing me. The reason I've asked Abby and Ducky to stay at NCIS is because… "

Tony paused in his story and walked over to the cabinet and poured himself another large drink, but he didn't drink it; he just stared into the glass as he continued to talk. "I had a close friend who was special to me. One day he went missing. For three days I looked everywhere for him. I was out of my mind with worry. On the third day he walked in the door. I was so happy to see him, but he turned around and I saw his face. He was white as a sheet, he had two black eyes, a busted lip and he was bleeding from his ear. I asked him what happened, but he didn't answer me. He went into the bedroom, packed his things in a small bag and he went to walk out the door. I grabbed his arm and he screamed. I pulled his sleeve up and he had burns on his arm from a cigarette. I asked him again what happened and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. Then he handed me a note. While I was reading it he slipped out the door and I never saw him again."

Tony gulped his drink and then put the bottle away. He turned back to the people in the room. "I wanted you to know this because you're risking your lives protecting me, not just from Gary, but from my father, too, and you all deserve to know."

"What was in the note, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tears began to flow down Tony's face. "It was a list of things they had done to him. It went from beating to rape, and there was a little message at the bottom it that said, 'I always knew faggot'."

"I'm sorry," Ziva said. "What is a faggot?"

Tony looked at her and smiled, wiping his tears away. "A gay person, Ziva."

"Okay, so the note said 'I always knew gay person'," Ziva clarified.

"Yes, I suppose," Tony stated.

"I'm sorry, what does that have to do with you, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Jet, would you take Ziva and McGee into the kitchen and explain, please, while I talk to Jenny, Ron and Tobias? Tim looks like he's about to pass out."

"Sure," Gibbs agreed. He got up and waited for Ziva and McGee. He had to slap McGee on the back of his head to get his attention. The two agents finally followed him into the kitchen.

"Tony, I'm sorry I had no idea," Jen said.

"To be honest, Jen, no one was supposed to know," Tony said. "Only Ducky and Abby know and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Should we go after your father?" Tobias asked.

"You have no evidence he did anything, Tobias, and he covers his tracks well," Tony stated. "You've read his file. No one's been able to touch him for the past forty years. Anyway, Abby's on it, but she promised she wouldn't talk to anyone. She's just doing computer searches. She needed to help and that'll keep her busy, and she might just find something. She's very good

"When we get this Gary Brown, do you think he'll turn on your father?" Ron asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Tony replied.

"Okay, so we deal with Brown and then see what we can get on your bastard of a father," Ron stated emphatically.

"One of the reasons I'm telling you this is because even if Gary wasn't watching the apartment, someone was. Gary said I've had a lot of visitors. I pressed him on it and he couldn't tell me anything about these visitors. Someone is passing information to him."

"Tony, why didn't you tell me your father could have been involved from the start?" Tobias inquired.

"Tobias, I would've if I'd known, but I didn't," Tony said. "It was only when he called me Michael that I thought about it. My father has always used his employees to get at me. Not once has he used anyone from the outside. I know he checks up on me and almost everything I do. He must've thought this up when he found out Brown was going to be released."

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva walked back into the living room and sat down. Tony didn't look at them as he kept talking to Tobias, Jen and Ron.

"He probably plans to get Brown to kill me in revenge for putting him away, but have some fun with me first," Tony said.

"So, you want us all here because of protection?" Ron asked.

"If someone's been watching my apartment then they've seen all of you leave," Tony explained. "Before when it was just Brown to worry about, then Abby, Ziva and you, Jenny, were in danger, but now I think everyone that's been here is. My father has no problem going after people in my life. Steven and I were together for almost a year, but I never told him the reason I was so private. I used to tell him the reason I put on an act with women was because of my job. A lot of people don't like gay cops, and that was true in a way, but it was also because I didn't want my father to find out. I was terrified of what he'd do. Somehow he did find out and took it out on Steven, not me, which was worse. So, when Gibbs started with the mood swings and the temper tantrums a few months back, I thought my father had called him, but it turns out I was wrong. He was being a grouch."

"Hey," Gibbs said, affronted.

"Oh, you were and you know it," Tony said.

"Okay, fine, I admit it," Gibbs stated. "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic, grouchy," Tony said with a smile.

"You're heading for a slap," Gibbs groused.

Tony chuckled. "I'll kick your ass."

"You've punched me enough over the past two days," Gibbs complained.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jen put in.

"Are you still mad at me?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes," Jen replied.

"Do you want to tell them?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"That's up to you, Tony."

"Well, I've just told them my life story, which I swore I would never tell anyone. I have very little to hide now," Tony said.

"Okay, go ahead," Gibbs agreed.

"Why me?" Tony asked.

"Because Jen isn't mad at you and Ziva and McGee are so afraid of upsetting you, they'll accept anything you say."

"You're a chicken, you know that?"

"I am not, Tony; I just know when to pick my battles."

"What happened to the fearless leader?"

"He's on a break."

"What are you so afraid of, Jet?"

"Jenny."

"Jen's my friend."

"Yes, and she used to be more than my friend, Tony."

Jenny watched the banter between Gibbs and Tony with a smile on her face. "So have you two done it yet?"

Unfortunately, Gibbs had just taken a sip from his cup and spit his coffee out all over Tony when he registered what Jen had said.

Tony jumped up in shock. "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JET!"

"I'm sorry, Tony, she surprised me."

"This shirt is expensive! How the hell am I gonna get this out?"

"Forget about the shirt. Did you hear what Jen said?"

"Yes, I did," Tony stated. "Now I'm gonna change my shirt. Jenny, would you come with me? I need a word."

Tony punched Gibbs in the arm as he walked past him. Jenny smirked as she followed Tony into his bedroom. She closed the door behind them.

Tony took off his soiled shirt and got a clean one from his closet. "Are you all right, Jen?"

"Tony, Gibbs and I were together a long time ago. I'm fine."

"I wanted to tell you about my feelings for him a long time ago, but I never thought they'd become an issue. That's what his behavior the last few months has been about; he was trying to drive me away. He had no idea I was gay."

"Have you forgiven him?"

"No, but I'm working on it, because I want this to work."

"Tony, you're my friend. I'm surprised at Gibbs, but when I was watching him in there, I just knew, even before you were going to tell me."

"Thank you so much, Jen."

"I want you to be happy, Tony. After the story you just told us, you deserve it."

XXXXXXXXXX

After Tony and Jen left the room, Gibbs looked at Tobias and asked, "What?"

"I told you to tell him six months ago, but, no, you decided to be a bastard instead."

"Would you stop? I've told him now, okay.

"Gibbs," Ron said. "I'm not kidding here; I like him and if you hurt him, I'll shoot you myself."

"What is it with you two?" Gibbs asked. "You couldn't stand each other two days ago."

"I read the file on the old case and then checked a couple more," Ron replied. "I saw how good he is and the fact that he cares about the victims. Then I saw him punch you out. That more or less sealed the deal."

"Well, I'm glad me getting my face smashed in got you a new friend," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"One question," Ron stated. "How good is he at basketball?"

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a game booked for when this is over and I bet him and Abby 50 bucks I could beat him."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're screwed."

"Crap," Ron cursed.

Gibbs and Tobias laughed at Ron. Tony and Jen rejoined the others in the living room and sat down. Jen smiled at Gibbs.

"Jen, are you okay with this?" Gibbs asked.

"You hurt Tony and I'll shoot you," Jen replied.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Has anyone threatened you if you hurt me?"

"No, why?

"Abby said she'd kill me, Ducky said he'd never speak to me again, Ron said he'd shoot me, and now Jen."

"Think about it this way," Tony said. "If you do hurt me and then die suspiciously, Tobias has a list of five suspects."

"How do you come up with five?"

"You forgot me, Jet. They won't have a chance to kill you, because I'd have gotten there first, and they would never find your body."

"Okay, this isn't fair," Gibbs complained. "What about me?"

"You have Tobias."

"Tony, I think you'll find I'm more likely to shoot him for hurting you," Tobias said.

"Thank you, Tobias," Tony said.

"Why is no one on my side?" Gibbs asked.

"You've had people on your side for months. It's my turn."

"You could hurt me, Tony, you never know."

"The only way I could hurt you is if I broke your stupid boat."

"Hey, my boat isn't stupid," Gibbs protested. "I use it to take away my stress and think."

"Most people read a book."

Everyone in the room laughed at the exchange, but that didn't deter Gibbs and Tony from continuing their conversation.

"Well, you read a book," Gibbs said. "I'll work on my boat."

"At least I can take my book out the basement. Your boat is stuck there."

"Yes, but you can finish your book in a day; my boat takes years to finish."

"And when you do, you still can't take it out the basement."

"I'll find a way, Tony."

"You know, I've wanted to tell you something for seven years."

"What that?"

"Only a lunatic would build a boat in a basement with no way of getting it out and using the damn thing."

"Well, only a lunatic would spend 300 dollars on a shirt."

"Excuse me for liking something other than cotton."

"There's nothing wrong with cotton, Mickey."

"What about the amount of money you spend on coffee every month?"

"What about it?"

"You have a go at me for buying decent clothes, but you spend hundreds of bucks every month on coffee."

"I need coffee keep myself awake."

"That's because you spend all night working on your boat, Jet."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Gibbs and Tony turned and looked at everyone, who were all still very amused. Simultaneously they asked, "What?"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen," Tobias commented.

"Ten out of ten," Ron said.

"Highly entertaining," Jenny added.

Gibbs and Tony looked at McGee and Ziva, who looked back at them and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we entertained you all," Tony said.

"I forgot they were here for a minute," Gibbs commented.

Tony laughed. "Anything else, Tobias?"

"I think you're right about keeping everyone here, Tony, but I'm gonna look into your father," Tobias stated. "I don't like him and I wanna see if he's involved. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Okay, but you won't get anyone to talk," Tony warned him.

"Still, hopefully he'll make a mistake," Tobias said. "I also wanna put a couple of agents outside, if that's okay."

"Outside the door?" Tony asked.

"No, on the street in a car," Tobias replied.

"Sure, that's okay."

"Can you tell me anything about your father's friends that keep paying you visits?" Tobias asked.

"No, I can't. They're different every time. There are always two or more and they always wear black suits. That's about it."

"Okay, so do you think Brown will come after you soon?" Tobias inquired.

"Yeah, he was pissed on the phone. I took his focus off any more girls and put it on me. The only way he goes after a girl now is if someone talks to him and wants him to."

"Oh, I have something for you." Tobias took a little black box out of his pocket and handed it to Tony. "All you have to do is press the button if anything happens. It'll alert all the agents on this case that you're in trouble. They all have one. It also has a tracker on it just in case."

"Cool," Tony said.

There was a knock on the door and Ziva and McGee got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" McGee asked.

"Agents Jones and Green, FBI. We came with Agent Fornell."

McGee opened the door and the two agents came in.

"Guys, do you want some coffee?" Tony asked.

"Thanks," Agent Green said.

"Okay, Tony has agreed to the stake out, so after your coffee, take your stations," Tobias ordered his two agents. "Davis and Wilson will take over at 2200."

"I better go," Jen announced. "I have that call in MTAC."

"Is your driver outside, Jen?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony, don't worry."

"That's not gonna happen, and remember, don't go anywhere alone and take your gun."

Jen laughed and kissed Tony on the cheek. "I'll call later."

"Hold up, Director," Tobias said. "I'll walk you and your agent out. I have to go anyway."

"Watch your back, Tobias," Tony advised.

"I will," Tobias stated. "I'll call if anything comes up. We'll still be recording your incoming calls as well as tracing them.

"Tobias, I think it goes without saying, but there are some parts of that story that I don't want to be made common knowledge," Tony said.

"Not a word, Tony, promise."

"Thank you."

Jen and Tobias left. Tony took the two FBI agents to the kitchen and invited them to sit down at the table.

"What are your names, guys?" Tony asked them.

"Thomas Green."

"Rodger Jones."

"Well, guys, I'm sorry you've been stuck with this detail. I know it can be boring. Do you have any coffee and anything to eat for your stake out?"

"No," Thomas answered. "We'll be fine. Another two agents are coming on at ten.

"You guys need something. I have a couple of thermoses and I'll make you some snacks to take."

"Thanks, man," Rodger said. "That's nice of you."

"No problem, it's the least I can do. You'll be out there because of me."

"It's our job, Tony," Rodger stated. "Is it okay if I call you Tony?"

"Sure."

"You can call me Rodger and like he said, that's Tom," Rodger said.

"Thanks."

Ron walked into the kitchen, leaving Gibbs, McGee and Ziva talking in the living room.

"You all right, Tony?" Ron asked.

"I'm making friends with Rodger and Tom and fixing them something to eat."

"Don't you have enough friends?" Ron asked.

"You can never have too many friends, Ron. Well, maybe you can."

"You're just a barrel of laughs today."

"You're just moody because I got Gibbs to call you and you had to get out of bed."

"I told you I was looking for an Italian Santa."

"You said black Santa when you came in."

"Ah, that's right, a black Italian Santa."

Tony laughed and threw a tomato at him. "Shut up and sit down." Tony started to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"Relax, Mommy, I'm going to the hall closet the find a couple of thermoses for Tom and Rodger."

"Okay, you may go."

"Well, thank you, Mommy." Tony left the room to find the thermoses.

"I like him," Rodger said.

"Me, too," Ron stated. "He's a great agent."

"Didn't you try and get him for murder?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I was an asshole," Ron replied.

Tony walked back into the kitchen with the two thermoses. "Not really, Ron, I was hardly what you would call cooperative."

"That's right," Ron agreed. "It was all your fault."

"I'd say it was fifty-fifty."

"More like twenty-eighty."

"Would you like me to sneeze on your sandwich?" Tony asked.

"Okay, fine, it was fifty-fifty."

"That's better." Tony wrapped up the sandwiches he made and got some chips and snack cakes from the cupboard. He filled the thermoses with coffee and then put everything in a bag and put it on the table.

"Thanks," Tom said.

"Not a problem, Tom." Tony passed Ron a sandwich.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a sandwich, Ron."

"Yes, Tony, I get that. What kind?"

"Reindeer," Tony deadpanned. "Just eat it, will you?"

"Touchy."

"Eat it or I'll invite these guys to come and watch me beat your ass at basketball."

"Okay, okay." Ron took a bite and smiled at Tony.

"Does it taste good?" Tony asked.

"It tastes good."

"It doesn't taste funny then?"

"No, why?"

"The meat went bad last week."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TONY?"

Tony laughed. "You're so easy. It's very sad."

"I'll get you for that, DiNozzo!"

Tony and the other two FBI agents laughed at Ron. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva look in from the living room.

"You guys want a sandwich or something?" Tony called to them.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee answered.

"Yes, please, but could I just have one with no meat?" Ziva requested.

"What are you having?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Tony answered.

"I'll have something later with you then," Gibbs said. "I'm okay for now. Thanks."

"Okay," Tony stated.

"We better go, Tony," Tom said. "Thanks for the coffee and everything."

"Not a problem."

"You have your button," Rodger stated. "Anything happens, we'll be here in a minute, all right?"

"Thanks, guys."

"Gibbs, the guys are going," Ron said as he went into the living room. "Can you help me cover the door?"

"Sure," Gibbs said agreeably.

"You know I have a gun, too," Tony pointed out.

"You just stay here and play with your veg," Ron said.

"Tomato is a fruit, Ron."

"Shut up."

Tony smiled as he turned and sliced the tomato. Ziva came into the kitchen, and McGee stood at the doorway.

"Do you need help, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony continued to slice the tomato. "No, I'm fine."

"Is there anything you need then?" Ziva inquired.

"Nope."

"How about if I get the drinks?"

"Sure."

Ziva opened the refrigerator and got herself and McGee drinks. Ron sat back down at the table and Gibbs joined him.

"Tony, can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked.

"What about?

"About you being gay."

"That's not something I normally talk about, Ziva."

"I know, but I was wondering about the women."

"When I said that's not something I normally talk about, what made you think I wanted you to ask the question anyway?"

"I was just wondering, Tony, I have known you for two years and it turns out I know nothing about you."

"You never bothered to ask."

"That's not true," Ziva said.

"Really? Okay, well, let's see; your favorite flower is the lily, you love classical music, you would love to have a Voltzwagen Beetle, your favorite color is blue and not sky blue, dark blue, you hate models, you're 32 years old, your favorite show is 'Bones', you hate men in shorts and your pet peeve is me. If you know any of those things about me, I'll buy you that Beetle." Tony handed her the sandwich and waited for her to reply.

"Your favorite color is black?"

"No, it's blue."

"Your favorite car is a Ferrari?"

"No, a Jag."

"Your favorite show is 'Magnum, PI'?"

"I love 'Magnum', but it's not my favorite."

"What then?"

"Ziva, have a look around."

Ziva looked around and then looked back at Tony.

"I read, Ziva. You've never asked me anything about myself. You did that dossier and you just assumed you knew everything about me, but I'll answer your original question. All the women were fiction, Ziva. A few are friends."

"What about Paula Cassidy?"

Tony slammed the knife he was still holding down on the table, but he didn't look at her. "Paula was my friend. I told her I was gay and she helped me with my cover. When she died, I lost one of my best friends, not my lover. The same goes for Kate."

"And Jeanne?"

Tony turned and glared at her.

"Back off, Ziva," Ron warned.

"Its okay, Ron," Tony said. "Go back to eating your veg. I'm fine."

"Tomato is a fruit, Tony," Ron stated.

"Shut up or I'll make you eat your plate, Santa."

"You're so violent."

Tony and Gibbs smiled at him. Ron smiled back and took a bite of his sandwich.

Tony turned back to Ziva. "Jeanne was an undercover operation, but I did have feelings for her. She was safe, comfortable, but she wasn't what I wanted, so I let her go."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, and now that you're done sticking your nose into my business, you can go."

"Tony, I thought that's what you wanted, for me to take an interest."

"There's a difference between taking an interest and being rude, Ziva. Taking an interest is asking a question, like 'how are you, Tony' or 'are you okay with someone wanting to kill you, Tony'. Being nosey is asking if I slept with Paula or if I had real feelings for Jeanne."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Ziva apologized. "I'm not very good at this."

Tony sighed and faced her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "Ziva, it's not all your fault, or McGee's, that you don't know me. I kept the act up and hid because of my past, but you have to understand, the people who are my real friends saw through that; Abby, Ducky, even Ron knew I was putting on an act, and he only started liking me yesterday and now I would take a bullet for him, because he took an interest, wanted to be my friend and he listened to me. You and McGee didn't even try. I know about your favorite flower and the Beetle as well as 'Bones' because I listened to you, but you never listened to me. You had that dinner party last year and everyone was invited, even Jimmy, and the only person that wasn't was me. I wasn't mad; I was disappointed because I've always listened to what you had to say and you couldn't even invite me to dinner.

"I don't know what I've ever done to you. As far as I know, I haven't hurt you in any way, but you still decided to treat me like an outsider, and that's fine, but don't just turn around and ask me if I had sex with Paula or if I had feelings for Jeanne, when you haven't invited me to dinner or tried to be any kind of friend to me. I just made dinner and coffee for two people I just met today. I'm not saying I'm better than you, but I do look out for other people, but maybe I should stop doing that because it keeps coming back to bite me on the ass. And to finish; yes, I'm gay. I always have been, and I love Jet. If you and McGee have a problem with any of that, then you can both leave. If not, you're welcome in my home. Now, excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Tony picked up McGee's sandwich and handed to him on his way out of the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks, Tony," McGee said.

"No problem." Tony started to walk away.

"Tony, are you all right?" McGee asked.

"No, Tim. but a shower should fix it," Tony answered. "Enjoy your sandwich. Ziva has your drink. I'll see you later."

"Do you wanna play cards after you finish your shower?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Great." McGee smiled at Tony.

Tony couldn't help but smile back a little. He left and went into his bedroom. Gibbs followed him and closed the door behind them. Tony took his shirt off and Gibbs sat on the bed and watched him.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You just astonish me."

"How?"

"You tell the most difficult story ever, you tell everyone you're gay and that you're in love with me of all people, you make friends with two people you've never met before, you make them coffee and sandwiches so they don't get hungry, you tell Ziva something that I know was difficult for you, and she had no right to ask about, then after everything McGee did, you made him a sandwich and agreed to play cards with him to make him feel better. You're the finest person I've ever known and I love you." Gibbs got up and went to Tony and kissed him on the cheek. Then he walked out, leaving Tony standing there looking stunned.

Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, clicked on favorite.

The next chapter is setting the scene for the up and coming angst the chapter after that is nasty and a little disturbing. We get a few unwelcome visitors and Tony's tested to his limits.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Twenty minutes later Tony finished his shower and got dressed. He came out of the bedroom with the wooden box Gibbs had given him and put it on the hall table.

Gibbs joined him. "You all right?"

"I am," Tony replied. "Thank you for what you said in the bedroom."

"I told you the truth. You never have to thank me for that."

"I love you, Jet."

Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him. After they broke apart, Tony flushed red and lowered his head.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded and Gibbs turned around and saw McGee and Ziva pretending not to watch them. Gibbs turned back to Tony and smiled. "I don't care, Tony."

"I'm just not used to showing affection in front of people, and definitely not with you."

"Do you want to stop?"

"NO!"

Gibbs chuckled. "C'mon, we're ready to play cards."

Tony followed Gibbs into the sitting room. Everyone was sitting around the table, except Ziva, who went into the kitchen. Tony watched her walk away.

"She'll be fine, Tony," Gibbs said.

Tony turned to face Gibbs. "I should say something,"

"For one hour stop worrying about everyone else and enjoy yourself, will you?" Ron said. "Get your money out."

"I've won five dollars, Tony," McGee bragged. "I've never won at cards before."

Tony looked at Ron. "Look at me, Ron."

Ron turned his head and looked at Tony, who narrowed his eyes at Ron and then looked at McGee.

"Tim, did you win your money off Ron?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I won three hands," Tim answered. "Why?"

"Ron, tell him or I will," Tony said firmly.

"I have no idea what you're goin' on about, Tony," Ron said.

"Tell him."

"No."

Tony looked at McGee and smiled. "Tim, Ron was hustling you."

"I was not," Ron protested. "Don't listen to him."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't setting him up," Tony said.

Ron looked at Tony and sighed. "That's not fair, DiNozzo. How did you know?"

"Tony knows when people are lying to his face," Gibbs said.

"It's a gift," Tony commented.

Tim looked at Ron and then at Tony. "Thank you, Tony."

"No problem," Tony replied. "Let's play."

"How are we supposed to play cards when you can tell if someone is lying to you?" Ron wanted to know.

"That's why I always win." Tony smiled. "Now deal."

Ron dealt the cards to Tony, Gibbs, McGee and himself. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

Tony picked up his cards and looked at them. "I'll think about that and get back to you."

"You're a cocky son of a bitch, you know that?" Ron commented.

"That's what you like about me."

"No, it's not."

"Do tell. What do you like about me?"

"I'm not gonna list them, Tony."

"Ah hah, so there's a list."

"Shut up."

"Do you want me to list the things I like about you, Ron?"

Ron moaned dramatically. "God help me. No, I don't."

"I'll tell you what," Tony offered. "If I can tell you one thing you were thinking about today, you have to give McGee 20 dollars."

"Don't do it, Ron," Gibbs warned.

"Go on, Ron, take the bet," Tony encouraged.

"One thing I've thought about today?" Ron clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay, 20 dollars."

"Idiot," Gibbs scoffed.

"Okay, being the sad man that you are, you were thinking of walking into NCIS at Christmas time dressed as a black Santa," Tony said.

Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Give 20 dollars to McGee," Tony ordered.

Everyone at the table laughed at Ron, who still seemed to be in shock.

Tim held out his hand. "Ron, 20 dollars, please."

"How the hell did you know that?" Ron asked when he finally found his voice.

"You've been thinking about it since yesterday when you said Santa could be black," Tony replied.

"And I'll bet you were thinking about coming to my office dressed as an Italian Santa, right?" Ron asked.

"No," Tony replied. "I'm not an idiot."

Ron shook his head as he gave McGee the 20 dollars.

"Never bet against me, my friend," Tony warned.

"Just wait until we play basketball," Ron said.

"Ron, if I were you, I'd start saving my money now," McGee said.

"He can't be that good, McGee," Ron stated.

McGee smiled at Tony. "Let's put it this way, no one at NCIS has ever beaten Tony. Just give him the money now and get it over with.

"Yeah, but I'm FBI," Ron said.

"That's why you'll lose." Tony laid his cards on the table. "Full house."

Ron threw his cards down in defeat, as did McGee and Gibbs.

"You know what?" Ron asked. "I'm starting to regret making friends with you. Since you sat down only five minutes ago, I've had to give McGee 25 dollars and you've just won another five dollars."

"And when we finish on the court, you'll owe me and Abby 50 dollars each," Tony bragged. "Maybe you should apply for my job at NCIS. They pay better."

Tony dealt the cards this time.

Ron picked up his cards. "I'd only last about a week. I don't like boats."

"They're not boats, Ron," Tony said. "They're called ships."

"Boats, ships, whatever, Tony," Ron said. "If it's not on dry land, I'm no good."

"I'm not that good on ships," McGee pointed out.

"You're better than you used to be, McGee," Tony said.

"Only because you helped me, Tony. If it wasn't for you, I'd still get seasick.

"How did you help him, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Tony said modestly.

"Yes, it was," McGee said. "After being on board for an hour and taking about ten Dramamines and still feeling no better, Tony took me up to the top deck and made me close my eyes. He stood behind me and showed me how to move with the waves. After that I wasn't as sick. Then you showed up, Gibbs, and thought Tony was slacking off and made him interview all the personnel again."

"Sorry, baby," Gibbs apologized.

Tony dropped his head again. "It's okay."

"Was I always a complete bastard to you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not all the time," Tony replied. "You gave me a place to stay when my boiler blew twice, you looked after me after the Jeffery White case and you freaked out when I got the plague. Sometimes you were nice." Tony showed his cards again. "Two pairs of kings, beat that."

Everyone else threw their cards down, defeated again.

"So, you didn't mean the things you said in the office yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

"At the time I meant them, Jet."

"Tony, when you punched the boss, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest," McGee stated.

Gibbs glared at McGee while he dealt the cards.

"Sorry, Boss," McGee said. "But it was impressive."

Gibbs rubbed his jaw. "I can still feel it now."

"I'm not surprised," Ron said. "But I liked the second one best."

"Not me so much," Gibbs stated.

Tony picked up his cards and looked at them. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"Yes, you should've, but I do think the fourth time was a bit much," Gibbs said.

"You pissed me off, Jet."

"I know I did," Gibbs said. "I'm surprised you didn't break my nose."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I could try again if you like."

"Ah, that's okay, Mickey."

Tony smiled at Gibbs while Gibbs laughed softly.

"Full house," Tony announced.

All of them put their cards down.

"I might never have to work again if I keep taking money off you guys," Tony bragged.

"My wife is gonna freak out if she find out I've been gambling," Ron said.

"Do you have kids, Ron?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not yet," Ron answered. "Maybe in a few years. How about you?"

Tony looked at Gibbs and took his hand.

Gibbs looked down at the table. "I used to, but she died."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, I didn't know," Ron said.

"You know what?" Gibbs looked up at Ron. "That's okay, and things are different now. I have other things to look forward to."

"Yes, you do, and I wish you all the best with that," Ron stated.

"We'll be fine," Gibbs said and then looked at Tony. "Right, Tony?"

Tony looked at Gibbs and it dawned on him that Gibbs was talking about the two of them. "You're talking about us right?"

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

"I had no idea. It just came to me that you were talking about us."

"For a bright guy, you can be dense sometimes."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to you talking like that and I have a straight."

Ron collected the cards while Tony took his winnings.

"So, Tony, what're you gonna do after all this is over?" Ron asked.

"Well, first I'm going to a cabin for a week with Jet, and then I'll have to decide if I go back to NCIS or find something else."

Ron dealt the cards. "Why don't you give the FBI chance, Tony? I could put in a request for you to be my partner."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "The FBI?"

Tony picked up his cards. "Don't worry, I'm not going to the FBI, Jet. Thanks, Ron, but like I said, the FBI is not for me."

"CIA then?"

"He's not working for the CIA," Gibbs said.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"They could post you anywhere, Tony."

"I'm not going to the CIA either. I'm staying here unless I have another reason to leave, and that's not gonna happen, is it, Jet?

"No."

"Okay, so you're left with NCIS or the local PD," Ron said.

"Yeah, but I want this over with first, then when we come back from our trip, I'll decide."

"The director said you could have any team at NCIS, not that I want you to transfer to another team," Gibbs pointed out.

"She said any team?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at the cards in his hand. "Yes, she did. She wants you to stay. She even said she'd give you my team, but you wouldn't work with McGee and Ziva, and that she'd fire all of us to have you back."

"That woman has lost her mind," Tony said.

"No, Tony, she was justified and she was mad as hell," McGee stated. "She tore strips off me and Ziva after you left yesterday."

"I've never heard Jenny use that kind of language before," Gibbs said.

There was a loud bang and everyone ducked for cover. Gibbs looked up and saw smoke coming from the kitchen.

Ziva walked into the living room shaking. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony looked up at Ziva and got up from the floor. "You all right?"

"I'm so sorry," Ziva said again.

Tony walked over to her. "What happened?"

Ziva bowed her head and shuffled her feet. "I blew up your microwave."

Tony laughed and Ziva looked up in shock. "Are you all right?"

"I got a fright, but yes," Ziva replied. "I'm sorry. I was making some popcorn and I forgot about it."

Tony looked at her face. She looked frightened at telling him what had happened.

"DAMN IT, ZIVA!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony turned to face Gibbs. "Jet, stop."

"I'll buy you a new one," Ziva offered.

"C'mon, let's look at the damage." Tony turned her around and put his arm over her shoulder and guided her back to the kitchen. Tony began to laugh again.

Ziva turned to looked at Tony. "What are you laughing at? I destroyed your kitchen."

"No, Ziva, just the microwave, and it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You let me into your home after everything that I did and I wreck your kitchen and blow up your stuff."

Tony unplugged the microwave and turned to Ziva. "Ziva, it's only a microwave. It's not important. You, on the other hand, smell like smoke. C'mon, I'll find you something to wear."

He put his arm around her again and took her back into the living room. "You guys carry on. I'm gonna find Ziva some clothes. Then she's gonna take a shower. She stinks."

"Hey," Ziva said, insulted.

"You do. C'mon." Tony took Ziva into his bedroom and sat her on the bed. He opened his big closet and pulled out a box. "Okay, these are some of Paula's things. We should have something in here for you. Abby has a closet full of her things in her room, but if you don't want to look like a Goth, then these are your best bets."

"Thank you, Tony, and I will buy you a new microwave."

"We'll talk about it when this is over."

"I have been thinking about this Gary Brown guy and your father."

"And?"

"Well, you know when I did that background check when I first came to NCIS?"

"Yes."

"The thing I noticed is that when you were at the police departments, you put a lot of people away. Why would he pick Brown?"

"I don't know. Maybe Brown is the only one that said yes."

"So, what if Fornell talks to everyone you have put away who is now out and sees if your father has spoken to them?"

"They'd never talk, Ziva. They'd have no reason to cooperate with the FBI, and my father is very good. He wouldn't talk to them unless they agreed to do the job and even then, there'd just be one meeting and he'd frighten the life out of them."

"It was just a thought. I would love to put a bullet in your father's head."

Tony sat down beside her with the clothes in his hands. "My father is a very cold man and a mean drunk. He's hated me since I was born and I have no idea why. My mother was no picnic either. From the age of four, I learned to stay out of their way. Once he disowned me at 12, I thought things would get better. I was sent away. I thought because I was no longer in his house he couldn't touch me, but I was wrong. I was beaten once a week at school because the kids thought I was a poor little rich boy. I didn't tell them anything, but I found out my father had given the school some money. The kids found out about it and that's how they knew. He's been a thorn in my side all these years, so if anyone is going to kill him, I want it to be me."

"Do you think you could?"

"After everything he's done; yes, but I know it'd change me and I don't know if I want to become that person."

"Tony, I could get it done for you. I mean, I know people that owe me. Just say the word."

Tony handed her the clothes and wrapped his arm around her. "That's sweet, but it would always be there, you know. Whether I murdered him or someone else did and I knew about it, it'd be the same, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay."

"Go take a shower and I'll clean the kitchen."

"NO, Tony, it was my fault. I'll do it."

"There's no point taking a shower and putting on clean clothes and then cleaning. It won't take me long."

"Thank you, Tony." She kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom.

Tony put the box away and walked to the kitchen to find the microwave gone and the room cleaned up. "What happened to the microwave?"

"It's gone," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem," Ron said. "Now come back and sit down. I want to win my money back.

Tony sat back down at the table. "What is it with you and losing?"

"Shut up and play," Ron said.

Tony laughed at him and they continued their card game. Ten minutes later Ziva walked in.

"Ziva, my little Israeli flower," Tony said. Sit down and play a few hands."

"I don't have any money on me, Tony," Ziva stated.

"Here, I have over a hundred dollars that I won from these guys," Tony said. "You can have some of this."

Ziva smiled at Tony and sat down.

"You all right with poker, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Sure, I am okay," Ziva replied.

"Look at me," Tony instructed.

Ziva turned her head and looked at Tony while McGee dealt the cards.

"She's more than okay," Tony said. "She's like you, Ron."

Ron preened a little. "What? Handsome, sexy, intelligent and brave?"

"You're not any of those things," Tony stated. "Stop lying."

"He is handsome, Tony," Ziva said.

"He may be to you, Ziva, but not to me," Tony said.

"Well, that's good news," Gibbs put in.

"Yesterday Jet asked me if you were gay, Ron," Tony said.

"Well, you two were acting all close and stuff and it made me nervous," Gibbs explained.

"Ron isn't my type," Tony stated.

"Ah, why not?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you don't have silver hair, you're not grumpy, and you don't smell of coffee and sawdust."

"Good answer," Gibbs said.

"I thought so," Tony stated.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" McGee asked.

"Well, we could take shifts seeing as there's five of us," Tony suggested.

"Four," Gibbs said.

"Come on, I can take a shift

"You're the one we're protecting, Tony, and you've had a hell of a day," Gibbs stated.

"But I can still help, and I have another full house." Tony took his money.

Gibbs dealt the cards.

"Let us take care of it, Tony," Ziva said. "You need to rest."

"How about if Ziva and I take the first shift," Ron suggested. "We slept this afternoon."

"Fine with me," Ziva agreed.

"McGee and I will take over at 0400," Gibbs said.

"Fine," Tony agreed. "McGee, can you sleep in Abby's coffin?"

"I have no idea," McGee said.

"I have a blow-up bed somewhere."

"Thanks."

"We can set it up in Abby's room. Help yourself to anything you need. I have books everywhere, so feel free to take one."

"I still have that one in your room," Gibbs said.

"Are you staying with me?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, unless you want me to sleep in the hall."

"No."

"Ron, wake us up at 0330, then you and Ziva can get some sleep," Gibbs instructed.

"If Ziva takes Abby's room, where do I sleep?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Gibbs answered.

"I do," Tony said. "I'll get up with Jet and then you can have my bed."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Didn't we just go through this?"

"Yes, but I'll take a nap on the couch," Tony explained.

"Or I could just sleep on the couch," Ron suggested.

"No, we'll just keep waking you up, I'll be fine," Tony said.

"Only if you're sure," Ron said.

Tony showed his cards. "And I win again."

"That's it," Gibbs said as he threw his cards down. "Tony's taken all my money, so I'm gonna take a shower."

"Jet, could you take some towels out the hallway closet and put them in the bathroom?" Tony asked. "Everyone help yourself to a shower whenever you like. Tim and Ron, I'll find you guys some clothes to wear."

"Sure, Tony." Gibbs left the room.

"Thanks," Ron said.

"That's great, Tony, thank you," Tim stated.

"That's okay," Tony said. "I'll get them now."

Tony got up and ran to his bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with the box of Paula's things and some other clothes on top of it. "Okay, Ziva, have a look in the box and take whatever you need. Guys, I have some new packages of boxers and shirts and there are some pants. Help yourselves, I'm gonna make something to eat and turn in."

Tony walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Gibbs called from inside the room.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Tony opened the door. Gibbs was still in the shower. Tony pulled the shower door open and poked his head in. "Hi."

"Hi. What's up?"

"A lot."

"You could join me."

"I was only in there a couple hours ago. Anyway, I was thinking I could make us a snack and we could maybe eat it in bed. You know, close the door and be by ourselves for a while. What do you think?"

Gibbs turned the shower off and stepped out. He took the towel Tony handed him. "I would like that."

"Do you think they'll mind?"

"No, it's getting late anyway and I have to be up at 0400."

Tony put his arms around the other man. "Have I said thank you?"

"For what, baby?"

"For protecting me."

"No, and you don't have to." Gibbs put his arms around Tony's neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. They broke apart when they needed to breathe.

"You go into the bedroom and I'll make us something to eat and get the bed for McGee," Tony said.

"Okay."

Tony gave Gibbs another quick kiss and left the bathroom. He went to the hall closet and pulled out the inflatable bed, which he then took to Abby's room.

He went back to the living room. "McGee, I found the bed and put it in Abby's room. Help yourself to sheets from the closet."

"Thanks, Tony," McGee said.

"Gibbs and I are gonna turn in, but I wanted to say thanks to you all for looking out for me," Tony stated.

"You are welcome," Ziva said.

Tony went into the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches and took them to the bedroom, where he found Gibbs in bed reading a book.

"Ham and cheese, okay, Jet?"

"Great, baby, thanks."

Tony handed him the plate and a bottle of water and then gave him a quick kiss. He stripped his clothes off and got into bed.

"Is everyone, okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, Ziva and Ron are still playing cards and McGee is setting up his bed."

Tony picked up the video phone and put it on his lap, then he hit speed dial.

"_Hi, Tony," Abby said. "Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, Abby, just phoned to make sure you and Ducky are okay."

"_We're fine."_

"Where are you guys sleeping?"

"_Ducky's sleeping on the director's couch and I'm sleeping in my lab."_

"Are you okay, Abby?"

"_Sure, I am, Tonybear. I'm doing traces on your father."_

"Find anything?"

"_Not yet, but I will."_

"Okay, get some sleep and I'll call you and Ducky in the morning."

"_First thing, Tony."_

"First thing, I promise. Would you tell Ducky I called, please?"

"_Sure, and get some sleep. Don't let Gibbs keep you up all night."_

"I have no idea what you're goin' on about."

"_Tonybear, this is a video phone. I can see Gibbs' bare shoulder next to you."_

"Oh."

Abby laughed and Gibbs chuckled.

"_Get to sleep, Tony. I love you."_

"I love you, too, Abby." Tony disconnected the call and put the phone back on the nightstand. Then he picked up his sandwich.

"Tonybear?" Gibbs asked.

"She's been me calling that for years."

"Tony, I was thinking when I was in the shower; would you like to move into the house?"

Tony just looked at Gibbs with wide eyes.

"Tony?" Gibbs said.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Jet, we've only been together one day."

"But I've known you for seven years."

"There's a big difference between the two."

"I love you, you love me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and we can't do that if we're living apart, Tony."

"Jet, forgive me, but you've been married four times. Didn't you want each of them to be for the rest of your life?"

"Tony, I loved my first wife with everything I had. My feelings for her are like the feelings I have for you. I never wanted to let her go, but she died. I married after that to find that again and I have, but not with them. I've found that with you."

"Oh, I see."

"It's okay if you don't want to, Tony. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"The thing is, over the years, I've dreamed about us being together, you know, living together as well, but I thought it would never happen. It's just a lot to take in. In the space of one day, you told me you loved me, you kissed me, we made love and now you're in my bed again saying you're never going to leave me, and you compared your love for me to the way you felt about your first wife; the woman who gave you a child. I don't know if I can live up to that."

"My love for you is different than what I had with my first wife, but just as strong. You don't have to compare with her in any way, because it's a different kind of special. All I know is, I don't want to be without you. I'm a different person with you and I like that."

"You have been very different the past couple of days."

"I know, and it's because of you. I'm not angry or stressed. You calm me down, Tony. You make me happy and I haven't been happy for a very long time, and I know if I do this right, I can make you happy, too."

"And you want to live together as well as work together?"

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I know it'll be worth it."

"I'm not saying no because I want this as much as you do, but when we get this mess sorted out and we go away, can we talk about it then?"

"Sure."

"You understand I'm not saying no, right? I would love to live with you. Let's just leave it until we're away. I love you, Jet, and I'm so happy you want to live with me."

"I love you, too."

The two men kissed and then put their empty plates on the nightstand and lay down.

"You are so full of surprises," Tony said.

Gibbs kissed Tony long and full of passion. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"I love this side of you, Jet."

"I like it, too."

"I'm looking forward to our week away; just you, me and nothing else."

"It's gonna be great, and we can make as much noise as we like."

"I'm gonna make you scream."

"I'd like that."

Tony leaned forward and kissed Gibbs again. He broke away when Gibbs moaned.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"As much as I'd love to carry on with this, we have McGee sleeping next door and Ron and Ziva in the living room."

"Yeah, you're right."

"God, I wish I was wrong."

They both laughed.

"Okay, let's get some sleep," Gibbs suggested.

They lay down with Tony resting on Gibbs' chest and Gibbs' arms wrapped around Tony.

Good night, baby," Gibbs said.

"Night, lover." Tony kissed Gibbs one last time and they settled down for the night.

Watch out guys because Tony get a few visitors in the next chapter and we start with major angst. We are not even close to a happy conclusion, so don't worry Gibbs, Tim and Ziva still have to grovel. Thanks for the reviews and reading.

Special thanks to Arress for the great work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gibbs woke up to something pressing against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see someone dressed in black wearing a ski mask with a gun pointed at his head. Tony sensed something wrong and opened his eyes.

"Get up, both of you, but keep your hands in the air," The man ordered.

Gibbs got out of bed first.

"Put some pants on and be quick about it or lover boy will get a bullet in his head," The man said.

Gibbs looked at Tony and then did as the man directed. Tony got up and also put his pants on.

"Now, move to the living room, but keep your hands up."

Tony and Gibbs walked into the living room with the intruder following them, where Ron, Ziva and McGee were tied to the kitchen chairs. They looked around and saw two more men dressed in black wearing ski masks. Two of the men grabbed Gibbs and forced him to sit down in one of the empty chairs and then began to tie him to it, while the other man pointed his gun at Tony.

"You guys all right?" Tony asked.

One of the men said, "Shut up or your lover gets a bullet.

The two men with Gibbs finished tying him to the chair and then one of them tied a gag over his mouth. One of the men pushed Tony down onto the floor.

"What now?" One of the men asked.

From his position on the floor, Tony laughed and shook his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" The same man asked.

"Gary, you fucking moron," Tony said. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize your voice? You called me just this afternoon, you dip shit."

"SHUT UP, TONY!" Gary screamed. "YOU'D BE DEAD IF IT WAS UP TO ME!"

"So, if it's not up to you, then who?"

"Me." Tony's father walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"So, it's up to the devil himself," Tony said.

"Still have the smart mouth, Michael."

"It's Tony, and what do you want?"

"He wants to kill you, Tony," Gary said.

"So what else is new?" Tony asked. "Gary, I know who you are. You can take the mask off."

"No, screw you, DiNozzo," Gary answered.

"Take it off, Gary," Anthony ordered.

"Why?"

"Oh, never mind." Anthony took a gun out of his pocket and shot Gary in the head. Unfortunately, his gun had a silencer so no one outside the apartment could've heard the shot. Gary fell to the floor and landed beside Tony. Anthony calmly took a bite of his sandwich and then a drink of water.

"Tell me, Father," Tony said from his position on the floor. "Are you gonna shoot the other two as well?"

"No, Michael. So, how have you been?"

"Peachy, and you?"

"I heard you quit NCIS."

"I won't ask how you found that out."

"I have ears everywhere, Michael. So, why did you quit?"

"That's none of your business."

Anthony dropped his sandwich and water and punched Tony in the face. Gibbs and the others struggled to free themselves in order to help Tony.

One of the masked man shouted, "STOP MOVING OR I'LL SHOOT HIM."

The captives stopped, not wanting Tony harmed any more than he already had been.

"You've found some friends, Michael," Anthony commented.

"They aren't my friends. They're just assigned to protect me."

"Please stop lying, Michael. I know this is your team and that's Ron Sacks from the FBI. So, you told them all about me?"

"YOU COMPLETE BASTARD!" Tony yelled.

"Yes, you got it, Michael. Your place is bugged, at least your living room is. I've been listening to everything you and your friends have been saying. Tell me, how is Abby?"

Tony tried to get up, but one of the intruders pushed him back down. "YOU LEAVE ABBY ALONE! IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'll KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!"

"Relax, Michael, Abby and Dr. Mallard as well as Jennifer are safe at NCIS per your instructions. By the way, it was very smart of you to figure out I was involved. Like I said, I heard everything. I must say, you've turned into a fine police officer."

"Well, thank you so much, Father. That almost makes up for the past 33 years of beatings."

Anthony hit Tony again. "So, Michael, how is Steven?"

Tony wiped blood from his mouth and sat back up. "If you listened to all my conversations, you'd know I haven't seen Steven since you got someone to beat and rape him."

"Well, I found him."

"OH, GOD! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE? HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"HE TURNED MY SON INTO A FAGGOT!"

"YOU SICK OLD FUCKER! HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

"When I say I found him, I mean I went to his funeral."

"YOU HAD HIM KILLED?

"Well, I wanted information about you, but he wouldn't hand it over to some friends of mine, so he kind of killed himself really."

Tony jumped up and launched himself at his father and knocked him to the floor. He managed to get one swing in before he was pulled away and shoved to the floor and held down.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tony shouted.

Anthony got up and grabbed Tony by the back of his head and pushed his face onto the floor. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, MICHAEL! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Tony didn't want to see any of his friends hurt, so he stopped struggling.

"Let him up, but keep a gun trained on the girl. If he does that again, shoot her," Anthony ordered one of the men holding Tony down.

"Yes, Sir."

Once Tony was on his feet, he said, "Father, why don't you let my friends go, tell your monkeys to leave and we can deal with this, just you and me?" Tony asked. "I'm not as small as I used to be. I'd love to have just two minutes with you alone. C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I remember the last time you came to visit me at the house, Michael. You left a mess."

"Yeah, I remember, too. That was the best day of my life."

"You broke my nose and dislocated my shoulder. It was painful."

"Well, you did the same to me when I was eight."

"I kept you in line."

"No, you didn't. How can you justify beating a four-year-old?"

"I never wanted you to begin with. No one has ever wanted you, Michael."

"Who have you got? No one; just a bunch of employees."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

Anthony pistol whipped his son.

Tony shook it off and narrowed his eyes at his father. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Where's the fun in that? Gary was supposed to make you suffer, but he called you Michael on the phone and I knew you were on to me, so now I have to make the fun myself."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You could've made something with your life; you could've joined the family business, but no, you decided to turn your back."

"You disowned me when I was twelve. How did I turn my back?"

"You were a waste of space long before you were twelve."

"You know what, Father? I don't care. Just shoot me and get it over with. I can't stand looking at you anymore."

"No, Michael. I was thinking of something else more fun."

Anthony turned to one of his men. "Take the girl in the bedroom and have some fun with her."

Tony's eyes widened at the threat. Ziva closed her eyes.

Tony tried to get free again, but was held back. "NO, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Anthony gestured for his man to stop. "Are you willing to take a beating instead, Michael?"

"YES! LEAVE HER ALONE."

Ziva mumbled through her gag in protest.

Tony shook his head. "Ziva, please. Just be quiet." Tony looked from Ziva to his father. "I'll take anything you and your friends have."

"I was looking forward to seeing you break, Michael."

"Hurting my friends won't break me, Father; it'll just make me want to kill you more. Hurting Steven didn't break me; why would hurting Ziva?"

"You're lying."

"You don't even know me. You have no idea if I'm lying or not." Tony glanced at his friends, who could tell that he was lying.

Ziva closed her eyes again.

"And anyway, you like watching me get beaten. This'll be more fun for you."

"Okay, but you can't fight back. If you do, they'll all die." Anthony walked over to the others and looked at them. "If you four move or make a noise, I'll shoot him in the leg."

Anthony turned and nodded his head at his two men and they picked Tony up and began beating him. Anthony laughed at the sight. After five minutes he told them to stop

Tony was left laying on the floor bleeding. "Mother fucker!"

"Save your strength, Michael."

"Fuck you!" Tony sat up and looked at his father. He spit some blood out of his mouth and it landed on his father's shoe.

"I brought you up with more manners than that, Michael."

"You didn't bring me up at all. I did that myself."

"That's how you turned out to be a queer."

"Give it up, you sad old man."

"So who are you doing now?"

Tony didn't answer.

Anthony turned to one of his men. "Which one?"

The man pointed to Gibbs. "This one."

Anthony walked over to Gibbs and grabbed his chin. Gibbs pulled his face away. Anthony turned back to Tony. "I think we should give him the same treatment as Steven. It might turn him off men."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM, PLEASE!" Tony begged.

"Please; well, that's some respect at least. Are you willing to take a beating for your boyfriend?"

"YES!"

Gibbs struggled to free himself.

"NO, JET, STAY STILL!"

"Listen to my son, JET, and you might live." Anthony signaled his two men again and they started beating Tony again. After another five minutes he told them to stop. "Are you all right, Michael?"

"Come closer and find out," Tony answered from the floor.

"I don't think so."

"I'll kill you for this."

"Ah, well, that's the thing. I'm dying; they've given me six months."

"Well, isn't that a shame," Tony said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is, but I thought I'd take you with me."

"You'll have all the company you need when you get to hell."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna die and leave you here."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're my son. You were supposed to be with me. I thought the academy would've made you run back."

"I went from one hell to another. Why would I come back?"

"Because there's one thing I never did at home that they did do to you at the academy. Do you remember what that was?"

"YES, I DO!"

"Do your friends know?"

Tony didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a no."

"They tried to rape me, but they didn't."

"LIAR!"

"No, actually, I'm not. What you don't know is I had a few friends at the academy. They always stopped it before it got that far."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, like I care about that."

"I thought that's what turned you into a faggot."

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever known."

"Oh, well, back to the fun. Now, Michael, we have two left. Who do you like the most?"

"Why?"

"No reason, just fun. I think the young one; he looks so innocent."

"He is."

"So, a beating for you or a beating for him? Take your pick, Michael."

"You already know the answer, you sack of shit."

"I think longer this time." Anthony nodded his head and his men started in on Tony again. Seven minutes passed before he put a stop to it. Tony fell to the floor. Anthony walked over and leaned over his son. "Give up yet?"

"As long as you're breathing, I'll never give up." Tony spit in his father's face.

Anthony jumped back and kicked Tony in the face and he lost the fight to stay conscious. He splashed water in Tony's face. "You awake, Michael?"

"Yeah." Tony had a split lip, a nasty cut over his eye, a broken nose and another cut on his cheek. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he was holding his ribs on his left side. The water had washed the blood away, but it started running down his face again.

"You don't look good, Michael."

"You and your friends have given me worse, Father."

"But you always came out alive before. That's not going to happen today, though."

"We'll see."

"Such an optimist."

"What can I say? I have faith."

"Well, what about your friend, Ron, here? Does he have faith?"

"In me; I think not so much in you."

"This protection thing didn't work out too well."

Tony didn't say anything.

"I mean, NCIS and the FBI couldn't keep you safe," Anthony pointed out.

"What do you want me to do? Blame them for this?"

"They deserve it, Michael. The two downstairs didn't even see us, Ron and the girl, Ziva, were in the kitchen drinking coffee and the young one, McGee, was asleep."

"I'm still not going to blame them, so forget it. This is your fault and no one else's."

"No, Michael, this is your fault."

"Okay, fine, it's my fault. Just get on with it."

"Okay, so we have Ron left. He's not part of your team. He didn't even like you three days ago. I mean, he locked you up and tried to charge you with murder. He almost did, too, if it wasn't for young Abby. That Chip was clever."

"Not as clever as Abby."

"After this, I might just pay a visit to young Abby."

"She'll kick your ass."

"Okay, so back to Ron; he's FBI, and I know how you feel about the FBI."

"You have no idea how I feel about anything."

"Maybe. So Ron or you?"

"Oh, for crying out loud. You know the answer."

"You're no fun, Michael. Okay then, it's you again."

Tony looked at Gibbs and signed to him covertly. Gibbs gave him a small nod, acknowledging that he received the message.

"I think I've earned the right to defend myself," Tony said. "How about they don't hold me down this time? I mean you're going to kill me anyway and I can hardly do much damage."

Anthony laughed and nodded his head. "Sure, Michael, you can barely stand as it is. Hey, guys, let's give him his dying wish, okay, and don't stop until he's dead. Goodbye, Michael."

"For the last time, you sack of shit, my name is Tony."

"Okay, say goodbye to your friends, TONY!"

"I'm not one for goodbyes, Anthony."

"I'm not your father anymore?"

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER! NOW GIVE THEM THE FUCKING SIGNAL!"

Tony stood up, but he seemed shaky on his feet. Anthony nodded and the two guys moved closer. Tony kicked one of the men in the balls and he went down with a scream, clutching himself between the legs. Tony punched the other guy, but the man moved closer to Tony. The first guy started to get up. Tony stumbled to the hall table and threw another punch at the second man. They both stumbled back and Tony knocked the wooden box off the table and his gun fell to the floor.

"JET!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs stood up as best as he was able and swung his chair around and knocked Anthony to the floor. Tony scrabbled for the gun on the floor and shot the first man. The second man jumped on Tony and the gun went off.

Gibbs kicked Anthony's gun away and began to kick the fallen man. He mumbled through his gag, barely understandable, "Tony, are you okay?"

Tony pushed the dead man off him and crawled back into the living room. He stood up with the gun in his hand and walked over to Gibbs, who was still kicking the shit out of Anthony. Tony put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder and removed his gag. Gibbs stopped and sat back down on the chair.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm okay, Jet."

"I SHOULD HAVE JUST SHOT YOU WHEN WE CAME IN!" Anthony shouted from the floor.

Tony kicked his father in the face. "SHUT UP!"

Tony went into the kitchen to get a knife. Anthony tried to get up and Gibbs kicked between the legs. Tony came back to the living room and cut the ropes that bound Gibbs. He then handed the knife to Gibbs so he could cut everyone else loose. As soon as Ziva was free she got out of her chair and went over to Anthony and started him.

"YOU SPINELESS BASTARD!" Ziva screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HIM AGAIN!"

"ZIVA, CALM DOWN!" Tony went over to Ziva and took her face in his hands. "Please, my head is killing me. I could do without the shouting." He turned to face Ron. "Ron, call Tobias please?"

"Sure, Tony," Ron said.

"Ziva, call Abby and Ducky please?" Tony asked. "And don't frighten Abby too much."

"Do you want Ducky to bring his bag?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, please." Tony turned to Gibbs. "Jet, will you call Jen?"

"Baby, why don't you lie down let us do this?"

"Jet, I've been beaten for an hour. I should get something out of it. Just let me do this and then I'll stay in bed for as long as you like, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Jet. Tim, would you help me get this piece of crap off my floor?"

Tony and McGee went over to Anthony. Tony took one arm and McGee took the other. Anthony shoved Tony and wrapped his arm around McGee's neck. He pulled out a knife and held it to McGee's throat.

"So, Michael, it looks you'll have to let me go or your friend dies," Anthony said.

"I don't think so, Father. Enjoy hell." Tony lifted his gun and shot his father in the forehead.

McGee pushed his arm away and Anthony fell to the floor, dead before he hit the ground.

"Dick head." Tony dropped to his knees and McGee caught him before he fell flat on his face. Gibbs helped McGee pick Tony up and they laid him on the couch.

"Tony, an ambulance is on its way," Gibbs said.

"No, just Ducky."

"Please, Mickey, you need to go to the hospital."

"Let Ducky check me over first, please, Jet?"

Gibbs ran his hands through Tony's hair and then kissed his hand. "Okay."

"Thank you. Okay, I'm gonna take a nap now."

"No, Tony, you can't. You got hit on the head. Besides, Abby will be here soon and she'll freak out if she finds you unconscious."

"That's evil, Jet, using Abby."

Ziva walked over and sat on the floor beside Tony. She kissed his cheek. "Tony, I want to thank you for saving us tonight and for doing what you did. It was incredibly brave of you."

"That's okay."

"No, Tony, they were going to rape me you stopped them. I will forever be thankful to you for that and I hope someday I will be able to repay you; not just for tonight, but for everything you have ever done for me that I have not thanked you for. You are a brave man and I hope you will always be my friend. I will count myself very lucky to have you in my life. Thank you

"WOW, Jet, did you hear that?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony. "Yeah, I did."

Tony looked at Ziva. "That was nice. Thank you, Ziva."

Ziva kissed Tony's head and moved away.

"McGee?" Tony asked.

McGee walked over to where Tony was laying on the couch. "Yeah, Tony?"

"You all right?"

"Tony, you're laying on your couch bleeding from everywhere and in pain. You should be worried about yourself."

"Tim, I've had a knife to my throat before. It's not the best experience."

"This was different, Tony. You had no back up. I knew you had my back, so I wasn't worried. I knew you'd come through for me. You always do. Thank you."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Jet, have I been hit really hard or is everyone being nice to me?"

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "No, baby, they're being nice, and you deserve it."

"Okay, well, you're welcome, Tim, and thank you."

McGee chuckled at him.

Tobias ran into the apartment. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"Tobias is here," Tony commented.

"Tobias, could you keep your voice down?" Gibbs asked. "Tony has a headache."

Tobias walked over to the couch and looked Ton over. "Jesus, are you all right, Tony?"

"Sure."

"There are four men dead on your floor," Tobias said.

"Really," Tony said sarcastically. "I have no idea how that happened."

"Tony?" Tobias asked.

"Okay, well, we had a visit from Gary and my father and his two friends. My father killed Gary. I killed the other three. I'll be happy to tell you all about it, but at the moment, I'm in a little bit of pain, so do you think we could do this later?"

"TONY? TONY? TONY?" Abby could be heard shouting from the hall.

"In here, Abby," Tony called.

Abby ran in the door and stopped when she saw Tony lying on the couch.

"Abby?"

Abby continued to look at Tony, not saying anything.

"ABIGAIL?" Tony repeated.

Abby ran to Tony and collapsed on the floor next to the couch. She hugged him and then started crying.

Tony tried not to show the pain he was in. Gibbs went to move Abby off Tony, but Tony held up his hand to stop him. Tony rubbed Abby's back and whispered in her ear, "Abby honey, I'm okay. My father's dead he can never touch me again."

Abby lifted her head and looked at Tony and he wiped her tears away. "Ziva told me you shot him?"

"Yeah, I shot him."

"Good, he deserved it, the Bastard."

"My thoughts exactly. Abby, think about it. I've had a shitty night and so has everyone else, but it's been the best night, too. He's out of my life forever."

"You should be at the hospital, Tony."

"I want Ducky to check me first."

"He should be here soon. We came with Jenny, but I ran up the stairs and left them getting out the car."

"Abby, they're standing right behind you."

Abby turned around to look at them and then turned back to Tony. "How long was I crying?"

"A while."

"How much pain are you in?"

"Not much, just bumps and bruises."

"I will be the judge of that, Anthony," Ducky said. "Abby, would you mind moving back, please?"

Abby looked up at the doctor. "Sorry, Ducky."

"Abby, would you mind going to the kitchen and getting me a bottle of water please?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Abby stood up and went to the kitchen.

Tony tried to move closer to Ducky. "Ducky, my ribs are killing me and I think I've dislocated my shoulder. I feel really sick."

"Okay, Anthony, I'll have a look, but you are going to the hospital afterward. You can say what you like, but you are going."

Abby came back into the room. "Are you done telling Ducky the truth about your pain yet?"

Tony smiled at Ducky and then at Abby. Ducky started to examine Tony.

"Yes, thank you, Abby," Tony said.

"Tony, we're going to leave you with Abby and Ducky for now, okay?" Tobias said. "I'll get everyone else's accounts first. You go to the hospital and I'll see you there."

"Okay," Tony agreed. "Where's Ron?"

"He's outside tearing two FBI agents a new one."

"Tobias, don't be too hard on them. My father was very good and so were his men."

"Tell that to Ron. He's about to set the place on fire. Just rest for a few minutes, all right? Leave this up to us now."

"Okay."

Gibbs came over to Tony and kissed his head and started to leave with the others.

"Jet?" Tony called.

Gibbs walked back over to Tony. "Yeah?"

"Could I stay at your place?" Tony asked. "I don't want to live here anymore."

"Of course."

"You could stay with me if you like," Abby said.

"That's okay," Tony replied. "I'm moving in with Jet after we come back from our week away."

Gibbs gave Tony a big smile. "You decided then?"

"When you have people beating the shit out of you, things become clearer. I've waited long enough."

"Excellent," Gibbs said.

"But I want half the basement."

Gibbs laughed. "Done. Now, I'm gonna talk to Tobias and Abby and Ducky will take care of you. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Gibbs kissed Tony's head again and then left to find Tobias.

"Are you sure about this, Tony?" Abby asked.

"I am, Abby. After tonight, I want to live and for the first time ever, I have a chance to be happy and I want to be happy with Jet. With my father gone, I can live without fear and be who I am. I've waited a long time for this and it starts today."

Abby and Ducky smiled and Abby kissed Tony on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Tony," Abby stated.

"So am I, young man," Ducky added.

"Thank you both, really, for everything," Tony said.

"I've told you before, that's what sisters are for," Abby said.

"Okay, Anthony, time for the hospital," Ducky stated. "The ambulance is waiting."

"Ah, Ducky, do I have to go?" Tony whined.

"Yes, you need a CT scan and an x-ray for your ribs, Anthony. Don't fight me on this," Ducky said.

"Okay, but please, tell them not to keep me long. I don't like hospitals."

"I know that, but I want you healthy, so you will stay for as long as they say. No arguments."

Tony sighed. "Fine."

"Abby, could you tell them to come up now, please?" Ducky requested.

"Sure, Ducky." Abby left the apartment to go get the paramedics.

Tony lifted his head and looked at Ducky. "I can walk down the stairs, Ducky."

"No, your ribs could be broken. You are not walking anywhere."

"I don't think they're broken, Ducky, just bruised."

"When did you get your medical degree, Anthony?"

"I didn't."

"Exactly. Now be quiet and do what you are told."

Abby walked back in with the paramedics, who were pulling a gurney behind them.

"Okay, gentlemen, I'm Dr. Mallard," Ducky introduced himself. "Tony here has a dislocated shoulder, cuts, bruises and possibly several broken ribs, so we need to lift him gently."

"Ducky, I can…" Tony started to protest.

Ducky shot him a look which shut Tony up immediately.

Tony smiled. "Okay, you're the boss."

The paramedics lifted Tony onto the gurney, which caused Tony to hiss in pain. Abby grabbed his hand.

"When it comes to your health, yes, I am," Ducky said. "Now, Abby and I will follow you to the hospital. The FBI will wait until you've been examined and have had some sleep before they talk to you."

"Okay, Ducky, I'll leave it up to you," Tony said.

"Good. Okay, gentlemen, let's go, and mind you don't run over the dead bodies on the floor on your way out."

Tony laughed, but held his side in pain. "Ducky, don't make me laugh."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They wheeled Tony into the hall, where Tobias was taking statements from Ziva, McGee and Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, a little uncomfortable," Tony answered.

"We are taking him now, Jethro," Ducky said. "He needs a CT scan and x-rays."

"I'll be there soon, okay, Mickey," Gibbs assured Tony.

"Okay, Jet. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, you have Abby and Ducky, so of course you will."

"If it was up to Ducky, I'd be strapped to a hospital bed for the rest of my life."

"No more cheek, Anthony or that will happen," Ducky chastised. "Now say goodbye."

"Bye, Jet."

Gibbs kissed Tony on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, all right, then we can go away for a while."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Tony said.

"I will bring you jello, Tony," Ziva stated.

McGee whispered at Tony, "I'll bring the pizza."

Tony smiled. "Excellent, Tim."

Ducky looked at Tony. "What did he say?"

"Nothing Ducky," Tony replied. "Oh, Tobias, get a warrant and send someone over to my father's house to clean his office out. Once his business partners know he's dead, they'll burn everything, and when your guys go to the house, tell them to move all the furniture out of the rooms. I know he had things hidden in secret compartments under the floor boards; I just don't know which ones or what's there, but I remember from when I was a kid. Make sure they take up the whole floor."

"I'll do that now," Tobias said. "Thanks. See you soon."

"Ah, you will see him in no less than eight hours," Ducky stated. "He will rest before you talk to him. Understand?

"Say yes, Tobias," Tony said. "It's just easier."

"Yes."

"Chicken," Tony said.

"Let's go," Ducky urged.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and then let go. Tony, Ducky, Abby and the paramedics headed outside, but Jenny and Ron stopped them before Tony could be put into the ambulance.

"Tony, you look like shit," Ron commented.

"Well, thank you, Ron,"

"You have looked better," Jenny said.

"I want to thank you, Tony-" Ron started.

Ducky interrupted, "I am sorry, but we have to get him to the hospital. You can see him later."

"Of course, I'm sorry," Ron said. "I'll see you at the hospital."

"Ah, Ducky," Tony complained. "Ron was thanking me. I never thought I'd see the day. Can't we just have a few more minutes?"

"Anthony, I have a very big needle in my bag," Ducky threatened. "You are going to the hospital, even if I have to drug you."

"Abby, take his bag away," Tony begged.

"No, now stop this. You've been beaten within an inch of your life and you're going now." Abby helped the paramedic lift the gurney and put it in the ambulance. "Ducky, can I go with Tony, please?"

"Certainly, Abby," Ducky replied. "I will follow. I will call ahead to let them know he's coming in, but Abby, try and keep him awake."

"I can hear you, you know," Tony said from inside the ambulance.

Abby kissed Ducky on the cheek and then climbed into the back of the ambulance. Once everyone was settled inside, the ambulance drove off.

Ducky turned to Ron and Jenny. "I'm sorry I cut you off, but he will do everything he can to not go to the hospital."

"That's okay, Dr Mallard," Ron said.

"Please call me, Ducky."

"Thank you, Ducky. Call me Ron. So, Ducky, how is he?"

"I don't think he has any head injuries, but he was hit with something. He has several deep cuts to his face and bruising all over his body. He has a dislocated shoulder and he could have several broken ribs."

"Ducky, I have never seen anyone take a beating like that and still be able to stand. He just took everything they gave him and still managed to piss his father off. He took a beating for all of us, one after the other, and he still managed to kill the two guys that were beating him and shoot his father while he had a knife to McGee's throat. How he made that shot with one eye swollen shut, I'll never know."

"What do you mean he took beatings for you?"

"They gave him a choice, him or one of us. His father told one of the guys to rape Ziva and Tony said he would take a beating so they'd leave her alone. Then he started in on Gibbs and threatened the same thing. Tony went nuts and again he was given the choice. Then McGee, but when it came time to get to me, Tony had a plan. His father said he was gonna die with the last beating, so he put his plan into motion and saved us all."

"So, the rest of you didn't get touched?" Jenny asked.

"Not once," Ron replied.

"Jennifer, may I use your phone, please?" Ducky asked. "I have to call the hospital to tell them Anthony is on his way."

Jenny handed her phone to Ducky.

"I better get upstairs," Ron said.

"I'll come with you," Jenny stated. "See you later, Ducky. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"May I keep your phone, Jennifer?" Ducky asked.

"Sure, Ducky."

Ducky started the call while Jen and Ron went back up to Tony's apartment. Several FBI crime scene vans pulled up as they were leaving.

Jen and Ron walked up to the others, who were standing outside the door to Tony's apartment.

"Fornell, your crime scene vans are here," Jenny announced.

"Okay, hopefully we can get this cleared away soon," Tobias said.

"Tobias, the apartment is bugged," Gibbs stated.

Tobias looked at Gibbs. "How do you know?"

"Tony called him on it," Gibbs replied. "His father had been listening for a while."

"And he confessed that he had Steven, Tony's friend, killed," McGee added.

"Okay, look, I'm gonna talk to my crime scene guys and check up on this Steven thing," Tobias said. "Seeing as I have no chance of getting past Ducky and Abby to talk to Tony for at least eight hours, and I know you all want to get to the hospital, I'll catch up with you there, all right? Ron, do you want to see Tony or do you want to be taken home?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I've seen him," Ron replied. "I'll stay with these guys."

"All right," Tobias said. "I better get into the apartment. I'll see you all later and I'm glad Tony is gonna be okay."

"Thanks, Tobias," Gibbs said as his friend walked into the apartment.

Jenny turned to everyone else. "Okay, I know you all want to see Tony, but could you tell me what happened in there? There'll be a lot of questions."

"Would anyone mind if we did this outside?" McGee asked.

Gibbs turned to McGee. "You all right, McGee?"

"Yeah, but I could use some air," McGee replied.

"Me, too," Gibbs said. "C'mon, let's go outside."

They all went outside and sat on the curb, except Jenny, who stood in front of them.

"Okay, so what happened?" Jenny asked.

"Well, it was about three o'clock," Ron started. "Ziva and I were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. I had my back to the kitchen door. I felt something behind me. Ziva went for her gun, but someone told her to drop it or they'd put a bullet in my brain. One of the guys walked over to Ziva and took her gun and searched her. He found her knife. He put both her weapons on the table."

"He got a kitchen chair and pushed me into the living room then tied me to it and gagged me," Ziva continued. "He whispered to me and asked how many people were in the apartment. I did not answer him."

"When he took Ziva, they searched me," Ron said. "There was one with Ziva and two with me. They never said anything. One of them put a gun to my back and pushed me into the living room while the other carried the chair. They tied me to it and gagged me. Then they put two more empty chairs between us. A fourth man came in, who we now know was Tony's father. He was the only one without his face covered. He walked over to us and whispered what room was his son in. We didn't answer."

"He took a set of keys from one of the men," Ziva stated. "They must have had keys to the apartment, because we heard nothing until the men came into the kitchen. Anyway, one of them headed for Abby's room."

"I was asleep, but I heard the door open and went for my gun, which was on the floor next to me," McGee said. "He kicked it away and then put his gun to my forehead. He told me to get up and keep my hands up. He asked me where Tony was and I told him to piss off, so he shoved me out the door. Two guys grabbed me and tied me to a chair between Ron and Ziva and then gagged me. I didn't see Tony's father."

"When they went and got Tim, he asked us again where Tony, or as he called him, Michael, was," Ron stated. "We just looked at him. Then he went into the kitchen. The men came back with Tim and tied him up. One of them walked back down the hall while the other two kept guns trained on us."

"I woke up with a gun to my forehead," Gibbs took up the story. "Tony sensed something wrong and woke up. The man told me to get up or he'd shoot Tony in the head and he said the same to Tony. I noticed Tony looking at the black box thing Tobias gave him that was on the nightstand, but I had a gun pressed to my head, so he left it. We were told to go to the living room. Two guys tied me to a chair and gagged me. The other one pushed Tony to the floor in front of us."

"One of the masked guys spoke and Tony knew right away that it was Gary Brown," Ron said. "Tony laughed and called him some names. Gary freaked out and said if it was up to him Tony would be dead already. Tony asked if it wasn't up to him then who."

"That's when his son of a bitch of a father walked in eating a sandwich," Ziva said. "Tony wasn't even surprised. He made a joke and called him the devil. Tony told Brown to take off his mask because he knew who he was anyway. Brown refused, so Anthony told him to. When Brown asked why, Anthony just shot him in the head."

"After a while of back and forth between Anthony and Tony, which I have to say, Tony was very funny and knew how to piss his father off, Anthony asked why Tony had quit NCIS," McGee said.

"I know the situation was horrible, but McGee's right," Ron stated. "I was proud of the way Tony was talking to him."

"He hit Tony a few time, then confessed about the bugs and Anthony told him about Steven," Ziva said. "Tony jumped up and hit Anthony before being pulled off him. He threatened Abby, which got the kind of response you would expect, and Tony got pistol whipped. Anthony moved on to us, starting with me

"He told one of the guys to take Ziva into the bedroom and have some fun with her," Gibbs said. "Tony freaked out. Anthony gave him a choice; he'd leave Ziva alone if Tony took a beating with no fighting back, so he did. They beat him for about five, maybe six minutes

"Tony spat on Anthony's shoe, which I thought was a nice touch, but then Anthony threatened Gibbs," McGee added.

"He said that I should get the same treatment as Steven did," Gibbs said. "Tony jumped in again and said no; he actually said please to his father. It has to be the only time that's happened. Anyway, Tony was given the choice again, and again he chose himself. He was beaten for another five minutes or so

"After they finished, Anthony said he was dying," Ron stated. "As you can imagine, Tony has heartbroken. Anthony said he was gonna take Tony with him; that if he died then so did Tony. He asked Tony to choose between me and Tim, but he didn't have to. Anthony chose McGee because he looked innocent. Tony pissed him off, so the beating was longer this time

"After that, Anthony knelt next to Tony and asked if he gave up yet, Tony said no and spat in his face," Ziva stated. "Anthony kicked him in the face and knocked him out. He told one of the men to get some water, which he did, and splashed it on Tony so he would wake up. Anthony told Tony that NCIS and the FBI didn't do a very good job of protecting him. Tony disagreed and refused to blame anyone but his father

"So there was just Ron left," Gibbs said. "Anthony asked him again for a choice, him or Ron. Tony told him he already knew the answer. Anthony told the two guys to not stop the beating until Tony was dead. Tony manages to sign to me to get ready. I had no idea what he was doing, so I just waited for Tony's signal. Tony said he'd earned the right to defend himself this time, seeing as he could hardly stand. Anthony laughed and for fun agreed to let Tony fight back, so they went over to him and Tony kicked one guy in the balls and he dropped. Tony punched the other guy and then stumbled backwards and knocked the wooden box I gave him off the hall table that had his backup gun in it. He shouted my name, which I took as the signal. I swung my chair around and knocked Anthony down and kicked his gun away, then I kicked him for good luck."

"While Gibbs was doing that, Tony got his gun and shot one guy. The other one jumped on Tony and the gun went off," McGee said. "Tony pushed the guy off him and he crawled in and stood up while Gibbs was still kicking Anthony."

"I was pissed," Gibbs said. "Anyway, Tony put his hand on my shoulder and I stopped. Anthony said he should've shot him when he first came in and Tony kicked him in the face. Then he went to the kitchen to get a knife. He cut my ropes and I cut everyone else's."

"Ziva started punching Anthony in the face, screaming at him for hitting Tony," McGee said.

"What?" Ziva exclaimed. "I was pissed off, too. Tony made me stop because his head hurt."

"Tony asked me to call Fornell and asked Ziva to call Abby and Ducky," Ron stated.

"He asked me to call you," Gibbs put in.

"He asked me to help him get the piece of shit off his floor," McGee said. "Tony had one side and I had the other. Anthony pushed Tony and wrapped his arm around my neck and took out a knife put it to my throat. He told Tony to let him go or I would die. Tony got this look on his face. It was the most impressive thing I've ever seen. Tony just lifted up his arm and shot him in the head. It was a fantastic shot. Anthony was partly behind me and Tony's left eye was swollen shut."

"McGee pushed Anthony's arm away and he fell to the floor," Gibbs stated. "Oh, what did Tony call him?"

"A dickhead," McGee answered. "It was cool, but then Tony fell to his knees. I caught him before he fell flat on his face and then Gibbs and I carried him to the couch."

"A few minutes later Fornell came and I went outside to kick some FBI ass," Ron said.

"Then Abby, you and Ducky got here," McGee added.

Jenny looked at them in shock.

"Jenny?" Gibbs asked.

"And he's still alive after that?" Jenny asked. "Jesus!"

"He saved us all," Gibbs said.

"Can we go now? I want to go to the hospital," Ron asked.

"Yes, we can go in my car," Jenny replied.

All of them got into Jenny's car and she told the driver to take them to the hospital.

"Jenny, I'd like to have a month's leave," Gibbs said.

"A month?"

"Yeah, and Tony as well."

"Why don't I just let your whole team off for a month?"

"Well, we could all use it."

"Jethro, I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"Well, I could close your team down."

"Jen, it's gonna take weeks for Tony to heal and then we're going away and he's moving into the house, so we'll need a month. I have enough vacation days saved up to sink a ship. Tony hasn't said if he's coming back yet, so don't put his resignations papers through. He's just taking leave and as soon as I find out, so will you."

"I have my book to finish and I have enough days saved for a month off if it helps," McGee put in.

"I have enough, too," Ziva added. "I would not mind going back to Israel for a few weeks and when I get back I could help you and Tony move to the house if you like, Gibbs."

"Sure."

"Me, too," McGee said. "We could have a party for Tony."

"Okay," Jenny said. "As of Monday you're all on leave for a month, but you must stay for a few days in case the FBI needs to talk to you. Once you're cleared by them, then have fun."

"Thanks, Jen," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you about you and Tony before you get back from leave, okay?" Jenny said.

"Why?"

"Jethro, you and Tony are breaking the rules."

"C'mon, Jen, you can't be serious."

"I don't care, but a lot of other people will and you know it."

"Okay, the only people that know are you, Abby, Ducky, Tobias, Ron, Ziva and McGee and I trust every one of them and you."

"I know, but you've asked Tony to live with you and that's great, but don't you think people will think it's a bit strange that an NCIS team leader and his senior field agent are living together."

"I don't care."

"Well, start caring because if they find out, you and Tony will get fired and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I have the answer," Ron said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, leave this up to me, okay," Ron said. "When you and Tony come back from your trip, call me and I'll have everything handled."

"Are you sure, Ron?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, let me do this for Tony," Ron replied. "I owe him."

"Okay then, I'll leave it to you," Gibbs said. "Thanks."

"While you're away, talk to Tony about this, okay?" Jen requested.

"Of course," Gibbs said.

"Where are you going, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"A cabin in the woods," Gibbs answered.

"That's vague," Jenny said.

"It was supposed to be, Jen," Gibbs stated. "No one will know where we're going."

"Good luck trying to keep Abby away from Tony," McGee commented.

"Yeah, that might be a problem," Gibbs agreed.

xxx

At the hospital, Abby was sitting in the waiting room tapping her feet and giving the nurses evil looks because they wouldn't let her talk to Tony or go with him while he was being examined. Ducky had gone to find out what was going on, as he knew a few doctors that worked at Bethesda and he might be able to get some news.

Ducky walked into the room. "Abby dear?"

Abby looked up at the doctor. "How is he, Ducky?"

"They took him for a CT scan and there's no damage, so that's good. Then they took him for an x-ray and found no broken ribs. He is going to be fine, Abby, just sore for a few weeks."

Abby got up and hugged Ducky. "Can we see him now?"

"Yes, but he's asleep. They gave him something for the pain and it knocked him out."

"I'd still like to sit with him."

"Okay, come along."

They linked arms and walked down the hall. Ducky opened a door and guided her into Tony's room.

She saw her friend and started to cry. "Oh, God, Ducky, he looks worse. You can hardly tell it's him." She walked over to Tony's bed and sat down and took his hand.

"The swelling and bruising have come out in the past two hours," Ducky explained. "It's going to take a while for it to go down. He has bruising all over his body, but Abby, it could have been a lot worse. Everything will heal."

Abby wiped her eyes. "I suppose, but look at his beautiful face."

"With some rest and healing, he will be fine; as handsome as ever."

"So, when will he wake up?"

"Not for a least five hours."

Gibbs, Ron, Ziva, McGee and Jenny walked in the room.

Gibbs walked over to the side of Tony's bed across from Abby and took Tony's other hand. "Oh, God."

"He did not look as bad before, Ducky," Ziva said.

"I was just saying to Abby, the swelling and bruising have started to come out," Ducky explained. "He will be sore, but there are no broken bones and his CT scan was clear. All he needs is some time and he will be fine."

"He's gonna be asleep for another five hours," Abby added.

"Why don't all of you go home and sleep for a few hours and then come back," Jenny suggested.

Abby looked at the director stubbornly. "I'm not going."

"No, Abby, I didn't think you would," Jenny said. "I meant Ziva, McGee, Ron and Gibbs."

"I'm okay," Ziva said. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Me too," McGee added.

"Jenny is right, guys," Gibbs said. "Go home, get some sleep and take a shower. Then you can come back. There's no use in being here when Tony's asleep."

"But, Gibbs-" Ziva started.

Gibbs interrupted. "Ziva, go and come back when he's awake."

"Okay, but if anything happens, call me," Ziva insisted.

"I'll stop by the office and get my lap top," McGee said. "It has movies on it to keep him entertained."

"McGee, could you pick up Bert?" Abby requested.

"Sure, Abby," Tim said.

"I'll go and check on my wife, but I'll be back in about five hours," Ron stated.

Ziva, McGee and Ron then left the room.

"Jethro, are you going home?" Jenny asked.

"No."

"You could get some of Tony's things and move them to the house," Jenny suggested.

"Ducky, how long will he be here for?" Gibbs asked.

"Two days, maybe three."

"I'll get some of his stuff tomorrow," Gibbs said. "I don't think Tobias will let me into the apartment anyway."

Ducky gave Jenny back her cell phone, which she'd loaned him earlier.

Jenny put the phone in her pocket. "I better go then. There'll be a lot of questions. The more I deal with them, the less Tony has to."

Abby nervously chewed on her lip. "Tony's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, Abby, not at all, but four people were killed," Jen replied. "There'll be questions and I don't want Tony to have talk about more than be should. I'll contact the FBI. All Tony will have to do is give Fornell his statement."

"I'll walk out with you, Jennifer," Ducky said. "I need to call Jimmy to cover for me today and go over a few things with him. I will be back in about two hours."

"Okay, see you later, guys," Abby said.

"Thanks, Ducky, Jen," Gibbs stated.

Ducky and then Jen kissed Tony on the forehead and left, leaving only Gibbs and Abby in the room with Tony. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"So, Tony's moving in with you?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I asked him last night after he spoke to you on the phone."

"Okay."

"Are you okay with that, Abby?"

"I guess. I just don't want him to be disappointed."

"He won't."

"He said at the apartment that now he could finally live and be happy. He better be, Gibbs, I mean it."

"He will. I'll make sure of it."

"Well, this is what he wants, so I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, and Abby, I'm taking Tony away for a week or two to a cabin to get away from everything and I don't know if he'll be able to call you. Are you okay with that?"

"When are you going?"

"Two weeks' time I think. I'll run it by Tony."

"As long as he's healed and is okay."

"Great."

"I want a call as soon as you both get back, though."

"Of course."

They fell silent again for a few minutes while Abby watched Tony.

"Abby, you okay?"

"Did Anthony threaten me?"

"Who told you?"

"Tony did in the ambulance."

"Yeah, he did twice. Tony said he'd kill him if he went anywhere near you. Then he told Anthony that you'd kick his ass."

Abby smiled at that.

"I'm so proud of him," Gibbs continued. "Anthony was a cold hearted son of a bitch, but Tony stood up to him, even though he could've killed him at any time."

"Well, it's over now and Tony can finally live."

Tobias stuck his head through the door. "How is he?"

"He's gonna be in some pain for a while, but nothing's broken," Abby told him. "He'll be asleep for hours yet."

"I know," Tobias said. "I've seen Jen, but I just thought I'd let you know Tony's apartment has been cleared and the clean up crew will have everything done in about six hours."

"I thought it'd take you longer with the four bodies," Gibbs commented.

"I've got two CSI teams working," Tobias explained. "I wanted them out of Tony's apartment as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, Tobias, but Tony isn't moving back there. He's moving in with me," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, you and Tony could get fired," Tobias stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ron's looking into it, but if it comes to that, I don't care," Gibbs said. "I'll just retire and Tony can take the team."

"Okay, well, that's up to you," Tobias stated. "Oh, I looked into Steven, Tony's friend, and he's not dead. He's living in Connecticut."

"So, he's okay."

"He asked if Tony was seeing anyone." Tobias teased with a straight face.

Gibbs looked at Tobias with heat in his eyes. "And what did you say?"

Abby giggled.

"Relax," Tobias said. "I told him Tony was happy with the person he was with."

Gibbs relaxed. Abby laughed out loud.

Gibbs turned to Abby. "What?"

"You have the same look on your face when someone touches your coffee," Abby said.

Tobias laughed.

"Speaking of coffee," Gibbs stated. "I could do with one. Abby, you want anything?"

"If you could find a Caf-Pow! on your travels that would be great," Abby said.

Gibbs got up and kissed Abby's and then Tony's head. "I won't be long."

Six hours later everyone was in Tony's hospital room except Tobias and Jen. Abby was sitting beside Tony holding his hand and drinking a Caf-Pow! She had placed Bert in bed with Tony. Gibbs was sitting on the other side of Tony's bed drinking coffee. Ziva was sitting on the foot of the bed talking with Ron, while Ducky and McGee were sitting in the corner of the room.

Tony started to come around.

Gibbs noticed immediately and stood up. "Tony?"

"Tonybear, you awake?" Abby asked.

Tony moaned. "OW, shit."

"Tony?" Gibbs repeated.

Tony moved his head and opened his one good eye and looked at Gibbs. "Jet?"

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Like I got beat up."

"Tonybear?" Abby asked

Tony turned his head and looked at Abby as she started to cry. "Abby, I'm okay, just hurt a little."

"Anthony," Ducky said. "I'm going to get your doctor and get some pain meds, okay?"

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony tightened his hold on Gibbs' hand while he talked to Abby. "Abby, have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes, but I wanted to."

"Thank you, Abby. You're a sweetheart and I love you, but please get some rest, okay?"

"But you just woke up, Tony."

"I know, but I want you to go and get a few hours sleep. Then you can come back later."

"I want to stay."

"Abby, please. Tobias will be coming to get my statement and I don't want you to hear what happened. I'd rather you didn't know."

"Okay," Abby finally gave in. "But I'll leave Bert with you."

"I was hoping you would. Thank you, Abby."

Abby stood up and kissed Tony's head. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, honey."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Jet, what time is it?"

"11:30 a.m."

Tony turned back to Abby. "I don't want you back here until at least six o' clock. I want you to get some sleep."

"Fine, but call if you need anything, Tonybear."

"You'll be the first person I call. I promise."

Abby kissed Tony on the cheek again and then walked to the door.

Tony watched her go. "Abby, I love you."

"I love you, too." Abby walked out.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Is she okay?"

"She was upset, Tony, but she'll be fine."

"So, what's the damage, Jet?"

"You have a lot of cuts and bruises, but nothing's broken and your head is fine."

"Jet, my head wasn't fine before."

Gibbs smiled and brushed the hair from Tony's face.

"Tony, we all wanted to thank you for everything you did," Ron said.

"That's okay, Ron, I'm just glad everyone got out alive."

"Only because of you," Ziva said.

"Well, he was MY father, the asshole."

Tony's physician, Dr. Pitt, came in the room, followed by Ducky.

"Well, Tony, you look like shit," Dr. Pitt said.

Tony chuckled.

Ron moved closer to the doctor, looking like he was ready to hit him.

"Ron, it's okay," Tony said. "Hi, Brad."

"Some bedside manner you have there," Ron commented.

"Ron, this is Dr. Brad Pitt, no relation," Tony said. "He was my doctor when I had the plague and now he's my friend."

"Oh, okay, sorry," Ron said.

"That's okay." Brad turned to look at Tony. "So, Tony, what happened?"

"Well, Brad, I was beat up," Tony said sarcastically. "What does it look like?"

"Funny," Brad said. "You're a funny guy. I've wanted to beat you up for a long time."

"Well, when I get out of here, you're on," Tony said.

"Tony, please," Gibbs begged.

"I'm sorry, Jet, but he needs a slap."

"Fine, I'll slap him for you, but for now could we talk about the pain you're in?" Gibbs asked.

"Brad, I'm in pain," Tony said.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much?" Brad asked.

"About a four."

"So, that's an eight then?" Ducky asked.

Brad looked at Ducky. "I would say an eight, too, Ducky."

"Why ask me then?" Tony asked.

"To see if for once you'll tell me the truth about how much pain you're in," Brad said dryly.

"Fine, an eight," Tony said. "You both win, okay? Jet, could you pass me some water please?"

Gibbs got up and poured some water into a glass and handed it to Tony.

"Thank you," Tony said.

"Okay, so you have nothing broken, but have bruises all over your body, "Brad commented. "We stopped counting after a half an hour."

"I don't have that many," Tony said.

Brad walked over to Tony and injected something into his IV and leaned over him. "Listen to me, Tony. You have deep bruising everywhere; all over your legs, stomach, ribs, upper chest, arms and face. You have a nasty cut on your forehead and a bump on the back of your head. You're going to be in this bed for three days and then rest for another week at home. While you're here, you'll get injections for the pain. Ducky said you're going to be staying with Gibbs when you leave. I'll give you pain medication to take with you and you WILL take them, because if I find out you haven't, I'll find you and stick you with a needle and bring you back here. Do I make myself clear?"

"You sure are grumpy today," Tony complained.

"When I released you early after the plague, you went back to work one week after. I won't let you do that again. You'll do as I say or I'll strap you to this bed until every bruise is gone. Don't think I won't."

"Jet, tell him I'm fine and I can leave now."

Gibbs shook his head adamantly. "No."

"But-"

"No buts," Gibbs interrupted. "I want you better and in as little pain as possible."

Tony turned to Ducky. "Ducky-"

"Not a chance, Anthony."

Tony stuck his swollen lower lip out in a pout. "Fine, but Brad, Ducky, you're no longer my friends and you, Jet, are sleeping in the basement."

"Shut up and take it like a man," Brad said.

"You'll all pay for this," Tony groused. "I have a couple of bruises. That's all."

"Tony, you don't have just a couple of bruises," Ron stated.

"Ron, why don't you go for a walk and find me a black Santa?" Tony said.

"Shut up," Ron returned.

Tony and Ron smiled at each other.

"Okay, I have other people that are more worthy of my time, so I'll be back in an hour," Brad said.

"Don't rush back on my account," Tony said.

"When you're better I'm gonna kick your ass on the court," Brad stated.

"You and Ron can team up and I'll still beat you both," Tony bragged.

"You're on," Ron said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ron," Brad said. "He's good. Anyway, I have rounds. If you need anything, ask the nurse."

Brad headed for the door.

"Brad, really, thank you," Tony said.

"Anything for you, Tony." Brad left the room.

"How's the pain, Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"I can't feel anything, Ducky," Tony replied. "Whatever he gave me is working a treat."

"I know you are going to be here for a few days, so would you like me to get some books from your apartment?" Ziva asked.

"Thanks, Ziva, and would you please bring the box from the hallway?" Tony said. "The last I saw of it, it was on the floor. I'd like to have it here."

"Sure," Ziva replied. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so, but thanks," Tony said.

"I'll go now and let you rest for a while and talk to Gibbs," Ziva said.

"I'll go with you, Ziva," McGee said. "I need to get some of my things that I left at Tony's."

"All right," Ziva said.

McGee pulled Tony's table up to the bed and put his bag down. He opened it and took out his laptop. "Tony, I've put lots of movies on here for you and there are some games, too. I've also put my latest script on there. I was wondering if you'd look it over for me and see if you think things can be improved. I'd really value your opinion."

"Are you sure, Tim?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," McGee answered. "You read a lot and I never knew that, so you can tell me if it's any good and the things I should change."

"Well, okay, if you're sure."

"I am, and on our way back, I'll get that thing I promised in the hall."

"Timothy, it had better not be a pizza," Ducky warned.

"Of course not. Would I do that?" McGee winked at Tony and closed his bag.

"I'll see you guys later and thanks," Tony said.

"No, Tony, thank you," Ziva stated.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, but if you remember anything you need from the apartment, just call." McGee left the room.

Ziva kissed Tony on the forehead and followed McGee out of the room.

"If I thought getting the shit kicked out of me would make them like me, I would have arranged it earlier," Tony commented.

"Just remember, I liked you before you had the shit kicked out of you," Ron said.

"You're a wonderful man, Ron," Tony said.

"I know," Ron stated. "My wife tells me all the time."

Tony smiled. "She must be insane."

"If you're not nice to me, I won't give you your present," Ron said.

"Ooh, present," Tony said enthusiastically. "Okay, you're great, now gimme."

Ron, Gibbs and Ducky laughed at Tony. Ron placed a bag on the table and took a basketball out of it. Tony looked at it and smiled.

"I got it now because I won't be able to afford it when you take my 100 bucks," Ron said.  
"This is just a reminder that you owe me a game."

Tony took the ball and spun it on one finger. He stopped when he noticed writing on it. He read it out loud. "'To Tony, thanks for saving my life. From your friend, Ron.' That's so nice, Ron. Thanks a lot."

"I mean it, Tony. You showed courage and bravery and we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you," Ron said sincerely.

Tony smiled. He took Ron's hand and shook it and then slapped his arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ron said. "I'm gonna call Fornell and tell him you're awake so you can get this over with, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Tony said.

Ron shook Gibbs' hand.

"I'll come with you, Ron," Ducky said. "I need a word."

Ron and Ducky left the room, leaving Gibbs with Tony.

"That was so nice and I need a new ball, but I think I'll keep this one. It's special," Tony said.

"I'll build you a shelf in the basement and you can show it off," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Yeah."

"Well, half the basement is yours now, so you can have anything you want."

"Can I still move in?"

Gibbs kissed Tony lightly on the lips and brushed his hand down his cheek. "If you want I can get some of your stuff tomorrow and it can be at the house for when you leave here. Then when you're better, we can move the rest. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. You won't change your mind, will you?"

"Not a chance. I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I have a month off and Jen's waiting for your decision about your resignation, so I thought we could spend one week at our house until you heal, then instead of going away for one week, we would go for two and when we get back, we can empty your apartment out and hand in your lease."

"Our house?"

"Yes, Tony, our house."

"I like that, lover. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, baby. What's mine is yours."

Gibbs kissed him lightly again. There was a knock on the door and Gibbs pulled away.

"This better be important," Tony said.

Tobias came through the door with Tom and Rodger behind him.

"How you doing, Tony?" Rodger asked.

"Been better, Rodger," Tony answered.

"I want you to know the two agents that were watching your place have been suspended," Tom said.

"Oh, no, there's no need for that…"

"Excuse me?" Gibbs cut in.

"Jet, my father and his people were very good," Tony said. "How did they get in the apartment and tie four federal agents up without a fight?" Tony looked at Tobias. "Tobias, please, I don't want this. It wasn't their fault, just like it wasn't Ron's, Ziva's McGee's, Jet's or my fault. It was my father's and that's all. Please have a word, will you?"

"Wow, Tony," Tobias said. "I thought you'd want their heads."

"Why?" Tony asked. "They didn't beat the shit out of me. My father and his friends did."

"Okay," Tobias agreed. "I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Tony."

"I'm not happy about this," Gibbs commented.

"It's not your decision, Jet," Tony said. "It's mine. Those guys are lucky to be alive. My father would've thought nothing of killing them both. I'm just happy no one on our side died."

Gibbs threw up his hands in defeat and leaned back in his chair. "You know what? Fine. I'm not gonna fight with you about this."

Tony smiled. "Now there's a first."

"Don't get used to it, Tony," Gibbs warned.

"I knew it wouldn't last," Tony said dryly.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and then turned to Tobias. "So, Tobias, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Tobias said. "Tony, you're cleared of the killings."

"Good," Tony said.

"We have the accounts from everyone else, but I need yours, okay?" Tobias said.

"Sure, but give me your pen," Tony said.

Tobias handed Tony his pen and note pad. Tony wrote something down and handed it back.

Tobias looked at the note, which read, 'I'm going to leave out the fact that I was in bed with Jet, okay?' "Sure, Tony, that's fine."

"Okay," Tony said. "Well, I woke up with a gun to my head I was told to get ready and move to the living room. I was pushed to the floor. Everyone was tied to chairs in front of me. There were three men in masks pointing guns at us. I recognized Gary's voice as soon as he spoke. I told him to take his mask off because I knew who he was, but he said he wasn't in charge. Then my father walked in. It went to shit from there. He shot Gary. Then I was given a choice; I could take a beating or they would rape Ziva. I said me, so they beat me. Then they moved on to Gibbs, then McGee, then Ron, but by the time the fourth beating was going to start, I signed to Gibbs to wait for my signal. This time I was allowed to defend myself. So, with no one holding me down, I kicked one guy in the nuts, then knocked a box I had on the hallway table down and my gun fell to the floor. I shouted at Gibbs. I have no idea what he did because I was busy, but I shot one guy then the other. He fell on me and I pushed him off. When I got to Gibbs he was kicking the shit out of my father. I went to the kitchen and cut Gibbs loose. Then I gave him the knife for the others. As soon as Ziva was free, she jumped out of her chair and started beating my father, but she was shouting and my head was hurting so I stopped her. I asked Ron to call you, Tobias, and Ziva to call Abby and Ducky. I asked Gibbs to call Jenny and I asked McGee to help me get my father off the floor, but when he was up he pushed me and I lost my grip. He got hold of McGee and held a knife to his throat and told me to let him go or he'd kill McGee. I lifted my gun and shot him in the head."

Gibbs smirked at Tony while the three FBI agents just looked at Tony in shock.

"ERR, guys?" Tony said.

Tobias shook his head. "Sorry, Tony. It's just you make it sound so easy."

"Impressed, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Tobias answered honestly.

"Me, too," Tom chimed in.

"Tony, do you fancy coming to the FBI?" Rodger asked.

"No, thanks," Tony said. "I'm staying at NCIS."

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Tony with the biggest smile on his face. "You are?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Excuse me." Gibbs stood up. "I need to phone Jen."

"Now?"

Gibbs walked to the door. "She wanted to know as soon as you decided. I'll be back in five minutes." Gibbs walked out of the room.

Tobias sat in the chair Gibbs just vacated. "Tony, I don't know if Gibbs told you yet, but Steven is alive."

Tony tried to sit up, but winced in pain. Tobias pressed the button on his bed to raise it.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he's living in Connecticut and he said he hasn't heard from your father in years," Tobias answered.

"Well, that's great," Tony said. "My father is a complete bastard. He told me he had him killed."

"I know," Tobias said. "The others told me."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but we've read over the statements and I have to say your father was evil," Tom said.

"Yeah, he was," Tony agreed

Rodger decided to change the subject. "So, when do you get out?"

"Three days, then a week's rest," Tony answered. "I think I can get out of here now, but my doctors are two friends of mine and they refused."

"When are you going back to work?" Tobias asked.

"Jet tells me I have a month off, so after that."

"I was talking to Ron earlier and Rodger and I were wondering if we could all get together and play a game of basketball when you're back to full health?" Tom asked.

"I'd like that," Tony answered.

"Great," Rodger said. "Give us a call."

"Hey, what about me?" Tobias asked indignantly.

"I'll tell you what," Tony said. "We can do NCIS against the FBI."

"You're on," Tom said.

Gibbs walked in the room. "What's up?"

"We're gonna play a game of basketball," Tony answered. "NCIS against the FBI."

"We?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, you're playing, too," Tony said.

"Well, if I have to play, then so does Tobias," Gibbs stated

"He already is," Tony said. "Think of it, Jet. We'll beat them into the ground. It's gonna be great."

"Don't bet on it, Tony," Tom said.

"I'm not worried," Tony stated.

"Okay, but it'll have to wait until we get back from our trip," Gibbs said.

"Yeah guys," Tony agreed. "It won't be for about a month."

"That's fine, Tony, whenever you're ready," Tom said.

"Okay, we better go," Tobias said. "I have agents clearing out your father's office now."

"Tobias, I really don't wanna know what he's been up to so unless it has something to do with me," Tony said. "Please, don't tell me."

"Okay," Tobias agreed easily.

"Get well, Tony," Tom said.

"Yeah, and well done for today," Rodger stated. "Give us a call when you get back, all right?"

"I will, guys, thanks," Tony said.

"I'll speak to you both soon," Tobias said.

"Thanks, Tobias," Gibbs said.

"Tobias, I want to thank you for everything," Tony stated.

"Not a problem, get well soon."

"I will," Tony said. "Bye."

Tobias, Tom and Rodger left the room.

"I like them and Tobias is not the complete bastard I always thought he was," Tony said.

"He's a good man," Gibbs sat in the chair next to Tony's bed. "You just have to prove yourself to him first, which is what you did with Sharon's case."

"Well, I'm ready to move on now. What did Jenny say?"

"She was more than a little happy and she likes me again."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, baby, I'm yours." Gibbs leaned over and kissed Tony softly.

"This week is gonna be hell."

"I know, but we'll make up for it when we're away."

"You should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine."

"Jet, you look tired."

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone."

"Lover, I'm so full of pain meds, I'll be asleep soon. Please, get some rest and then come back in the morning."

"What am I gonna do if I leave?"

"Play with your boat and sleep. I'm fine, Jet."

Ducky walked into the room. "How are you doing, Anthony?"

"I'm good, Ducky, but I'm trying to convince Jet to go home and get some rest."

"You should listen to the boy, Jethro. You're going to be no good to him if you're dead on your feet."

"But you'll be by yourself," Gibbs protested.

"Jet, I'm used to being by myself, but now I know you're coming back, so I don't mind. Anyway, Ducky's here and McGee and Ziva will be here soon."

As if on cue, McGee and Ziva walked in the door. Ziva was carrying a bag and McGee was carrying a pizza.

"Timothy, what is that?" Ducky asked suspiciously.

Tim did his best to look innocent. "It's my lunch, Ducky."

"It's not for Anthony, is it?" Ducky asked.

"No, of course not," Tim said.

Tony looked at Gibbs and nodded his head to Ducky.

"Oh, right." Gibbs didn't sound very convincing.

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs.

"Okay, well I'll go, but I WILL be back later, Tony," Gibbs said.

But, Jet-"

"No, stop it."

"Fine."

Gibbs kissed Tony. "I'll see you later. Ducky, would you walk out with me? I have something to tell you."

"Of course, Jethro."

Gibbs and Ducky started to walk out of the room, but Ducky stopped and looked at Tony. "Anthony, two slices and no more, do you hear?"

Tony smiled at the doctor. "Thanks, Ducky."

"It's a good job I love you, Anthony."

"I love you, too, Ducky."

"And what about me?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm in love with you, Jet. There's a difference. Now go, I want my pizza."

Gibbs and Ducky both smiled as they walked out of the room, leaving McGee and Ziva with Tony.

"Okay, Tony, pepperoni with extra cheese." McGee opened the pizza box and put it on Tony's table.

"Thanks, Probie."

McGee looked at Tony when he took a slice.

"What?"

"You called me probie."

"Yeah, well, I'm coming back to NCIS, so get used to it."

McGee and Ziva smiled at Tony and Ziva gave him a light hug.

"You are?" Ziva said. "That's great."

"Fantastic," McGee added.

"Sit down, guys, and have some pizza," Tony said.

They both took a piece of pizza and sat down.

"Thing's will be different now, Tony," Ziva said.

"I hope so," Tony said.

"You have my word," Tim said.

"I don't want you guys to tip toe around me," Tony said.

"Okay," Tim said.

"Because Jet and I are together now," Tony said. "Things will be different, but I think we'll be fine."

"Gibbs said you are going away?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, for a few weeks to a cabin," Tony replied. "I hope it's peaceful. I could use the break."

"I'm not surprised," Tim said.

"Yeah, it's been a tough couple of months, but everything is looking up," Tony said. "My father is out of my life forever and I no longer have to look over my shoulder."

"Do you think he was crazy, Tony?" Tim asked.

"No, just evil."

"I agree with you," Ziva said. "I have known evil men and crazy men and he was just evil."

"Anyway, he's gone for good now, so let's talk about something else," Tony said.

"Can I say one thing and I will never bring it up again unless you do?" Ziva asked.

"Okay," Tony agreed.

"I have never seen a shot like that, Tony," Ziva said. "It was very impressive."

"I thought about it for a long time, never in that situation, but it was like slow motion," Tony said.

"I told the director about it," Tim said. "You should have seen her face."

"Okay, next topic," Ziva said.

"Yeah, so we brought some books from your place," Tim said.

"And I have the box." Ziva took the box out of the bag and put it on the table.

Tony ran his fingers over the lettering.

"It's beautiful, Tony," Ziva said.

"Yeah, Jet made it for me," Tony said. "He started it months ago and gave it to me yesterday."

"So, are you going to tell us?" Ziva asked.

"About?" Tony said.

"Why Gibbs was the way he was with you?" Ziva asked.

**Just to let you know, this isn't the end in fact we are only half way through. Tony getting back on the team, well that doesn't happen for a while, if ever. I can't really tell you why but trust me things don't go smoothly. Gibbs gets a smack down, Tony stands up for himself, Tobias and Ron side with Tony, Abby finally has her say and won't shut up, Ziva and McGee do a little crawling and see the error of their ways. This chapter was just to move the story along and to show his old team he can face anything and stand up to anyone, also that he is fine and he's happy his father is in hell (His father does come back for revenge but it's nothing supernatural.) We have lots of angst coming as well as a little loving, so please keep reading and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you. **

**Extra thanks to Arress for working so hard on this fan fic and making sense of it. Lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: An M Rated Chapter (Slash) **

_"It's beautiful, Tony," Ziva said._

"_Yeah," Tony agreed. "Jet made it for me. He started it months ago and gave it to me yesterday." _

"_So, are you going to tell us?" she asked._

"_About?"_

"_Why Gibbs was the way he was with you?"_

Chapter 15

Tony took a bite of his pizza and looked at them.

"Well, he thought that by being a bastard he would drive me away. Because he had feelings for me."

"Why didn't he just tell you?" McGee asked.

"I think he thought I would freak out and not return his feelings."

"I can see that," Ziva said, nodding her head.

"You can?" Tony asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes," she said. "I mean, I had no idea you were gay and after the image you portrayed, he didn't either."

"Yeah," Tony agreed "but he could have handled it differently."

"Yes," Ziva said quietly.

'Well, it doesn't matter now," McGee said. "He told you and now you are together, that's what's important."

"Yeah…."

"So, we all have a month off," Ziva said, changing the subject.

"Both of you as well?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yes. The Director is closing down our team for a month."

"What are you both going to do?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to visit my sister, then come back and work on my book," McGee answered, with a big grin on his face.

"I will be here for a week before going to Israel for two," Ziva said. "Then I'm helping you move in with Gibbs."

"Me too," McGee said.

Tony bowed his head shyly. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," McGee said. "So, are you looking forward to it?"

Tony's face broke into a wide grin as he said, "I am. I've never really had a home before so it will be different."

Just then, Ducky came back into the room and eyed the pizza.

"How many, Anthony?" he asked, with a slight frown.

"This is my second, Ducky, and you were right. I couldn't eat a third, even if I tried."

"Your stomach took a sound beating, Anthony; your muscles will be bruised."

"I'm very surprised I don't have any broken ribs," Tony agreed.

"Even though you were held, you did protect your body well," Ziva said.

All of a sudden Tony turned even whiter. Ducky rushed to him and put a bowl under his chin. Tony leaned forward and threw up as Ducky softly rubbed his back. Then, when he had finished, Ducky lay him back down on the lounge and wiped his forehead with a cloth. Tony was trying to catch his breath through the coughing.

Ducky pressed the call button for a nurse. McGee moved the pizza off the table and put it in the bin just as a nurse came in.

"Everything alright, Dr Mallard?"

"Could you get Dr Pitt, please, dear?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll page him," she replied.

She walked out leaving Ducky to continue wiping Tony's face with the wet, cold cloth.

"Ducky?" McGee asked with a worried expression.

"The pizza was too much for his system," Ducky replied

"I'm sorry, Ducky; I just wanted to make him feel better. Pizza always does that."

"I should not have allowed it, it's my fault," Ducky said, feeling badly for hurting Tony.

Tony stopped coughing and looked at Ducky.

He spoke to him in a weary voice. "It's my fault, Ducky. I should know better by now."

"I should call Jethro," Ducky said worriedly.

Tony grabbed his hand, "No, please, Ducky. I was only sick. He needs his rest."

"I promised him, Anthony, that if anything happened I would call."

'If anything else happens, Ducky, then you can call… please." Tony pleaded.

"Alright, Anthony," Ducky said unhappily.

Just then, Dr. Pitt came in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Brad, I was sick. It's nothing. I already feel better."

"Tony, you should have nothing to be sick with. Your dinner hasn't come round yet!"

"Well, that was my fault…." McGee began to explain.

Brad put his hands up to stop him. "Pizza?"

"Er… yeah…" McGee Said

Brad looked at Tony and, with a stern face, he said, "Let me get this straight. You have been beaten to within an inch of your life, you're on very strong pain killers, your stomach and chest muscles are badly bruised… what makes you think you would be able to keep a pizza down? Tony, your meals are made for a reason. When they get here, you will see mashed potato and small pieces of chicken followed by Jell-O and ice cream. There will be no Pizza on your lunch tray and _this_ is why."

"I felt fine while I was eating it," Tony mumbled.

"You are an idiot," Brad snorted.

"Maybe… but you know I love Pizza," Tony protested.

Brad listened to his chest.

Ducky cleared his throat and Brad looked up at him.

"It's my fault. I let Anthony have two slices."

Brad sighed. "It's fine, Ducky. He would have found a way to get a pizza without his friends help."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know," Tony protested indignantly.

Brad just looked down at him "Yes, we know, Tony.'

"And what do you mean I would have found a way?"

"Tony, when you were ill with the plague you told Nurse Emma that you would let her fire your gun if she got you a pizza."

Tony grumbled. "She wasn't supposed to tell you ."

"Well, she did, and so did the three other nurses."

"Sisters of Mercy, my ass," Tony complained. "I did get one, though. Didn't know that, did you?"

"Yes, Gibbs brought it for you."

"How did you know?" Tony asked, stunned.

Brad snorted "I know everything… and I mean _EVERYTHING_!"

Tony looked Brad in the eyes then looked down. "You do?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what? I don't care, Tony."

Tony looked up and smiled at him. "Ok then, that's good."

Brad rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot."

Tony grinned. "Most days…yes."

Brad smiled at him and injected some painkillers into his IV.

"Ok. I have given you some more pain killers. They will make you sleep."

"Ok… what about dinner?" Tony asked.

"Always thinking of your stomach. You will sleep for the next 4-5 hours. A nurse will bring you something then," Brad assured him.

"We'll go now, Tony, but I will see you tomorrow," McGee promised.

"If you need anything, just call," Ziva added.

"Thanks, guys." Tony's eyes were closing even as he was talking.

Three days later Tony was getting ready to leave. He was getting changed in the bathroom while Gibbs and Abby were packing his things.

McGee had left to go see his sister that morning but had stopped in before he left. Ziva was getting ready for her trip to Israel. Ducky was back at work.

"You alright in there, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but I look like shit," Tony answered.

"You look fine."

"Don't lie, Jet, you'll go to hell," Tony scoffed.

"I already am," Gibbs snarked back.

Abby grinned. "No you're not. Anyway, hell sounds like fun."

Brad walks in the door with Jen. He had Tony's discharge papers.

Tony doesn't know they're there and says, " Whips and restraints are not my thing, Abby."

Brad and Jen stop and look at the bathroom door. Gibbs and Abby start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Abby grinned "Don't knock whips until you have tried them, Tony bear."

"Abby, I don't want to think about you and whips thank you. I have enough nightmares."

"And me," Gibbs agreed.

"I do have some nice dreams, though. Had them the past few nights."

"About what?" Abby asked.

Brad took a seat on the bed. Jen joined him and they both smiled.

"Oh, you know…me and Jet," Tony said.

"Er…Tony?" Gibbs said.

Brad smiled at Gibbs, who just lowered his head and smiled.

"Go on?" Abby encouraged.

"Well, there is wine and a big bed involved…"

"Tony, you ready yet?" Gibbs asked

Tony just said "Keep your pants on, Jet. Oh, that's in the dreams too. Except he takes them off ."

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled desperately.

"WHAT!"

"Tony…" Brad called.

"Oh shit!"

"Get your ass out of there," Brad ordered.

Tony peeked his head out the door and smiled at Jen and Brad, then turned his head to Gibbs. "Sorry, Jet."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

Brad smirked and said, "I told you I know everything."

Tony walked out and stood in front of Brad.

"I know but you did not know about Gibbs."

"Yes I did. I'm not stupid and the fact that I saw him kiss you might have had something to do with it." Brad smirked.

"You did?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but you both looked like you were enjoying it so I didn't want to interrupt."

Tony laughed. "Smart man."

"It's about time you noticed it, now sign here." Brad gave Tony the clipboard and he signed.

"Now, you remember everything I said?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Tony. You WILL take the painkillers, you WILL sleep at least 8 hours a night and take a nap during the day, you WILL eat light and you WILL not lift anything heavier than a pillow for the next 6 days. After that you WILL come and see me. Then I will decide if you are ok.'"

Tony grunted "Fine."

"Good. Now, Gibbs, if he goes against any of these rules call me, and I will strap him to the bed and make sure he follows them. And no getting blown up by bombs or running after terrorists."

Gibbs nodded. "You have my word."

Tony whined, "Abby, can I live with you instead?"

"I would do you no good, Tony. I would do everything Brad tells me."

"Ok," Tony conceded. "But Jet and I are going away for two weeks when you give the all clear."

"That's ok. The more you rest over the next few days, the better you will be for your trip."

"Fine, I'll behave, Tony said.

Brad smirked. "I don't believe you but someone needs your bed… so get out."

Tony hugged Brad and slapped him on the back. "Thanks Brad. I know I'm a pain in the ass."

"You wouldn't be Tony if you weren't."

"I will see you in a week. And you still up for basketball when we get back?"

Brad nodded. "Sure, the FBI don't stand a chance!"

Brad shook Gibbs' and Jenny's hands and kissed Abby's cheek, then left.

"I should go too. I just wanted to see you before you left," Jenny said.

"Thanks, Jen. I appreciate everything you've done," Tony told her.

"Not a problem. Just call me so I know you're alright," she said.

"I'll call," he promised.

"Ok." She kissed Tony's cheek, hugged him and then left.

"You ready to go home, Baby?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed. "Home. I like that."

"I have cleared half the basement for you."

"Already?"

Gibbs grinned. "Wait 'til you see it."

"Oooh… a surprise?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come and see it?" Abby asked.

"Sure, Abby," Gibbs said.

"You going back to work?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah, Johnson's team has some evidence for me."

"Do you need a lift back?" Gibbs asked.

"No thanks, I have my car."

"Thanks for coming, Abby," Tony told her.

Abby hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I will call later. It might be late, so if I can't come tonight I will see you tomorrow. Just call if you need anything."

"I will, Honey. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine now."

Abby looked at Gibbs, then stepped forward and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and walked out with Bert in her hand. The door swung back open and she went to Tony and handed him Bert.

"You can give him back in a week."

She turned to go back out when Gibbs said something to stop her.

"Thank you, Abby."

Abby looked at him and said "I'm not ready yet, Gibbs, but Tony is happy so…"

"I understand," he said.

Abby nodded her head and walked out.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "I think she is starting to like me again."

"Yeah. Can we go home now? I have had enough of this place."

Gibbs kissed him and said, "Let's go."

Gibbs picked up the bags while Tony picked his box up and carried it with Bert under his arm.

They walk into the house and Gibbs took the bags upstairs to the bedroom while Tony placed the box on the table at the front door.

Gibbs came back down with the basketball. He took Tony's hand and led him down to the basement. Slowly Tony looked around and smiled.

Gibbs had moved everything to one side of the basement. He had made some signs. On Gibbs' side the sign said **JET** and on Tony's side the sign said **MICKEY.**

On Tony's side there are rows of shelves with his books on and some empty shelves. There is a new reading chair that reclined and an artist's drawing table with pencils, pens, charcoal and paints. Gibbs puts his new basketball on one of the shelves and stood beside Tony.

"So, what do you think?"

Tony just looked at everything with a broad smile on his face. "It's just…"

"We can move things around if you like?"

"NO," Tony said. 'It's just wonderful the way it is."

"So I guess you like it then?"

Tony turned and stepped closer to Jet. He took his face in his hands. He had tears running down his face. He leaned in and kissed Jet softly, his arms going around Jet's neck and he pulled him close. He deepened the kiss while running his hands through Jet's hair. After several minutes, he pulled away. They were both breathing heavily. Tony placed his forehead to Jet's. Jet wiped Tony's tears away with his thumbs and pecked him on his lips.

"Thank you so much, Jet," Tony whispered.

"You're welcome, baby."

"I love it."

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too."

"So what do you want to do?" Gibbs asked him.

"How about we have some lunch, then you can work on your boat and I can sit in my new chair and read," Tony suggested.

"You sure you're not tired?"

"Not yet. I just want to watch you work on your boat for a while."

"Ok. Why don't you relax down here and I'll bring lunch to you," Gibbs said.

Tony kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby."

"I'm sorry I'm not up to….." Tony said regretfully.

"Hey, we can wait until you're better. In fact, I think we should wait until we are away."

"I won't hurt as much then. It makes sense."

Gibbs smiled. "We would both enjoy it more when you're not in pain."

"It's going to be a long week."

Gibbs chuckled, then kissed him.

One week later, after Tony had been given the all clear from Brad, they were on their way to the cabin. They had stopped on the way to get some groceries, and then Gibbs was pulling up to the cabin. They both got out, then got their bags out of the boot. Gibbs took Tony's hand as they walked up to the door. Gibbs opened the door and let Tony walk in first, following closely behind. He closed the door behind him and they looked around.

"It's beautiful, Jet," Tony said as his eyes took everything in.

"Come on, let's put the groceries away and then we can relax."

They walked to the small kitchen and put the food away. Just as they finished Tony turned Jet around and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. He put his hands on Jet's hips and backed him up to the kitchen counter pressing his body in tightly.

"Bedroom, Baby."

"God, yes," Tony groaned.

Tony took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Once there they stood at the bottom of the bed and Jet began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, slowly kissing his chest as he went. He pulled the shirt out of Tony's pants and swept it off his shoulders and onto the floor. He moved his mouth to Tony's nipple and licks and sucks. He moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. Tony pulls Jet's shirt out of his pants. Jet lifts his arms while Tony pulls it over his head. He drops it on the floor with his own shirt.

Gibbs pulls Tony to him and their bare chests meet. Jet moves his arms around Tony's waist and strokes his back while kissing and licking his neck. Tony's hands go to Jet's hair, running his fingers through it. Jet brings his hands to Tony's pants and unbuckles his belt then his button and pulls down his zip. Tony's trousers fall to the floor and then Tony does the same to Jet's trousers. Soon they are standing there in just their boxers, rubbing against each other, their moans are loud. Tony moves down Jet's body with his mouth, kissing his chest then his nipples, he moves his hands in to Jet's boxers. He kneels down and pulls Jet's boxers down. As soon as his cock is free from the boxers, he takes Jet's member and sucks it into his mouth.

"Oh, God," Gibbs moaned.

Jet's hands go to Tony's hair gripping it as he tries not to buck in his mouth. Tony runs his hands up and down his legs and licks and sucks as if he can't get enough. Jet's moaning… begging for release.

"Baby, I'm close..."

Tony cups his balls and hums. Jet screams Tony's name, gripping his hair while he comes in Tony's mouth with a shudder. His legs go and Tony jumps up and grabs him, laying him on the bed. He gives Jet a moment to calm down as he moves back up his body to his belly button and then to his nipples, kissing his way to his mouth where he shoves his tongue in his mouth so he can taste himself.

Gibbs breaks the kiss and pants loudly.

"You ok, Lover?"

Gibbs smiles at him. "That was amazing, baby!"

Tony kisses him softly. Jet rolls on top of him making the kiss deeper. He moves down Tony's body with his lips until he reaches the top of Tony's boxers. Tony lifts his hips and Jet pulls his boxers down then drops them on the floor. He kisses Tony's legs and moves up. He takes one of Tony's balls in his mouth and sucks on it, then the other one. Tony is moaning softly. Jet lets the ball he was sucking on drop from his mouth and licks Tony's dick from bottom to top like an ice-cream cone, then takes him in his mouth and sucks.

"Lover, please, I want you inside of me," Tony begged.

Gibbs lets his dick go and moves up Tony's body until he is eye to eye with him.

"Are you sure, baby?"

Tony kisses him softly. "Yes, Jet, I'm sure."

"What if I hurt you?" Gibbs asked, his voice full of worry.

"Just do what I did when I entered you and we will be fine."

"I don't know, Tony…"

"If you're not ready…."

"NO," Gibbs said. "I'm ready. It's just… I don't want to do it wrong."

"I trust you, Jet," Tony said softly.

Jet got off the bed and walked in to the other room. Bringing back a bag he opens it and finds the lube and the condoms. He put them on the side of the bed and climbed back on. Tony took a pillow and put it under his hips then spread his legs. He bent his knees to make it easier on him. Jet crawled up the bed and kissed Tony softly. He broke the kiss then moved back down between Tony's legs.

"You remember, Lover?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget? It was amazing."

"Just tell me if you're not sure. Don't worry, Jet."

Jet nodded his head. He reached for the lube and covered his fingers. He took a deep breath and ran his finger over Tony's hole. He looked up at Tony to see if he was ready. Tony nodded his head and smiled. Jet placed his fingertip inside Tony. He noticed Tony doesn't make a sound. He looks to him.

"It's fine, lover."

Jet slowly pushed his finger in to the knuckle. Tony moans and closes his eyes. Jet removed his finger, then placed two fingers in. Tony winced… so he stops.

"I just have to get used to it, lover, don't worry."

After a moment Tony nods to Jet and he moves his fingers deeper, pulling his fingers apart to widen Tony's hole.

"God, lover, you're good at that. Go a little deeper."

Gibbs moved his fingers in more until he could feel Tony's soft prostate. Tony's hips moved off the bed.

"There it is,' he groaned.

Gibbs laughed and removed his fingers, then adds a third.

"Just move a little slower with three, lover, you're doing great."

Gibbs stops for a moment then carries on when Tony gives him a nod. he moves his three fingers in and out.

Tony is breathing heavy. "Ok, I need you now, please."

"Are you sure, Baby?"

"God, yes…"

Gibbs removed his fingers and placed a condom on his own very hard cock. He placed the head to Tony's hole.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too."

Jet pushes the head of his cock into Tony and stops as Tony grips the sheets.

"Baby, you ok?'Tony nods and smiles. He opens his eyes and looks at Jet, who has worry all over his face.

"I'm fine, Jet, go ahead."

Gibbs moves slowly into Tony until he's all the way in.

"God, baby, you feel fantastic."

"You feel fantastic in me."

Jet pulls out a little then plunges back in. Tony moans as does Jet who moves a little faster in and out.

Tony cries out "YES, lover, that's it!"

Gibbs moves faster. He grips Tony's knees tight while he rocks in and out.

He is panting hard. "Oh, Baby, we… should have done this years ago."

"We have some time to make up for…"

Gibbs pumps harder in to him; Tony lifts his feet and places then behind Jet.

Tony begged "Come closer….so I can kiss you…"

"Oh, god…" Jet moves his hands so they are beside Tony's shoulders, still pumping into him he leans down and slams his lips to Tony's, his tongue moves in to his mouth forcefully. He moves at an even faster pace and has to break the kiss because he is panting so hard. Jet is trying to hold on and Tony can tell. He whispers in his ear

"Lover, let go…"

"I don't want to, baby… I love this… feeling"

"Come with me…"

Gibbs looks down at Tony's cock…. he can see pre cum leaking out.

Tony pleaded "I'm so close, lover, please come with me"

Gibbs kisses him and shifts up a gear. He is now slamming into Tony with force.

"That's it, lover, move… harder… I'm coming… JET!" Tony cum's with a scream.

After two more pumps Jet cum's after him, calling his lover's name. He falls on Tony's chest and Tony wraps his arms around him tight, they are both breathing heavily. Jet kisses his shoulder, then his neck.

"I love you, Jet. That was the best I have ever had," Tony sighed in bliss.

"So, it was ok then?"

"It was wonderful, lover, thank you. Are you ok?

"God, yes, that was the most amazing thing ever. I love you too."

Jet pulls out of Tony and takes the condom off, then runs into the bathroom to get something to wipe Tony's essence of their stomachs. He comes back into the room and wipes them down, then crawls back into bed.

Tony lays his head on Jet's chest and they wrap their arms around each other.

"That was so worth waiting a week for…"

Jet kisses his head while running his hand up and down his back.

"You hungry, baby?"

"I could eat," Tony, answered.

"Come on then. I'll make some lunch, and then we can come back to bed."

Tony grinned. "I love that idea"

Gibbs chuckles and kisses his head. They move off the bed and put some sweats on then head to the kitchen.

"So, baby, what do you fancy?"

Tony looks at him and smiles.

"I mean to eat?"

Tony starts to laugh.

Jet joins in "Get your mind out the gutter."

"A sandwich is fine," Tony said.

Jet takes the stuff out that he needs. While he is chopping a tomato, Tony comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind, pushing his erection into his back. Jet turns his head and kisses Tony. He drops the knife and turns, wrapping his arms around his neck he deepens the kiss. After a few minutes, they break the kiss.

"These two weeks are going to be perfect," Gibbs said.

….and they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: The action is far from over, so please keep reading. I want to apologize to everyone for the long delay in updating. For the first 14 chapters 'Arress' was my Beta, but for some reason she seems to have fallen down a hole. I want to thank her for her help and I wish no ill will for her departure. I have been unable to get in touch with her but I hope she is well.**

**But, good news after a few months I decided to move on and now this story is in the capable hands of '**jdsreignsupreme**' I thank her for her speedy response and the offer to pick up where Arress left off. **

**All reviews are welcome and thank you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, so yeah, it's been a while. Sorry. **

**I would like to thank my beta, as always doing a great job and I'm very grateful. Thanks. **

They had been back one day and they had called everyone to let them know. Abby was the first to drop by. Gibbs had gone to get some groceries, leaving Tony and Abby alone in the basement.

"So? How was it?" Abby asked with an excited curiosity.

"Abby, it was wonderful…no work, no phones, nothing. We did not see another person for two weeks!" Tony answered with a blissed-out look on his face.

"Did you want to come back?"

"I wanted to see you," he smiled.

"Thank you, Tony bear."

"I'll tell you, Abby, Jet didn't raise his voice once."

Abby smirked. "It must be because he wasn't at work."

Tony grinned. "Yeah. In a way, I want to go back to work but in another way I don't. I told McGee and Ziva we would be fine but I don't want to see Jet shouting and snapping at me again."

"He won't, Tony," she said shaking her head. She didn't believe Gibbs would go back to the way things used to be.

"I have been thinking of asking Jen to move me to another team."

Abby's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why?"

Tony looked at the floor as he answered. "I just think it would be easier. I want to be with Jet for the rest of my life but if work gets in the way…..."

"Then don't let it!" she said fiercely. "Look… give it a few weeks and see how it goes. Gibbs loves you and if you both want this enough you will be able to work it out."

"Ok… a few weeks. But if it doesn't work out I think I'll go," he answered quietly.

Gibbs was coming down the stairs and heard Tony's last sentence. He hadn't heard anything before then and his heart dropped to his feet thinking that Tony was going to leave him.

"What do you mean you'll go?" he yelled at Tony, anger and fear in his voice.

Tony jumped up. He and Abby both turned to look at the shaken man.

"No, Jet…" Tony began.

"You're leaving me if we don't work out after a few weeks?" Gibbs raged unable to understand what had happened that could make Tony want to leave him.

Abby tried to explain. "Not y….."

"I thought you loved me, Tony?" his heart breaking.

Tony replied, desperate to ease the pain he was hearing. "I do, Jet, more than anything!"

"BUT YOU'RE ONLY GIVING US A FEW WEEKS THEN YOU'RE OUT OF HERE?" he shouted, anger winning over in his internal struggle.

Tony pleaded. "NO, STOP…"

Gibbs shook his head, tears in his eyes "How could you do this after the last three weeks? It was perfect!"

Tony stepped towards him. "Ok… Stop it, Jet, and let me talk, will you?"

Gibbs' shoulders dropped and he walked back up the stairs. As he reached the top he turned and said, "No. I know what I heard." And then he turned and left.

"Jet, wait…" Tony called.

He heard the front door close and turned to Abby and sighed "Well, that's just perfect…"

Abby was very worried about how badly things had gone. "Where do you think he will go?"

"I don't know but I have to talk to him. I'll give you a call later, Abby."

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he turned and ran up the stairs, grabbing his car keys and phone he slammed the door shut as he ran to the car. He tried calling Gibbs but found Gibbs had turned his phone off. He made his way to the office but found he wasn't there, so he called Jenny, McGee, Ziva and Ducky. They all said they hadn't seen Gibbs.

He was getting more and more frustrated and worried about where Jethro could have gone when it hits him. He knows where he is.

Tony pulls up outside of Tobias's house and sees Jethro's car. He breathes a sigh of relief and gets out.

He walks to the front door and rings the bell.

"Tony," Tobias greeted as he opened the door.

Tony huffed. "Can I talk to the idiot, please, Tobias?"

Tobias shrugged. "Sure, but he's a little upset."

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I know. He heard the end of a conversation and took it the wrong way."

"He's in the living room with a glass of scotch. Go on in."

"Thanks, Tobias. I'm sorry to do this in your home but I might shout a little."

Tobias smirked. "That's ok… but he might shout back."

Tobias showed him to the living room. He pushed the door open and they both walked in.

Jethro turned at the sound and looked at them. He went to say something but Tony cuts him off by shouting, "YOU IDIOT!" at him.

Gibbs is a little shocked, as is Tobias, by the anger in Tony's voice.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU….?" he continued.

Gibbs stuttered. "Me… what…?"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, JET! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU? I HAVE JUST HAD THE BEST THREE WEEKS OF MY LIFE. I AM ABOUT TO MOVE INTO THE HOUSE TOMORROW AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU IN A FEW WEEKS TIME? WHAT… YOU THINK I'M JUST PLAYING WITH YOU? I LOVE YOU, YOU MORON. I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING ANYWHERE. I'M STAYING WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE," Tony screamed at him.

"But…"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU WOULD OF LET ME GET A WORD IN EDGEWAYS AT HOME I WOULD OF TOLD YOU I WAS TALKING ABOUT MOVING TEAMS IF WORK GOT IN THE WAY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP. THAT'S WHAT COME FIRST. I COULD NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WORK. YOU AND ME, THAT'S WHAT'S IMPORTANT! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO HOURS WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND INCASE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU WHILE YOU HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE DRINKING SCOTCH!"

He turned away from Jethro and looked at Tobias, who's eyebrows were nearly reaching his hairline. "Thanks, Tobias, and sorry again."

He turned back to Gibbs, who had his head down and was looking into his glass.

"Dinner will be ready at 7," he said. "If you're not home it's going to the dog."

"We don't have a dog," Jethro stated, looking rather confused.

Tony scoffed, grinding his teeth. "Then I'll get one, Jet. And it's a figure of speech, idiot."

With that he turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Gibbs looked at Tobias, who had a big grin on his face, "Shut up."

Tobias didn't stop grinning "I never said a thing but Tony's right… you _are_ an idiot."

"Thank you, Tobias, and I know."

"Are you going after him?"

Gibbs sighed. "He seems pretty pissed."

"I never thought I would hear anyone speak to you like that and live. The kid's got balls," Tobias chuckled in admiration.

"Yeah well… this is a home thing. He has the right."

Tobias smirked. "Especially when he is right."

Gibbs groaned. "Ok, stop… I'm in the wrong. I know that."

"You should tell him that."

"Do you think he wants a dog?" Gibbs asked.

Tobias starts laughing at him while he fills his glass.

Gibbs shook his head. "I've had too much to drink. Would you take me to a pet store?"

"You're serious? You're going to get a dog?" Tobias asked in surprise.

"I've always wanted one and Tony has never been in a place long enough to keep one."

"Forget the pet store. I'll take you to a shelter. Tony would want that," Tobias stated.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. A shelter sounds better."

Tobias started laughing. "Come on. We better go you have to be home by 7."

Gibbs grimaced. "Shut up."

They got their coats and left the house. At the animal shelter they are shown the dogs and puppies by the attendant, Rita.

"So, gentlemen, what kind of dog are you looking for?" she enquired.

"I have no idea. Could we just look around?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. We have puppies and dogs of most ages."

They walked down the cages and looked at the dogs and puppies that were there when Gibbs stopped at one of the cages.

"What's the matter with these two?" Gibbs frowned, looking at two dogs sitting there shaking.

"Oh, they were brought in last week." Rita replied.

"They look terrified," he said.

"Well, as you can see they are greyhounds. Some sick people decided they weren't good enough and dumped them on the side of the road. That's where we found them. They will not leave each other. We tried but they just cried until we put them in the same cage again."

"Greyhounds need a lot of exercise, right?"

"Racing dogs need lots of exercise. If you want them to be pets they are just like any other dog. A walk and to be looked after, that's what they need," she informed him.

"Do they have names?" Gibbs asked.

"No. They had no I.D., no chip… nothing," she said.

"If we gave them names, would they respond?"

"Sure," Rita answered. "Given time. Look. All they need is to be in a good home with loving people that won't abuse them."

"Oh, we wouldn't abuse them in any way. They could even have their own room," Gibbs stated with a soft smile.

"Ok," she said. "Well, they are about two. They could be brothers."

"I'll take them," Gibbs decided.

"Both of them?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, you said they don't like being separated."

"Jethro, don't you think you should ask Tony before bringing two dogs home?" Tobias questioned.

"Tony will love them."

"Ok," said Tobias, "but you are not living with me when he throws you out."

"Trust me… he will love them." Jethro said with a warm smile.

"I have no problem believing he will love the dogs but you are already in the dog house, pardon the pun," Tobias said with a chuckle.

"And this will get me out of it. Don't worry, it will be fine," Gibbs replied chuckling quietly to himself also.

"Ok, gentlemen," Rita said. "I have some forms for you to fill out."

"Can I buy beds and stuff here?" Gibbs thought to ask.

"Yes," she replied. "We have everything you need."

"Great," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you do for a living?" Rita asked.

Gibbs replied "I'm a Fed."

"It's just- normally we like to check the home before you can take the pets," she said.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "I'll give you my card. Do you think you could check later on in the week?"

"You're a federal agent- and you, sir?"

"So am I," Fornell answered her "but they won't be living with me. But his partner is also a Fed. You have my word nothing will happen to put the dogs' at risk."

She shrugged. "Ok, I'll give you a week but I must insist on a home visit."

"No problem," Gibbs assured her.

"And you're paying to have the inside of my car cleaned," Fornell told him with a smirk.

Gibbs nodded "Fine."

They left to go to the office to fill out the necessary paperwork and then bought out the shelter's pet supplies of two beds, collars, leads, dried foods, canned foods, bowls, chews and lots of toys.

After putting all the goodies into the car, they then headed back into the kennel to get the dogs from their cage.

Rita opened the cage door and Gibbs called to the dogs.

"Come on, guys."

They just sat there and looked at him.

"Come on," he said. "We're going home."

Still nothing…

Gibbs looked at Tobias. "Well, help me out here."

"Go in and get them," he suggested.

Gibbs turned to Rita "They're not aggressive, are they?'

"No."

"Tobias, go back to the car and get their new leashes and collars, will you?"

"Sure," came the answer.

Gibbs crawled into the cage with the dogs and sits down with them but they don't come to him as he'd hoped. He continued to just sit there and waited for Tobias to come back with the leashes and collars.

When he does, Gibbs puts on the collars and clips the leashes to them, then he slowly backs out of the cage. He gives a small tug but the dogs still refuse to move.

"Ok that's it… come on," Gibbs said, tugging on the leashes yet again.

"This is ridiculous, Tobias. I can find terrorists but I can't get two dogs out of a cage."

Tobias grinned. "Jethro, I don't want to rush you but it 6:30."

"Oh crap. I have to be home for 7 or Tony will flip," Gibbs grumbled.

"Go in and pick them up," Fornell offered up in amusement.

"Fine. I'll pass you one and I'll take the other."

"You're paying to have my suit cleaned too, then," he stated with a laugh.

"Fine! Now shut up and help before I really _do_ end up in the doghouse."

"It's a good job I like dogs or you would be walking home," he replied, genuinely amused at the whole situation.

Gibbs crawled back into the cage and grabbed one of the dogs, which he then passed to Tobias before going back and grabbing the other dog. They say thank you and goodbye to Rita before they head to the car with the still shaking animals.

When they pull up to the house Gibbs turns to Tobias and says, "Come on."

Tobias whined "Do I have to go?"

"I can't get both dogs and all their beds and stuff by myself, Tobias."

Tobias huffed and said " Well, don't blame me if Tony kicks you out."

Gibbs got out of the car and took all the beds and stuff and put them on the porch. He then went back to the car and picked up one of the dogs, which were both cowering in the back seat, while Tobias grabbed the other.

They went into the house and put the dogs on the floor at their feet. Both dogs continued shivering and backed themselves into a corner just looking at the men in fear. Gibbs looked back at them and sighed.

Tony walked out of the kitchen and saw Jethro and Tobias narrowing his eyes, not yet seeing the two dogs cowering in the corner.

Gibbs manned up and went on the defensive. "Ok, before you say anything, I'm sorry about this afternoon. It was my fault- all of it."

Tony just crossed his arms and said "It's 7: 10, Jet, and your dinner is in the bin."

"I have a good reason," Jethro argued.

Tony smirks at him.

"Unless you were kidnapped, no- you don't have a good reason. So I'm going to my apartment for the night. I still have things to pack and, to be honest, I can't be bothered to argue right now. Not only did you think so little of me that you thought I would break our relationship up after a few weeks but you shouted and jumped to conclusions from a private conversation I was having with Abby. Then you stormed out of our home without giving me a chance to explain. Then I drove around the city looking for you and when I found you, you were sitting on Tobias's couch drinking. Then I give you a chance to come home and leave this afternoon behind and you're late- even though I told you dinner was at 7. So I'll sleep at the apartment tonight and you can stay here, play with your boat and get drunk with your friend."

He turns away from the other men but then turns back and looks at Fornell. "Tobias, do I sound like a wife?"

Tobias laughed "A little, Tony."

"Christ, I've turned in to a woman. I'll get you for this, Jet, just see if I don't."

"I have something that might make you feel better?" Jethro tried.

"Unless you bought me a Jag, I don't think so," Tony scoffed heading to get his coat at the front door. He put it but then does a double-take when he spots the dogs.

"Er… Jet, there are two dogs cowering in the corner of the living room."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah… we kind of went to the pound," he explained.

Tobias jumped in "Not my idea, Tony."

"Hey!" Gibbs protested.

"Ok, let me get this right. After I shouted at you this afternoon you both went to the pound and got two dogs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled. "They're Greyhounds!"

"I can see that, Jet, but why?"

"I thought seeing as we're living together we should get a dog," said Gibbs, who was still rather proud of the idea he'd had.

Tony looks at them. "But _two_ dogs?"

Gibbs said rather sheepishly "I know. They don't like being separated."

"Oh, ok. And they look a little shaken, Jet, what did you do?"

Jethro felt rather affronted at the suggestion that he'd done something to upset the animals. "Nothing! They were like that at the pound. They just need a good home."

"So you brought them here?"

"I thought you would like them?" Jethro said, wondering if this was all a bad idea now.

"Oh, I love dogs and they _are _cute."

"They were dumped on the side of the road," Jethro explained. "They won't come to Tobias or me. They just huddle together and shake. I felt sorry for them."

"They won't come to you?"

"No," Jethro said feeling a little put out about it still.

"Ok well… did you get some things for them?" Tony asked.

Tobias answered him, heading for the door at the same time. "I'll get everything from the porch."

As Tobias went out the door Tony re-hung his coat. After Tobias had brought everything in and put it on the floor, Tony went through the bags and found two chews.

"Ok," Tony said "You two take a seat and try not to frighten them."

Gibbs and Tobias sat down on the couch facing the two dogs while Tony walked over to the dogs and slid down the wall so that he was sitting right next to them. The dogs both looked at him but Tony looked away, playing with the chews in his hands. After a few minutes he rubs his finger over the front leg of the dog closest to him. The dog looked down at what he was doing but Tony continues on, not saying a word. He then rubs his finger over the other front leg before moving it up to the dog's chest and rubbing softly.

After a few minutes, the dog licked his hand. Tony put down the chew and lifted both hands and scratched behind the dog's ears. The dog barked at Tony and licked his face. Tony then gave him one of the chews. The dog moved over and laid between Tony's legs, happily chewing away.

Tony repeated the same process with the remaining dog and it doesn't take long for the other dog to be happily munching away also. Half an hour later both dogs' are across Tony's legs busy chewing on their chews.

"Ok, doggies, I'm Tony," he told them. The dogs looked up at him and they both jumped up to lick at his face.

"Well thank you," he told them "You will be living here now."

"That was amazing, Tony," Gibbs said with a stunned look on his face.

Tobias agreed whole-heartedly "Yeah, it was!"

He stroked the dogs as they finished their chews and said, as he looked down at them, "All they needed was a little time and a little love. When something is abused and abandoned and someone shows them kindness and they can be sure they are not going to be hurt by them, they latch on to them and start to trust. These dogs know that I won't hurt them because I took my time and didn't force them to come to me. I didn't shout at them and I didn't hit them. I waited for them to come to me. It didn't take as long as I thought so it should be easy to get them to trust you both, too."

"Ok," Gibbs said "What did we do?"

"We?" Tobias repeated with one eyebrow raised in question.

Gibbs nodded his head. "These dogs need to learn to trust you, Tobias."

"Ok," Tony cut in "Go and get four chews out the bag and sit on the floor resting your backs against the couch, both of you."

As the men move to do as Tony asked Tony gets up and moves to sit between the two men as they sat down again. He took two of the chews off them and said "Ok, don't look at them."

After a few minutes the first dog that had trusted Tony got up and walked over to him, sitting at his feet.

Tony looked at him and smiled. "Hello," he said.

He then turned to Gibbs and said "Ok, move your hand and do what I did, but take your time."

Gibbs did as Tony instructed while Tony looked toward the other dog. "You want a chew, Toby?"

Tobias choked. "Toby?"

"That's his name- Tobias," Tony said, while Gibbs chuckled from the other side of him.

"Why Toby?" Tobias asked.

"You brought him home and he looks like you," Tony said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Tobias pouted "He does not!"

"I think he does and he needs a name- so it's Toby!"Tony said adamantly.

Tobias huffed.

"Toby," Tony asked again "would you like a chew?"

The dog got up and went to sit by his brother.

"Ok, Tobias," Tony said "you're up and be nice to your namesake."

"Fine." Tobias starts with his front leg.

Tony turned his head and saw Gibbs scratching the dog's ears. He waited until the second dog was happy with Tobias, then got up. The dogs looked at him so he patted them both on head and stepped away but stayed in their line of sight. Gibbs and Tobias carried on petting the dogs until their focus was back on them.

After a while the first dog moved closer to Gibbs, so he gave him his chew. The second dog did the same, so Tobias gave him his chew. Tony took the chews he had in his hands and gave them to Gibbs and Tobias.

"Now trade dogs," he said.

Tony walked away leaving them to it. He set out the beds and filled their new bowls with food. He also put two chew toys in their beds. After a while he went back into the living room to find both dogs laying between them, getting petted while Gibbs and Tobias talked. Tony walked over and passed them a cup of coffee then sat in the chair. The dogs got up and lay down at his feet.

"So we have Toby… we need another name," Tony said to the men.

Gibbs and Tobias got up and sat on the couch.

"Rex?" Gibbs suggested.

Tony scoffed. "We can't call one Toby and the other one Rex."

Tobias spoke up. "Ok, so change Toby!"

Tony indignantly said "No, stop it! That's his name."

Gibbs laughed at Tobias. The dogs looked up but pay very little attention to the noise. They puts their heads back down.

"Leroy!" Tony exclaimed.

Tobias started laughing, which the dogs pay no attention to at all.

Gibbs groaned. "Oh god, Tony. Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Do you really want to fight with me on this?" he said with his eyebrow raised in challenge.

Gibbs lowered his head while Tobias and Tony laugh at him.

"Excellent. Toby and Leroy it is," Tony said with a huge smile on his face.

"What if we call him Lee. I mean, Leroy is a big name," Gibbs tried.

"Nice try, Jet, but he's called Leroy and that's final. Now, who wants some Bolognaise?"

"I thought you said you put my dinner in the bin!"

"I'm not going to throw good food away, Jet. I made a pot full so there's enough for the three of us."

"Thanks, Tony," Tobias said.

"No problem," he replied. "Show the dogs round the house, will you, Jet?"

"Show them around?" Gibbs asked, not sure that he had heard right.

"Yes. You know… let them walk and have a look around each room, including the basement, then bring them back and they can have something to eat and play in the garden."

"You sure about this, Tony?"

"They have to know that this is their house too, Jet."

"Ok then, if you say so." Gibbs got up and walked over to the dogs. "Come on then," he said to them.

Tony laughed as the dogs just sat and looked at Gibbs. "They don't know what you want, Jet."

"Ok. Well, how do I get them to follow me when they don't know their names yet?"

"Walk away and pat your leg but call them by their names so they can get used to it," Tony told him.

Gibbs does that and the dogs get up and follow him. Gibbs smiles at them and walks upstairs with them following right behind him.

"Come on into the kitchen, Tobias, while I put the pasta on."

They walk in to the kitchen. Tony turns the pans on again and sets a place for Tobias and fills his coffee cup again.

"How do you know so much about dogs, Tony?" Tobias asks curiously.

"I always wanted one, even when I was kid," Tony said "but I was scared of what my father would do to it, so I never asked. Then at Rhode Island I wasn't allowed one and after I couldn't afford one. Then I went to college, then the police academy and I didn't have time to take care of one. I was going to get one when I first started at Philly but the shit hit the fan so I was never at home. I was either at work or out at night trying to catch Brown. When I was at Baltimore P.D. I got a puppy. But when my father's friends came they killed him. I was hearth broken, so I decided I would never get another while my father was still after me. Now I don't have to worry. The reason I know so much about them is because since I was ten all I wanted was to have a dog that would be my friend and my family, so I read everything I could find about them so one day when my father was gone I would be ready to get one of my own. I was going to ask Jet if we could get one in a couple of weeks but he saved me the bother. I never thought I would have _two_."

Tony looked away from Tobias to see Jethro and the two dogs who were standing at either side of Jethro's legs. Tony got up and kissed Jethro on the cheek before looking down at the dogs and asking "You hungry?"

He walked over to their bowls and knelt down. Looking over at the two dogs he called to them "Toby, Leroy, this is where you guys eat." He slapped his leg and the two dogs moved to join him. He lifted their bowls up to them so they could sniff the food he'd put in them earlier. As they began eating their food he placed the bowls back onto the floor and left them to it.

"Baby, how many dogs do you want?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony laughed. "Don't ask, Jet, or you might never get me away from the pound."

He went back to stirring the bolognaise.

"Well, we can't have kids… so?"

Tony turned from stirring the sauce and asked "Why not?"

"Well," Gibbs replied "the fact that we're both men might have something to do with it."

"There's adoption?"

"I don't think so, Tony. I'm forty-five."

"And?"

"It's a little old to be starting a family."

Tony turned away back to the pasta saying "Yeah, you're right. It's not like we don't both have highly paid jobs or a nice home or the energy, right?"

Gibbs sighed. "Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Sure," Tony softly replied.

"I'm going to show the dogs the garden," Gibbs said, getting up and opening the back door. The dogs go with him and he closes the door behind him.

As Tony began serving the pasta onto the three plates, Tobias said quietly "I think he was thinking of Kelly, Tony."

"I know," Tony replied "why do you think I let the matter drop."

"He might come around?" Tobias said, not wanting Tony to feel too sad about that delicate subject.

"Maybe. It's not the end of the world or anything if he's against it. I would just like to talk about it before he dismisses it out of hand. I'm not like his wives but he will have to get used to the fact that I won't be bullied or take his crap because he's in a bad mood. Also, he thinks because I had my say he had to get me two dogs to make up for being an idiot, when all he had to do was admit his mistake and come home for dinner. That would have been enough. I know his heart was in the right place and he did it for me but he didn't even ask me. I'm not angry or anything…"

"I understand, Tony. He just wants you to be happy after everything that has happened."

"I _am_ happy, Tobias. For the first time in my life I can say I am happy and that's because of him," Tony said as he spooned the bolognaise onto the plates.

He placed the plates on the table and walked to the back door.

Opening it he called out. "Jet?"

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok, I won't be a minute."

Tony walked out and stood close to him. "You ok?"

"Sure, baby."

"I love you, Jet."

"Even after today?" Jethro asked, his voice full of doubt.

Tony pulled Jethro to him and gives him a hug. He kissed his neck then pulled his head up to meet his eyes. "Lover, there is very little that could make me stop loving you and today was nowhere near that," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I know," Tony said. "We won't mention it again. Now let's get inside and have dinner."

Gibbs smiled and leaned in closer to Tony's body. "Thank you, Tony. I know I can be a jackass sometimes."

Tony laughed. "But you're _my_ jackass."

Gibbs grinned "Good."

"Thank you for the dogs, Jet. I love them." And he leaned in and kissed him soundly.

He led Jethro back into the house and closed the door behind them.

Gibbs started laughing at him.

"What?" Tony asked wondering what Gibbs found so amusing.

"You forgot Toby and Leroy."

"Oh shit!" Tony opened the door to find both dogs sitting there looking up at him. "I'm sorry, guys."

He moved out the way to let the dogs in. As they passed him he patted their heads as a sorry, then shows them their bed. They got in and lay down.

He walked back to the table and sat down.

As they all start eating, Gibbs began to chuckle and said "If we do have kids you might well leave them at the supermarket."

Tony looks at him and narrows his eyes. Jethro continues to smile at him, as does Tobias.

"What makes you think I'll be the one going to the supermarket, Jet?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

The smile drops from Jethro's face.

"I've told you before I'm not a woman. I play basketball, baseball, I shower with the guys and I pee standing up," he continued.

"So do I. Well… apart from the basketball and baseball thing."

"My point exactly."

"Fine," Jethro argued back "but I work on boats and you read!"

"You thinking I'm more like a woman because I read books is idiotic," Tony retorted.

Tobias grinned. "Jethro, you're wrong. Just admit it."

"Alright, I admit defeat. You can work your ass off and I'll look after the kids."

Tony smiled. "I love it when I win. It makes me all warm and fuzzy."

"You're just taking the piss now, Tony," Gibbs grumbled.

"Yep… and don't worry, I'll tell Abby and Jen your opinion about women's roles tomorrow when they come to help move my stuff."

"Jen knows my opinions about women. Why do you think we did not work out?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony laughed. "Now that's a long list!"

Tobias laughs as Tony continued to chuckle.

"Come on then, let's hear your list," Jethro huffed.

"Ok," Tony said "Well, the fact that you're sleeping and living with a man might have something to do with it."

"Bullshit," Gibbs snorted.

"If you say so."

"I do," Gibbs said. "I did not have any feelings for men when I was with Jen or any woman, including my wives'."

" Sure," Tony replied with amused sarcasm.

"I didn't, Tony," Gibbs grumpily defended himself.

"Ok."

"Tony…"

"Look, I'm not arguing with you," Tony told him.

Gibbs continued on, trying to make his point. "I have only had feelings for one man and that's you, no other man interests me in the slightest, ok?"

"I know. I just wanted you to say it," Tony smiled.

Tobias and Tony start laughing at him.

"You know I'm starting to regret you two becoming friends. This is unfair," Gibbs complained.

"Suck it up!" Tony laughed. "Would you rather we didn't get on?"

"I suppose not but this two against one thing is just wrong."

"Yeah, well, as soon as we're back to work I'm sure McGee and Ziva will do all the sucking up you want," Tony offered as consolation.

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think so, Tony. Since you punched me out in the office I don't think I will hold as much fear as before."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing."

"How?" Jethro wanted to know how this could possibly be a good thing.

"Jet, over the past three weeks you have raised your voice once and that was today. You don't have to be mean and bellow at everyone to get things done. You're a nice man and maybe if you had not put the fear of God into McGee and Ziva in the past they might of stood up for me instead of going against me."

Gibbs disagreed. "You would have stood up for them and I frightened you!"

Authors note: Angst will be back soon, it's chapter was just a set up for the rest of the story. Gibbs may seem a little OOC for some of you, but tough Gibbs annoys the hell out of me and I love strong Tony. Anyway, I hope you liked it and my introduction of the dogs, I LOVE DOGS….cats and every other furry little animal, it's most people I can't stand, Lol. Sorry, I'm in a mood, whoever said the customer is always right is an idiot. A guy came into my petrol station today, he put Diesel in his unleaded car (it happens every now and then) he stood in the store for well over an hour shouting at me, how the hell he worked out it was my fault I'll never know. The moron put the damn fuel in himself, but I was to blame. Anyway after calling me every vile name under the sun, I snapped and called the cops. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do (according to the area manager) I was told I should've apologized TO HIM for the mistake. Well, lets just say I didn't take that well, when a grown man calls you a 'stupid whore' in front of about 15 people, I sure as hell I'm not going to apologize. The cops were really nice, they dragged him off the property and had his car impounded. I laughed my ass off as they dragged him away…then cried when I got home. There's nothing like being called a 'bitch' 'whore' and my personal favorite 's**g' to brighten up my day. I bought a bottle of wine and huge tube of ice cream….screw him. 'jackass'. Rant over, now I'm going to get drunk. Have a better day than me everyone and please read and review, it might cheer me up?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you Vicki.**

**I own nothing.**

Tony started laughing then started coughing. He went to get a bottle of water from the fridge and sat back down. After a few minutes, he stopped.

"What was so funny?" Jethro asked.

Tony continued smiling. "God, Jet, I was _never_ afraid of you. I just let you think I was."

Gibbs' eyebrow raised. "Oh…really?"

Tony nodded. "When you have had the life I've had you're not scared because your boss gives you a look or bellows at you," he said.

"Well, that's good then."

"You start hitting me then we'll have a problem," Tony informed him, seriously.

"I slapped your head…"Jethro said.

"That's not hitting me, Jet, but if you lay a hand on me, or should I say, a fist on me then I will shoot you dead."

"Well, I would never hit you so we don't have a problem," Jethro told him.

"I never thought I would hit _you_ but I did," Tony said, sorry that it had ever had to happen.

"That was different, Tony. That was not domestic abuse. If you hit me now, then that would be a problem."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Tony," Tobias piped in, "what time do you want me here tomorrow?"

"About 12, if that's ok?"

"Sure."

"I don't have a lot of stuff but everyone wants to help," Tony said.

Gibbs snorted. "You have boxes and boxes of books! Your bed that's going in the extra room, your couch that is replacing mine and we will need a truck for all your clothes!"

Tony was upset "I don't have that many."

"Tony, most couples share wardrobes. We have to have one each because you have so many clothes."

Tony looked affronted. "I like to look good."

"No-one needs 4 gray suits, Mickey," Gibbs smirked.

"I have one for weddings, one for court, one for work and one if I'm going out, what's the problem?"

"Couldn't you just wear the same one for everything?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked horrified. "God, no!"

Gibbs continued on "And your shoes… do you know how many pairs of shoes I have, Tony?"

Tony scoffed. "Yeah… four."

"How the hell do you know that? Oh, never mind. You have over 20 pairs of shoes, Tony. Unless you have forty feet, it's unnecessary."

"Look, you have your coffee addiction. I have my clothes."

"I just think you have a problem," Jethro pointed out.

"I don't have a problem, Jet, some of those shoes and suits are over 10 years old. I just take care of them," Tony said defending himself.

"Ok," Gibbs said.

"Joe is stopping by. He said he wants to talk to you both," Tobias interrupted.

"Yeah," Tony said "he called after I got home from shouting at Jet."

"What did he say?" Gibbs asked curious.

"That he has a plan," Tony replied.

"Oh God, I have to call Abby. I forgot." Gibbs suddenly said and got up to walk out.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Er.. to apologize for today."

"Ok. Well tell her I'll call her in the morning, would you?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Gibbs replied as he walked out of the room.

"Jet, you just walked past the phone," Tony called after him.

"Crap! Er… I know… I'll use the one in the bedroom. I need to….change my shirt," Gibbs waffled from around the corner.

Tony looks at Tobias. "He's lost his mind."

In the bedroom Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed.

_Hello_

"Hi, Abby," Gibbs greeted.

_Oh. Hi. _

"I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. Tony told me everything. I behaved like a Jackass," Gibbs said softly to her.

_Yes, you did. Is everything ok now?_

"Yeah, its fine, thanks. I wanted to call to make sure everything was ok for tomorrow?"

_Yes. I have called everyone and told them to be at the house at 12. All you have to do is get Tony away from the house for an hour while we set everything up."_

"Not a problem," Gibbs said. "Once everything is moved to the house I'm going to take Tony out. I'll think of something."

_Ok, we will bring everything with us. _

"Thanks, Abby. Oh and you should see what I got Tony today!"

_What?_

"I think I'll leave it as a surprise for you when you get here tomorrow. You'll love it," he said.

_Ok I'll see you at 12 _

"Tony said he's is going to call in the morning," he informed her.

_Alright. Bye, Gibbs._

"Bye, Abby."

As he put down the phone then looks to his left to see the two dogs sitting at the door looking at him.

"Hi, guys."

"Woof," came from Toby.

"Come on," Gibbs said "Let's get back downstairs."

He walked back down to find Tony and Tobias in the same place he left them.

"Did you notice Leroy and Toby come upstairs?" he asked them as he walked back into the room.

"Sure," Tony replied. "They followed you when you walked past them."

Gibbs sat down and picked up his coffee.

Tony cocked his head to the side and said "Jet, did you forget something?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied, slightly confused at the question.

"You said you were going to change your shirt," Tony smirked.

Gibbs looks down at his shirt then back to Tony. "I may have forgotten," he said a bit sheepishly.

Tony just shook his head. "I told you he was losing his mind, Tobias."

Tobias grinned. "He has been for a while, Tony."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Gibbs growled.

Just then there is a knock at the door and Tony got up to answer it.

Joe was there on the other side and he said "Hi, Tony, sorry to bother you."

" Joe, nice to see you. Come in," Tony said with a smile.

As Joe hung up his coat Tony continued "Come on into the kitchen. Tobias is here." Tony pulled a seat out for him at the table and poured him some coffee.

"I didn't know you had dogs?" he said as he spotted the two dogs sitting there just watching him.

"I got them today from the shelter," Gibbs informed him.

"They are nice looking greyhounds," Joe said.

"Come on," Tony said to Joe, "they are a little nervous with new people."

Joe got up and walked behind Tony. Tony knelt down in front of the dogs and petted them as he introduced them to Joe. "Toby, Leroy, this is Joe."

Tony handed Joe two chews and said "Sit on the floor, Joe, then pet them for a while and give them their chews. If they take them then they like you, if not they won't.'

"Ok," he said and sat on the floor in front of the dogs beds and did what Tony said. After a little while, and a couple of tries, the dogs take the chews out of his hands.

"Hey, they like me," Joe exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah well," Tony smirked "You take a bit of getting used to."

"Funny," Joe growled back at him.

Tony got up and Joe patted the dogs again before they both headed back to the table and sat down.

"You alright, Joe?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Joe sighed "I was going to leave this until tomorrow but with everyone being here to help you move, the less people that know the better."

"I trust everyone that is going to be here tomorrow," Tony stated.

Joe was quick to agree. "Oh, I know, Tony. It's not a trust thing, it's just the less people know the better, that's all."

Tony was more than a little confused. "Ok, so what's up?" he said slowly.

"Well," Joe replied "as you know NCIS have a rule about agents being involved with each other and no tolerance for two male agents being together."

"Yeah."

"Ok," Joe continued. "Gibbs and Director Shepard said something about it the night we were taken hostage but I asked Gibbs to let me look into it and see what I could do."

"Yeah, Jet said" Tony said letting Joe know that he and Gibbs had talked it over.

"Well, as you know the address thing gives it away to start with. Two male agents having the same address," Joe shrugged.

"Sure," Tony agreed.

Joe took out some papers from his jacket pocket and laid them on the table in front of Tony, who picked them up and looked them over.

"Er, Joe, this is a lease to an apartment and it's in my name," he said.

Joe nodded. "My sister owns a building not far from your old one but she also has a house. She lives in the house but rents the apartments out- except one that she uses as a storage space for her art- she's an artist. Anyway, I had her to draw up a lease for the studio in your name. As far as anyone is concerned you moved out your old one and into this studio or "apartment". All your mail can be sent there. All you have to do it drop by and pick up your mail, you won't have to pay for the rent on the studio because she owns it."

Joe takes two keys out of his pocket and hands them to Tony.

"These keys will get you in the building and in to the studio. You can go anytime day or night. My sister knows your names and that you're a friend of mine. I have not told her anything else… that is up to you. She took my word for it that this was important to me and she said say no more. We installed a phone line in so you have a number that can go to the apartment. There is an answering machine there to take your calls, you can get them when you get your mail, so you have an address for NCIS, you have an address for your mail and you have a phone line and number leading to that address. This way it costs you nothing, you can live with Gibbs free and clear. The only thing you have to do is call in now and again."

Tony was stunned and feeling a little teary over what Joe had done for him. "I don't know what to say," he said shakily.

Joe snorted "That's a first."

Tony said seriously, "Joe, really… thank you!"

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do and Sara, my sister, has been told that if anyone comes asking for you at that address, to call you. There is camera security all over the building and there is also one inside the studio."

Tony nodded. "Ok… just to clear one thing up- your sister does not work in this space?"

"No, it's just used for storage. That's all."

"So if anyone comes looking for me they won't find your sister there?"

"No," Joe said, knowing where Tony was going with this. "Like I said, she lives in a house outside the city. She also works there. The only time she will be there is if she needs something. She only goes there about once every two weeks."

"I don't want her to be in danger, Joe," Tony said adamantly.

"You won't, Tony. It's fine," Joe assured him.

"Do you think I could meet her? It's a lot to do for a stranger."

"Sure," Joe agreed "And you're not a stranger to me, Tony."

"I know. Thank you, Joe, this is so nice of you."

"No problem but I would tell Director Shepard… just in case anyone asks," Joe added.

Tony nodded. "I will." And he got up and hugged Joe in stunned gratitude. "Thank you."

Joe just slapped his back in return and said, "You deserve some peace, Tony."

They broke apart and sat back down.

"So," Joe asked. "Anything else you need?"

Tony shook his head as he said "No thanks. I think we're all set. Right, Jet?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Joe."

"Ok then, I should go."

Tony stopped him from getting and said "Are you hungry? I have some Bolognese left. All I have to do is put some pasta on."

"Sure, Tony, thanks."

Tony just smiled at him and got up to make his friend some dinner.

"So, Joe, you ready for the basket ball game on Saturday?" Gibbs enquired.

Joe nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. It's going to be fun!"

"NCIS have Tony, me, McGee, Brad and Ziva," Gibbs informed him.

"Ziva?"

Gibbs smirked. "She's good…and fast."

"Well, the FBI have me, Tobias, Tom, Rodger and my old partner, Greg, who almost went pro. You are so screwed!" Joe crowed.

Gibbs just smiled. "You have not seen Tony play yet."

"No," Joe agreed "but Greg will be on him."

"So," Tony piped in "Greg will be guarding me, you have Brad, Jet and Tobias, McGee and Tom, which leaves Ziva to handle Rodger. I think NCIS have nothing to worry about."

"$100 says otherwise," Joe said.

Tony shook his head. "Have you learned nothing about betting against me, Joe?"

Joe grinned. "I'm confident this time."

"Ok. $100 and the loser- meaning you- will buy everyone, that includes Jen and Abby who will be watching, dinner."

Joe agreed to the terms. "Done, Tony bear."

Tony stopped what he was doing and turned to Joe with a raised eyebrow, while Gibbs and Tobias started laughing.

"Did you just call me Tony bear?"

Joe nodded. "Yep."

"Well… don't."

"Why? I think it suits you… Tony bear."

"Do you want your dinner or a kick up the ass," Tony mock threatened.

"My dinner!"

"Ok, take it back."

"Fine. Now can have my dinner, non-Tony bear?"

"Asshole," Tony said as he sat the plate full of Spaghetti Bolognaise down in front of him.

Joe licked his lips and picked up his fork and spoon and tasted the food on his plate. He smiled at Tony and said "Very nice. You cook better than my wife."

Gibbs and Tobias start laughing out loud while Tony makes a face at them. They laugh even harder looking at him.

Joe just looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

"NO!" Tony said adamantly.

Tobias whispered "I'll tell you later, Joe."

"No you won't, Tobias, because if you do I will tell everyone who Toby is named after."

Joe laughed. "You named one of your dogs after Fornell?"

"They look like each other," Tony said.

"We do not," Tobias argued.

"Yeah, you're right." Tony snorted. "The dogs cute."

Gibbs laughs at Tony. "Good one, baby."

"Thank you, Jet," Tony said with a grin.

Joe puts his spoon down and put his hand in his pocket saying "I have something for you."

"Joe, you have done enough," Tony protested.

Joe took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Tony, who's eyebrows raised up his forehead.

"Are you proposing to me, Joe?"

"He better not be," Gibbs growled.

"Open the damn box, Tony," Joe said in exasperation.

Tony lifted the lid of the box to see a set of cuff links sitting inside. Tony's eyes lit up in delight.

"God, Joe, they're so nice. Thank you!"

"They have a crest on them. It means "protector of the innocent". After what you did for us and for Sharon, as well as all the girls in Philly, you deserve them and a whole lot more."

Tony's eyes fill up as he wordlessly passes them to Jethro.

"They are very nice, Joe."

Tony hugs Joe again before taking them off Tobias, who is now looking at them.

"Ok, I'm going to put them beside my basketball in the basement," he said as he got up and walked out with the dogs padding behind him.

Joe looked worried. "I didn't upset him, did I?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Joe. It's just Tony is not used to getting gifts, that's all."

"So he likes them?" Joe asked, feeling a bit of relief.

"Yes, he does. He has a shelf in the basement where he puts his most loved possessions, apart from the box I made him that stays by the front door for our guns. But the shelf has a birthday present from Kate and a Christmas gift from Abby and a tea pot thing from Ducky, now it has your basketball, which he refuses to use, and now the cuff links."

"t's a shame his father is dead. I would love to shoot him," Joe muttered.

Gibbs agreed whole-heartedly. "You're not the only one."

Joe carried on eating his food while shaking his head.

Tony came back up the stairs saying "Guys, I'm taking the dogs for a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gibbs asked him.

"No," Tony replied "we won't be long, about 10 minutes or so. I will see you all when we get back."

Tony got the dog leashes, which he attached to them, before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"So how are thing going for tomorrow?" Joe asked once Tony had gone.

"I don't know much about it," Gibbs answered. "It's all Abby and the others' idea. I was just told to keep him out the house for an hour. I have no idea how I'm going to do that yet."

"I have an idea," Joe said as he reached for his phone.

"What?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Joe hit the speed dial on his phone and put it on speaker so that he could continue eating at the same time.

_Hello?_

"Hi, Sara," Joe said.

_Hi, Joe, what's up?_

"I need a favor, Sis."

_Sure, what do you need?_

"I have just told Tony about what you did for him and he wants to meet you. I think he wants to make sure you're ok with it and say thank you," Joe told her.

_That's sweet _

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, he's sweet. Anyway we need him out the way for an hour tomorrow. Would you be able to meet us at the apartment tomorrow around….?"

"15:00 hours," Gibbs supplied.

"That's 3 o'clock to you and me, Sara."

_Maybe to you, Joe. _

"Ok, fine. So are you free?"

_Sure, I'll see you then. _

"Thanks, Sara, you're the best."

_I know. Bye. _

"Bye, Sis."

Joe closed the phone and continued eating.

"Thanks, Joe," Gibbs said.

Joe shrugged. "Not a problem."

"So, who's coming tomorrow?" Tobias asked.

Gibbs got up and poured them all some more coffee while saying, "You, me, Joe, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Jen and Brad everyone should be here for about 12ish. We have a van for Tony's bed, wardrobe and sofa. Jen is bringing NCIS trucks for the rest. It should only take one trip."

"What about the rest of Tony's stuff?" Joe asked.

"He doesn't want to bring anything else. He says everything reminds him of the past."

Joe nodded in understanding. "That's fair enough."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "So once everything is unloaded and put away we can go and see your sister. Meanwhile the rest can set up the party. Tobias, I need you to make sure the dogs don't get scared."

"I'll take them out for a walk while everyone is setting up."

"Thanks," Gibbs said gratefully.

Tony came in right then and released the dogs, who run to their bowls to get a much needed drink. After taking his coat off and hanging it up, Tony went and sat back down in the kitchen.

"You alright, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "I've never been better."

"Tony bear?"

"Yes, Joe bear?"

Joe grinned. "Cute. Anyway, I spoke to my sister and if it's ok with you we can meet her tomorrow at three, at the apartment."

"Thanks, Joe. I would feel better if I thanked her."

Joe shrugged. "No problem. You, me and Gibbs can go after we move your stuff."

"Excellent and we can stop at the pet store after."

"Why?" Gibbs asked. He could have sworn he had gotten all that was needed for the dogs earlier that day.

"We need two more beds for Toby and Leroy."

"Again… why?" Gibbs asked, feeling confused.

"Because they need somewhere to sleep when we are in the basement," Tony said it like it was really, very obvious.

"They can lie in the floor, Tony."

"No, the floor is cold down there. They need beds so they can sleep and be snug."

Gibbs lowered his head and sighs. "Fine, two more but that's it, Tony. They are not having beds for every room in the house."

"Well no, they won't need any more. They can lay on the couch in the living room and upstairs they can sleep on the bed."

"Tony, they are not sleeping on the bed and that's final," Gibbs stated.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say that's final?"

Gibbs glared and looked Tony square in the eyes. "Yes. There's not enough room for two dogs and us, that's that."

Tony smirked. "I did not mean when we are there, idiot."

"Oh well, ok then, and would you stop calling me an idiot?"

Tony laughed. "You can hope."

Gibbs grunted. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"No… I'm Tony bear."

Gibbs slumped down in his chair and muttered "God help me."

Tony just grinned. "You're living with a man, Jet. God will not help you no matter how much you ask."

Gibbs puffed out his chest and said "I'm special… he'll help me!"

Tony snorted. "Sure, you keep thinking that."

Joe finished his dinner and cleared his plate. "That was fantastic, Tony, thanks."

"And you cleared your plate. I'm sure I have ice cream."

"Funny, my friend, but I should get home. My wife will wonder what's happened to me."

"Ok. Thanks, Joe, for everything and I love the cufflinks," Tony told him.

Joe smiled. "Think nothing of it, Tony."

"I'll walk out with you, Joe," Tobias said.

Everyone got up and Joe and Tobias went to put their coats on.

"We'll see you tomorrow, guys," Gibbs said.

"I'll be here at 12," Joe replied.

"Me too," Tobias added.

"Goodnight and thanks for your help tomorrow," Tony said to the both of them.

"Not a problem, Tony. Goodnight," Tobias said as the two men walked out.

Tony closed the door and Jethro took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, pushing him against the door, leaning his body into tony.

They break apart, breathing heavy.

"Nice," Tony sighed.

"I have wanted to do that for hours, baby. I'm so sorry for today," Jethro murmured against his lips.

"Jet, next time just let me explain, ok?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Tony," Gibbs assured him.

"Ok then, let's make sure the dogs are ok, then you can show me how sorry you are," Tony told him.

"Deal," Gibbs said as he began tugging Tony eagerly forward.

**We get back to the drama soon, sorry for the delay in updating. My computer blew up…life got in the way…my cat died…(sigh)…life's just a bitch at the moment. **

**On a happy note, I did get a tax refund…it was for £18.45p…but still…happy times. **


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone,

I must apologise for the delay with this fan fic, I have a few excuses, but the main one is I got very disheartened by the whole thing.

I stopped posting after my second Beta on this story vanished.

I have finished this story but it does need a lot of work before it can be posted.

So, what I am asking for is help.

If anyone out there is interested in being a beta then please let me know?

I really don't want to leave it unfinished.

Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello to all of you fiction writers and readers.

Bad news, I will no longer be posting on this site due to their insane M rated rule. I understand not everyone likes smut or slash but for hell's sake that's why they have a rating system…isn't it?

Anyway I posted a few fanfic that have now been deleted by the Nazis and I'm sure they will carry on to the rest of my stories because the ones they deleted were rather tame.

To anyone that survives their butchery…congrats.

I will be checking in every now and then as I admire so many authors that write on this site.

I wish you all well and many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories over the years.

For now on I will be posting on ' your fanficton dot com

Love to you all.

Samtdog (dawn)


End file.
